Gypsy Witch
by Natasha Vloyski
Summary: 4th story in series. Daniel Potter, Harry's son starts Hogwarts and meets his father for the first time in years and is caught up in a mystery. This is the story people have been asking to read again. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters were used without permission. They are the copyright of J.R. Rowling and Warner Bros. They are used with consideration and with no intent to make money. My thanks to Ms. Rowling for the many hours of entertainment her writing has afforded me. And out of respect for her, will withdraw this story if anyone finds it offensive. _

(Natasha's Note: This is the fourth story in the series. However, it was actually the first story I ever wrote. To explain it all I wrote the first three in the series afterward. Confusing, I know. This is the story of Yanel (Daniel) meeting Harry for the first time in many years. I hope you enjoy it. If you wish to find out where Harry was all of those years, then I will post the story Harry's Tale after Gypsy Witch which tells of that tale. Good reading!)

Chapter 1 Old Friends

"I'm tired of fighting rumors. I've had enough of being an Auror, Hermione," Harry shrugged, "I've paid my dues. Voldemort's war is over and I want peace and quiet in my life. Hogwart's has always been my home since I really haven't had another. Daniel will be safe there and I can look out after him. It was very decent of Dumbledore to recommend me for the position." He stopped and sighed. "I only hope I can do a good job as headmaster."

"Hurry up Ron, little Harry is hungry," Hermione cradled a baby at her hip. She spoke to the man with red hair and glasses that was bustling around the kitchen. "We'll be late for work and your mum will be waiting for us." She rocked the baby. It's hair, just now coming in, was turning out to be a reflection of his father's. The eyes, however, were the same penetrating brown as his mother's. "Harry," she began, "who else but you to fill Dumbledore's shoes. You'll be wonderful as headmaster."

"Shush now, little Harry." The baby fussed and then quieted as if listening to the conversation. "But I am concerned about you. I don't think you've ever regained your strength since you were in the caves of Basgareth. And then, all of that nonsense at the Quidditch World tournament flying about and getting knocked about! Honestly." She went on again, always worrying at him. "Your not very good at taking care of yourself. The years are taking their toll." She shook her head, "Hard to believe its been eleven years."

"No use in worrying about me, Hermione," Harry smiled wanly. He did not want to remember Basgareth. "Whatever happens is beyond our control right now; if it happens at all. All we can do is wait and watch." He didn't know how many times he had said those words to any number of friends.

Handing over her son to Ron, she shook her head and sipped at her tea. "The tides of conflict are coming in again, I think. I hope I'm wrong. Sometimes I get very weary. It feels like this evil and conflict will never end. Malfoy is almost as bad as Voldemort was, perhaps worse in some ways. But you're right of course. We just have to wait." She looked at the tiredness in his face and the sadness that lurked forever in his eyes. She reached across the table and placed a hand in his. He accepted it and gave it a squeeze before letting go. "Don't even think about these ridiculous rumors. If the Daily Prophet prints that garbage I will personally go queue up and curse the lot of them myself!"

Harry changed the subject, "It'll be wonderful having Daniel at Hogwarts with me. I haven't seen them for almost four years if you can believe it!." He shook his head guiltily remembering his own years growing up feeling disconnected and without family other than the Dursleys.

No one who knew them would ever describe the Dursleys as family. The years Harry spent under their roof left terrible memories even though he knew that being with them had provided him vital protection. Then he had discovered a horrific secret; his aunt had been a squid spy. Harry forced the memories away. He lingered on his guilty feelings. He had never wanted his own son to feel the way he had with the Dursleys. In the end, he had been away from his own son for too long. A lump formed in his throat at the thought of it.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Ron began, taking the baby from Hermione. Both were trying to be comforting for their old friend and not succeeding. He had struggled for so long, he constantly had an air of melancholy.

Hermione changed the subject, "It's such a shame the Romani travel so much." Hermione spoke of Nadya, Harry's wife. Like her people, Nadya was a gypsy wanderer, who lived with her caravan and traveled the roads. "I'd love to learn more about Gypsy witches. Their ways are so powerful and mysterious. It's said they are the ancient source of all witchcraft. And now…," she gestured around her, "I never have time to read anything." Hermione shook her head. "It would be great to include the gypsies… . Sorry," She nodded toward Harry, "the Romani in the new revision." She was of course talking about the revised edition of Hogwarts: A History that she was writing.

Harry smiled. The small house had shelves of books from ceiling to floor in every room, including the kitchen. Books were piled on every available surface to the point of almost taking up all the living space. Some piles had to bend around corners at odd angles to fit. He glanced at several of the titles near at hand. "Killing Spells and Their Counter-curses", "Index Librum Prohibitorum" and "Listening to the Dead" by Felix Montegue.

Harry pondered the titles. _Would they have been different if times had been different and none of them had ever had to fight the most evil and dark wizard of their age and all of his many followers? _His thoughts drifted away from the Hermione's conversation for a moment as he was once again caught up in the past.

Hermione continued and he caught the end of what she was saying. "And don't you even think about the other problem. I will put my best people on it. There's a particularly keen man at The Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. His work is on The Lines of Descent of Infamous Peoples and Genealogical and Historical Relevance in Ancient Texts. He's contributing to Hogwarts a History, Revisited, you know," she explained.

She kept up the running dialogue, "If there is anyone who can find out about all of this nonsense, it would be Thomas McKlellan. Old Tom has spent his entire life in the basement of the Ministry. He positively looks like a vampire for lack of sun. I found him quite unexpectedly one day when I was looking for a book in the ministry library. I thought he was a ghost. It was obvious that he wasn't used to talking to other people." Hermione rose and was packing a rather formidable satchel. "Why the man practically collapsed with anxiety. He didn't like me being there at all." She was mumbling to herself as if the room were empty. Harry had rarely seen her, in all of the years he had known her, without a bag of books trailing over her arm as she did now.

Ron attempted to divert Hermione's monologue, afraid she would get caught up in one of her favorite subjects, "I'm surprised Nadya is letting Daniel go to Hogwarts, or any school for that matter." He cradled the baby and expertly handled the bottle of milk. He was becoming very good at Muggle (non-magical people) work. He was taking care of a baby and other household chores as well as having taken over his father's job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and being married to muggle-born, Hermione.

"It's not their kind of thing you know," Harry said nodding in agreement, " I was bowled over when Jolie arrived and told me what she wanted to do. I'm not complaining, mind you, and he has been on the list since he was born. It'll be wonderful to have him at Hogwarts with me. But, given his special talents, and his background, it might take a bit of adjustment." He stirred the dregs of cold tea still in the cup. "There are very few people who know that I even have a son and I dread the fact that he will be exposed to it… ." Harry stopped. He was thinking about the life he had lived himself, always being known; a celebrity not of his own doing. He'd hated it. And now he was introducing that world to his own son. His friends looked at him sympathetically.

Hermione shook her head. She'd seen her old friend in this kind of mood before. "Oh go on Harry. This is a wonderful thing and here you are being a gloom about it. He'll settle in just fine. There loads of people that'll help. There's Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville and even Berdache. The twins know what it's like to have parents like us, too. They'll help out, I'll write to them."

"I don't know, Hermione. Daniel's from a very different culture. It'll be strange to him. I remember what it was like for me. My guess is that no one in the camp has told him what the plan was, I know his mother didn't tell him. It's more likely they just put him on the Hogwart's Express without a word of explanation and he's headed to Hogwarts right now wondering what the devil's happening to him." Harry sipped the cold cup of tea, and then sat it aside. "He should be on the train even as we speak." Changing the tone of his voice he asked more heartily, "Did the twins get off ok?" He spoke of Ron and Hermione's first born children, 11 year old twins, Ronald and Veronica.

"Dad took them early this morning. He wanted to ride the muggle bus," Ron said and shook his head and rolled his eyes. His father, Arthur Weasley, loved muggles and their things. He had been the Head of the Department of the Misuse Muggle Artifacts Office until his son, Ron, took over. "Of course the twins loved the idea. There are some days that I think Veronica and Ronnie would rather be muggles than witches and wizards," Ron talked while he cradled his new born son gently. He went on, "I'm sure your relieved that Severus is back." Their old Potion's master was at the school in his old job as the 'Potions' master. He was referring to the fact that Harry and Snape had a very close relationship, but had been apart for sometime.

"Yes, he'll help me with Daniel, too." Harry said. He nodded and got up to leave.

"Good choice you made having Berdache," Hermione threw a cloak on, "No better for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I should say. The only one better at it than you, Harry."

"Speaking of which, will you say 'hello' to Lupin for me." Harry was referring to, Remus Lupin, who had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts when Harry, Hermione and Ron attended Hogwarts together. Lupin had resigned from Hogwarts after it had been discovered that he was a werewolf. He had been a friend of Harry's father, James and of his godfather, Sirius Black. Now, he had become close friends with Hermione and Ron and Harry as well when they fought in the war together. Hermione was on her way to see him at the Ministry of Magic.

"Ever since they discovered that he is one of the last of his kind because of the 'cure', he's been asked to teach all over the world. I hardly see him anymore," Hermione sighed. "He's a positively gorgeous looking man, too."

"Mione!" Ron protested.

"Well he is," Hermione said smiling. "I'm looking for just the right woman for him. I mean if he ever takes the cure." They all looked at each other and smiled.

"It was really cool of him to send a gift when little Harry was born," Ron grinned, "even though we aren't quite sure what it is yet."

"I see you're ready to leave and I must be on my way as well. I can't miss the feast and Sorting ceremony this evening now that I'm headmaster." Harry leaned down holding himself steady with the ever-present cane and allowed Hermione to give him a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Don't wait so long to see us," she chided, "you look so pale. Besides Ron's getting good at cooking," Hermione teased. " I certainly can't cook. And mind, Harry, there is no favoritism shown to the Ronnie and Veronica." She pecked her husband and baby on the cheek. " I'm off dear. See you at work," she said to Ron and disapparated.

"She looks tired, Ron," Harry said stepping to the door. "She goes on about me not taking care of myself, when she looks worse than I do."

"It's the new baby and then there's Malfoy causing trouble at Durmstrang," Ron said looking concerned. "Since she's become Minister of Magic she's hardly home." Ron cooed softly to the baby. "Draco was always such a spineless pig." He was referring to a lifelong enemy of theirs and a previous student at Hogwarts when they had attended. The boy, Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy had also been a Death Eater and follower of the infamous Dark Lord, Voldemort. "She's not telling me much about what's going on. You know Hermione." He shook his head with exasperation. "I say we take a little trip and go visit ol' Malfoy sometime and take care of the problem. Just you'n me."

"It would be my pleasure, old friend. Will you come to Hogwart's and visit me, then?" Harry stepped out into the sun, avoiding further discussion of unpleasant memories and prepared to disaparate to Hogsmeade, the village near Hogwarts. He liked walking the road to the school and taking in the view as the castle came up over the horizon.

"Hagrid's expecting us all to dinner at Christmas," Ron grinned. "I say eat before you go." Harry managed a smile at his joke. They both remembered from old about Hagrid's terrible cooking. Harry disapparated. Still smiling to himself over his joke, Ron climbed aboard his broom and slowly, smoothly glided over the field to the Burrow, his own childhood home, to leave little Harry with his grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Daniel's Arrival

Daniel Potter sat staring out the window of the Hogwart's Express. He had never felt so miserable in his life. He pressed his face to the window and watched as the train pulled away from the station.

Without any warning whatsoever, that very morning, two older men of the tribe, Jamud and Tomas escorted Daniel to Diagon Alley and purchased all of the supplies he needed for the approaching school term at Hogwarts. Amazingly, they paid for these items directly without even bartering. Both men's faces reflected a fierce determination as if their distasteful chore reflected a solemn but reluctant vow.

In spite of his protests and arguments, Daniel had been ushered into King's Cross station in London, shoved through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾'s and pushed down on a seat in one of the train's compartments exactly two minutes before it pulled out of the station. As a last measure, one of the men, Daniel often called Uncle Jamud, shoved a parchment into his hand. It turned out to be a hand-written letter from his mother.

"This is from yer mother," the man had whispered, his lips hardly visible from under the heavy handlebar mustache. The man peered out from under the Homburg hat he wore pulled down over his dark velvet eyes. "We have done our job, now it is time you do yours. _Latcho Drom _(safe journey)." Jamud gave him a rough squeeze on the shoulder and left the train compartment.

Daniel opened the letter and read it first before he could believe it came from his mother. He had never seen her write and had never received anything written from her.

_My son,_

_I think Yanel, my most beloved son, that you will be much surprised at this letter. Jamud and Tomas have done what was told to them to do. I knew if I told you about what is planned for you, that you would not want to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_All of your life, you have traveled in the wagons, sitting by the fire at night. The stars have been the only roof over your head._ _I know it will be hard_, _but, I want this for you. I want you should learn to be good wizard and Jonas says you are ready._

_I want to tell you also, you will not be alone. Your father, he will be at Hogwarts. He is new Headmaster._

_You are almost of age. The Kumpania has nothing for you now. Look ahead at your future. Make me proud, Yanel. This is what I want._

_I will come to see you. _

_With my heart in your hands, Latcho Drom. Daj ( Safe journey. Mother)_

He read the letter several times and wrapped it carefully in a new handkerchief, his heart hurting at her words. Daniel laid the letter in his new trunk. It held his new clothes, school books, a wand and other things that had been listed in the letter of acceptance sent by the school. His "uncles", the two elderly men, had even put three gold galleons in his pocket. It was the most money he'd ever had on his person.

Staring out of the window from the empty compartment, steel, blue-gray clouds of rain were creeping up from the west as they rolled out of the city. Daniel sat alone pondering the events of the day, the trip from camp, the shopping in Diagon alley and the letter from mother. His thoughts turned towards his father.

He had the same dark hair and green eyes as his father without the scar that was so easily recognized on his father's forehead. All his life he had lived in the shadow of his famous father. Repeatedly, around the campfire, he heard the stories of Harry's escape from the Dark Lord as a child and the legend of a great battle during which Harry finally defeated and killed The Dark Lord known as Voldemort. Harry's fame as an Auror, even exceeded that of the infamous, wild William Nigar; a man of legend in his time.

Daniel sighed. He wanted to return to the camp. His gypsy family held no concern about fame and glory. All he had ever known was living in the woods, traveling in the wagons and sitting by a fire. He had never needed or wanted more.

And yet, he could remember how the camp had always greeted Harry with great joy whenever they met up. Daniel had been a little boy the last time he had come. At first, he had treated Harry as he would any other male elder in camp, not favoring him with any special feelings. While Daniel remembered Harry vividly, they really seemed like strangers to each other.

Daniel wondered about Harry. Even then, before his own special skills had really come to light, he had been sensitive to the nuances of his father's emotional world. Intuitively, he was both impressed and saddened for the man. He was also curious about his father, the one he knew lay beneath the skin.

Bitterness filled Daniel's heart as he remembered the last visit with Harry. Only seven years old, they'd become re-acquainted. They played together and laughed. Daniel remembered Harry's green eyes sparkling with joy. Even at that young age, Daniel sensed the emotions of others by looking at the small movements around their mouths and eyes, the changes in pitch and tone of their voices and he knew his father suffered; no longer physically, but his emotional pain ran very deep.

Once Daniel remembered laying his tiny child's hand on his father's heart and saying something about making it stop hurting. Harry's eyes softened perceptibly and tears rolled down his cheeks. Daniel looked into his father's eyes, and he, too, felt a burning desire to cry; something he never remembered ever having done.

Daniel learned to fly on his father's broom. He remembered Harry's warm comforting arms around him as they zoomed through the sky. On that day ecstatic peals of laughter burst from their lungs as both Harry and Daniel felt the warm sun against their faces and the cool breeze blowing back their hair They spent hours and hours together, walking in the forest, lying in the grass near the horses as they grazed and sometimes walking by the wagons as they lumbered down the country roads. And, then, suddenly, his father was gone.

The years passed and Daniel's mother told him that it was the war and later his work, that kept Harry away. "It is the way of the world, Yanel," she spoke, her voice a rich Hungarian growl. "He is a traveler like us. We take different roads. Tomorrow we may meet again, no one knows." Daniel knew that she missed Harry as much, if not more than he did at that moment. He had grown to love his father.

Now, Daniel sat on a train with his newly purchased packages surrounding him, on his way to a new destination; to school, to see his father who he had not seen for almost four years and wearing clothes that outsiders, the Gadje, wore. He looked down at his new shoes and grew angry. He just didn't know exactly what was making him the most angry, the fact that his mother had made the decision without telling him, that everyone had helped her do it or that she was sending him off to an outsider's school with a father he hardly knew.

He was scowling to himself when a face peered around the door. "Hello." The face was freckled. The boy who stood there had a head of flaming red hair. " May I come in?" he asked. "The other compartments are full." .

Daniel immediately recognized the boy as one of the Weasleys. It couldn't be any other. He'd even seen Ron Weasley once and Mrs. Weasley, the woman Harry called Hermione. They had been in the War with his father. He'd seen them in the camp many timesand even though they were Gadjo, they were treated by his people as friends. With his ever growing special skills, he had learned a lot about Ron and Hermione Weasley while they visited his father. He looked now at one of their children and nodded.

"You're a Weasley," he ventured, the scowl still on his face.

The boy hesitated. "Yes, Ron Weasley, how'd you know?" He edged nervously into the seat nearest the door.

"Sorry," Danielle sat back, and took a deep breath, "I'm Daniel Potter. I met your parents."

"Oh yeah? Know you. Or at least know all about you… and of course your dad." Ron smiled. "Your first year at Hogwart's too?"

"Yes." He softened his tone realizing that was exactly what he was, a first year student at Hogwarts. " Is there another? Your _dooy _?" Daniel asked.

"Sorry?" Ron's eyebrows went up.

Daniel realized he had spoken in his own tongue, "Twin. I'm sorry I meant 'twin'."

"Oh. Yeah. She's down at the other end of the train. That's Veronica. Should be along in a moment. Looking forward to Hogwarts, of course, ever since it reopened and the letter came. Mum and dad were pleased. Say, your dad's gonna be headmaster at Hogwarts." He was speaking without a breath. "That should really be wicked. Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Ron said and shook his head in wonderment.

He continued excitedly, "They said Hagrid's back teaching Care of Magical Creatures classes and even Professor McGonagall is still there. Dad says she's pretty ancient by now. Was when he went to school. Can't imagine how she looks now though. And sharp!" The boy had relaxed considerably and lounged on the seat with his feet up. "Dad said that McGonagall was really tough. She's the head of Gryffindor House. Then there's Flitwick, the Charms teacher and a few others. All from dad and mum's day. Course your dad's too. All went together you know."

The redheaded boy's way of talking seemed rather strange to Daniel. He'd heard of all the people Ron was mentioning. He'd heard about them from Harry. "Yes, I know."

A girl poked her head through the door. "Here you are." Young Veronica Weasley plopped down across from Daniel. Unlike her red-headed twin, her long hair was a reddish brown, and she bore a strong resemblance to her mother. Daniel remembered the woman whose picture remained sharp in his mind. "And who are you?" she asked breathless.

"It's Daniel Potter, Vicky," Ronald said, answering for him.

"Oh! THE Daniel Potter?" she asked and Daniel nodded. "Cool. Are you as good a Quidditch player as your dad was? It's said he was in the league for two years, just after Hogwarts. No better Seeker to be found they say, or mum and dad do. Go on about him for ages sometimes. Shame he couldn't continue."

Ron added, "We like Quidditch." The two nodded in unison.

"I've never played Quidditch," Daniel answered between the questions. He wasn't used to be compared to his father. He had rarely been around normal witches and wizards and had never had the occasion to reveal his relationship to Harry to anyone outside the Kumpania.

He remembered one night, in his mother's wagon, with only the light from a kerosene lamp, Daniel's mother had warned him how dangerous it might be to tell anyone that he was related to Harry Potter. She told him about his father's past and what had made him famous. With her dark eyes hidden in the shadows, he could not read the fear there. But he had heard it in her voice and had felt the air stir with her rapid breathing.

She told him there were still devotees' of Voldemort that had not been caught and might want to hurt him or use him in some way. He had no reason to talk of his mother's warning again or to tell anyone. Now he was sitting next to two people who thought nothing of the talking lightly about something he had kept guarded as a secret for years.

Returning to Veronica's question about Quidditch, he replied, "Don't know how." He felt slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay." Both Weasley's said at once.

"Bet you have it in you though," Veronica continued.

"Don't know, Vic," Ron frowned at his sister, "Doesn't have to you know. Although it would be a shame."

" It's a great game!" They said together.

Ron had turned back to Daniel. He talked for an hour about his uncles and how they had been players' on the same team as his father's. They discussed the great games that Ron's favorite team had played. Daniel was surprised to hear that their uncles, Fred and George Weasley, were the famous twins that had a number of jokes shops world-wide.

Daniel also learned about the other members of the extended Weasley family. He felt he would know them if they walked into a room, in spite of the fact they all had red hair. He was also learning a great deal about the Ron and Veronica. Clearly there existed a strong connection between them. He noticed they often finishing each other's sentences or spoke at the same time. He also recognized that Veronica talked more than Ron but was timid.

After a while of listening to Quidditch talk, Veronica stuck her nose in a book. The title read, Hogwarts: A History. It was at least eight inches thick and was so tall it sat on her knees and covered her to her eyebrows. All Daniel could presently see was the top of her head and her legs and feet dangling over the edge of the seat.

Daniel relaxed and sat back studying them. It was second nature for him now to study others. It wasn't that Daniel wasn't gifted in his own right. His father might have been famous but his son had been born with a rare and unusual gift.

He was called a _Senseve_. His talents included an ultra-sensitivity to people's emotions and body language. In his natural surroundings of woods and nature, Daniel was deeply tuned into the world that surrounded him. A much older man, Jonas, known as an _Adept Senseve_ served as Daniel's trainer.

Jonas' superior sensibilities enabled him to follow the path of a deer walking through the forest even after a weeks time. When blindfolded Jonas identified a flower by its scent. His keen memory and sense of direction made it unnecessary for him to use maps. Jonas saw things that others ignored and heard what others could not. Daniel had once marveled when Jonas had examined a spider web with his fingers and left it intact.

These qualities, combined with his magical abilities, made Jonas a powerful magician. And yet, he was so humble about his abilities and so unassuming that few realized how much skill he possessed. He took special care to remind Daniel that bragging about one's abilities was distasteful and rude behavior. As a result, few people knew of Daniel's special talents. As Daniel thought about Jonas he made a vow to himself, determined to not forget anything that Jonas had taught him.

Daniel believed Jonas when he told him that Harry found his work as an Auror hard to break away from. Daniel heard the words not spoken, Harry loved his work more than he loved his family.

His thoughts drifted randomly as he reviewed the day's event and he still felt angry. _I bet Harry Potter has had something to do with my being drug off to school,_ he thought.

Daniel thought of his camp, his friends and his mother. It was not the custom of his people to say goodbye. Sometimes there would be wagons that parted from the main camp and went off on their own. The family knew they would always meet again somewhere on the road as they moved from village to village. Daniel looked out the window and wondered about this new road and where it would carry him. He didn't think it likely that he would join up with his family again soon.

For all of his eleven years, his people had treated him with respect. His special talents had been discovered when he was young and nurtured by the members of the camp he called his family. He lived in his mother's wagon, considering the men of the camp his adopted fathers and uncles. Uncle Jolie cared for Daniel and his mother. As elders, Uncle Jamud, Jolie and Gregor and a few others led this camp and decisions centered on them.

Sometimes at night, his talents would be tested. Jolie would lay by the campfire, a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, spiraling up toward his squinting eye. "Danny," he said, "Danny, we need to talk." The other men sat lounging around the fire and smoking. Each face reflected a smile curving underneath their thick moustaches and wide-brimmed hats shadowing their eyes. Daniel knew his skills would be demonstrated to the camp. He was entertainment for everyone and he didn't resent it. He knew the game well.

The tricky game began when Daniel would be presented with a mystery to solve, usually a riddle or a puzzle. He couldn't solve it right away because that would insult the questioner's ability to present a difficult problem. If he failed to solve the problem, then he would embarrass himself, as well as the whole group since they were his 'teachers'. They were invested in his success, plus the fun in trying to give him clues. He would also insult Jonas, something that almost frightened him.

"Danny, I have this puzzler This problem I cannot solve," the man would begin. "Let us see if you can find the answer to it." Danny would crouch out of the smoke of the fire and listen, and watch as the teller would begin. He would look for clues in the man's eyes and body movements. Jonas would often be under a tree in the shadows, listening, watching his pupil and waiting.

Danny's job would be to make it look like he was struggling to find the answer or solution. He would make faces and scratch in the dirt at his feet. The audience, of women and children outside the circle offered whispered suggestions. At last, he shook his head as if he had failed to solve it and then he would pretend to take a guess. The camp erupted in applause or laughter. The entire camp delighted in his success, reflecting pride in his training and his abilities.

"I give you a group of three," Jolie drew on his long-stemmed pipe and peered out from under his hat. His eyes reflected the red firelight. "One is sitting down and will never get up. The second eats as much as is given to him, yet is always hungry. The third goes away and never returns. What are they?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Daniel smiled inside and frowned outwardly. Of course he knew the answer but let the younger children whisper clues to him. He waited the appropriate amount of time and then finally spat the answer out, "A stove, a fire and smoke?"

They all laughed. The game continued. Sometimes the men danced while others played music on various instruments. His mother once told him that he would never be a man unless he learned to dance. He remembered the feeling of his bare feet on the earth. He looked down, now, at his feet in new shoes and felt disgusted.

He had to remember what his people always said, "_Drom te las…drom te makas_, (The road that brings you… also takes you away)." It was a reminder that the road takes a person both ways. He would see his camp again.

Daniel was relieved when the witch rolled the trolley up to the door to distract him. He realized how he longed for his family even now and he had been parted from them for only hours.

Between the three of them, they had money enough for pumpkin juice and treats. Daniel tried to enjoy the remaining hours before the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. He had never been on a train or traveled by himself. He didn't know anyone who had actually been to school. He realized, as he talked to the twins, that he felt shy and he was determined to face this with courage.

Night was falling rapidly and only the lights from a few lanterns were shining. The walkway was empty and still. A three quarters waning moon had begun its ascent in the western sky as the gold-blue twilight descended.

Veronica and Ron and Daniel heard the deep voice just ahead, "All first years this way, follow me." The figure looming ahead in the dark was the biggest man Daniel had ever seen. Ron and Veronica knew him immediately. It was Hagrid, the half-giant Daniel had heard about from his father. Sometimes, Daniel wondered if what his father told him were stories or tall tales, as he had never seen a giant.

"Hello there, Weasleys!" Although frightening to look at, Hagrid's warm smile peeked through the scraggily, almost white beard and the eyes twinkled in the lantern light. "Who be with ya there? Well my stars if it isn't little Danny Potter. Haven't seen you since you were a baby, Daniel." A large hand pounded his back and the air from his lungs and propelled him forward a few inches from the ground.

"Hello," he said and tried to smile up at the tower of a man. Even with the breath knocked from him, Daniel stood awe-stricken. He remembered Harry had trusted Hagrid completely and loved him as a friend.

"This way First years. Come on Daniel, this way. All First years follow me to the boats." The group followed this towering man as he led them into the darkness with his lantern.

They made their way across the glassy surface of the lake. Even Daniel was impressed as he looked at the castle and the thousands of glimmering, welcoming lights. The uppermost spires gleamed a brilliant gold in the last beams of the setting sun.

_Somewhere in there is Harry Potter_, he thought, _the biggest and the best_. He was shivering from the chill that swept through him on this warm summer night. He wondered how he would feel. The man that had sat by their campfires and who had become a brother to every man there, would now be the Headmaster at his school. _Would Harry be different now that he is here in his own world_, Daniel wondered.

Daniel could still remember the last time he had seen him. Harry had left them during the night on another of his missions. Daniel hadn't expected to feel the burning, stabbing pain that flooded from his mother's heart as they stood watching the man disappear beyond the circle of the campfire light. At only the age of eight, Daniel was unable to guard himself against the potency of an adult's feelings and he took the full force of the impact of her emotions on himself . He stumbled into the dark, away from her, gagging and then vomiting into the grass. The fever of the emotion blinded him and he held to a branch trying to gather himself enough to crawl off away from her sobbing. The memory of it almost made him gag even now. He gritted his teeth. "He won't do that to me," he swore under this breath.

The lake was a solid sheet of inky blackness. No ripple touched the surface on this balmy, calm, Autumn night. Daniel looked up at the familiar stars. It was the only thing right now that remained unchanged. Daniel depended on those stars. As they reached the opposite shore, they climbed the stone stairs that his father had walked at the same age twenty-eight years before.

The Sorting ceremony was taking place in the Great Hall. The small group made their way through huge oak doors and continued two abreast between the tables. Daniel was as stunned by the enchanted ceiling as were the other first year students.

There were not many students sitting at the long tables. "Just half as many as there was in the years before the wars," said one boy that walked next to him. The wizarding world was still cautious about sending their children back to school. It had been open again for only five years.

"This First Year class is the biggest that has been seen in five years," explained Veronica, in rushed whispers, as they moved through the hall. "Hogwarts closed for a short period of time and then they reopened it again."

They all walked to the head table raised above the main floor. Sitting at its' center, Daniel saw his father, one of the youngest of all the adults at the table and dressed in subdued deep, rich midnight-blue robes with the Hogwart's Crest gleaming in gold from his collar. He looked like a god. Even the notorious scar was hidden by an unruly mass of dark hair that seemed so familiar. His glasses reflected the candlelight.

When Daniel glanced up he could not see his eyes. He swallowed hard with nervousness and turned away so that he was not tuned into the nuances of expression and attitude from his father or the other teachers sitting at the long table. Instead he turned to watch the old woman who was setting an old hat on each student's head. _Professor McGonagall_, he thought. She looked ancient and withered. Even so, she stood as straight as an arrow, though her walk was slow. Her mouth was a stern thin line.

His name was called just after first year student, Jacob Panel who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Mr. Daniel Potter!" she said loudly. A muffled excited chatter burst from some of the students behind him.

Daniel moved from behind several students and walked up the three steps to the stool, sliding on it quickly, his back to the teachers.

The sight of the Great hall was hidden from him as the brim slipped over his eyes. He was glad for it. He could hear the student's whispering, "It's him, Potter's son," or, "that's the Gypsy boy!"

The hat sat silent on his head and then a low humming began in his ears. Then, "There is something very special here," it said, "talent and sensitivity, and courage as well. But much more. I'll have no argument as I have heard from another Potter- know where to put you," it murmured. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud.

A scattering of applause rippled through the room as Daniel made his way to the Gryffindor table. He didn't look back at the staff table. As he sat down, his eyes fell on Hagrid and he saw big tears flowing down the ruddy cheeks into the white beard. The applause was dying down but only after Daniel could feel his face grow fiery red. Other names were called and students parted to find their House table. Ron and Veronica grinned from ear to ear. They, too, had just been sorted.

"It's wonderful," both said, "we're all in Gryffindor."

The sorting ended and Harry stood long enough to say quickly, "Let us now enjoy our meal. Tuck in everyone."

Daniel didn't know how he felt about officially being in Hogwarts, but he was enjoying the feast. There were many times in his life when meals were few and far between and the feast laid out before him was astounding. He dug into the meat pie. It was delicious!

He looked around as he ate. To him, these people were all Gadje, non-gypsy people. All to be distrusted. Only in his gypsy world, with all Roma his extended family, did he feel at home. Yet he looked at Ron and then Veronica and felt some comfort. _If I have to be here, _he thought_, it's best to have friends._

After the feast, Harry stood to make announcements. His voice, soft but firm, could be heard throughout the hall. Daniel refused to look at him but heard many things in the voice and between the words that told him something about the man.

"Greetings to everyone, old students and new students. It is my pleasure to be among you tonight as a newcomer myself." Harry had stopped for a brief moment. "Not to Hogwarts I should add, but as it's new headmaster." There was a burst of applause from the tables.

"Thank you, thank you very much," he said and went on. "There are a few announcements and then we will all be off to bed. First, to all students, but especially first-year students, be aware that the dark forest is strictly off-limits to everyone. Tryouts for the Quidditch team will take place next Monday."

"I am also very pleased to announce several new teachers. Professor Neville Longbottom, our new Herbology teacher." A rather short, stocky man nodded to everyone, turning red up to his black hairline. " Professor Broder Berdache, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." At the far end of the table in the shadow a tall, willowy- thin man stood. His hair was black and long, sleeked back into a ponytail. He was pale and his white hands were gathered together in front of his gray robe, in almost a monkish fashion.

"And last, but not least," he spoke and this time he looked directly at Daniel, who glanced away immediately. " I am very pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting a very special event. I am happy to say I received confirmation only this afternoon and announcements will go out shortly to your parents. Many of you may know the famous Vardo Gypsy family."

Excited, hushed mumblings filled the tables and Daniel felt a nervous rumble in his stomach. _Why is he talking about the kumpania_, he wondered, _to the whole school? _Unable to control it, he felt the fevered red of a flush rising once again in his face.

"If you are not aware of this famous group then let me explain," Harry continued. "Many years ago this family traveled far and wide and produced the most extraordinary Ice Carnivales ever done in the wizarding world. These wonderful displays have been the favorites of royalty and other notables for centuries."

He made a slight bow, "I tell you this because it is my pleasure to inform you that Hogwarts will be hosting the Premier Vardo Family Christmas Ice Carnivale this December." Loud gasps emanated around the hall and then scattered applause. Several minutes passed as those who knew about the carnivals whispered quick explanations to others. "We will all have the pleasure of seeing the first Carnivale done in over thirty years."

Daniel could hear others nearby, "Oh they have the most beautiful displays ever my mum says." and another, "They have rides and all kinds of things that are really exotic."

"Your teachers will also be picking the King and Queen of Carnivale," Harry said. "That means 5th year students. The choices will be announced at the Halloween feast. Their duties will also be announced at that time." The noise grew louder in the hall and then quieted when Harry raised his hands. "We all will have much work to do but hopefully this will be a great treat that we can all look forward to. In the meantime, it's off to bed for everyone." Harry said and sat down, turning to Professor McGonagall at his side.

Daniel stared at Harry. He couldn't believe it. Only the oldest of the wizards would even know how to manipulate the ice to produce such an event. He had never seen one himself, of course, but he knew that they were suppose to be incredible. It also meant that his whole kumpania, including other bands, would be wintering at Hogwarts. They would have to arrive at least within a month to begin the preparations.

Daniel felt shocked, but joyous. He looked at Harry and wondered how he had ever pulled it off. He also realized in his brief glimpse that in spite of the calm exterior the man felt worried about something.

Daniel was aware that the announcements were over and they were finished for the evening. Harry's face was turned away from him. He allowed himself to feel a moment of curiosity. Then, realizing how tired he felt he shook himself free.

"Dan, I've read about the Vardo Carnivale. They are supposed to really be something. The Vardo's are your people aren't they?" Ron asked, looking excited.

"Yes. It means that my caravan will be encamped at Hogwarts for the winter," Daniel said, smiling shyly.

After the long trip on the train and the excitement of the evening, he was happy to follow Ron and Veronica and the other first year students to the Gryffindor tower and into the their room. He had to admit it was beautiful. He'd never slept in a bed by himself , always with cousins or friends his age and usually on the ground by his mother's wagon. Even though the bed was comfortable, it felt huge. Curled onto one side with a blanket twisted around him, he fell asleep immediately, dreaming of his being in the woods and working with the horses. The other boys in the room fell asleep soon after.

In the darkened, quiet room a figure moved. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his head and watched his son. He wanted desperately to touch him and to talk to him. Quietly, he pulled the cloak back over his head and left. Climbing through the portrait hole, he pulled it away again, carrying it over one arm and limped slowly through the halls.

-----------------------

It had been a long time since Harry had been able to sleep through the night. Years of vigilance had taught him to stay awake. Now that it was safe to sleep, he couldn't. The halls haunted him. A small figure met him and walked with him. It was a wizened old house elf. They talked quietly as they walked from corridor to corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Stranger

Daniel, Ron and Veronica started for their first class, Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class, right after breakfast. Hagrid met with all of the students from all four Houses together since Hogwarts' enrollment declined. The smallest House, Slytherin, suffered most because it was directly associated with the evil of Voldemort and his followers. Many of Slytherin's student's parents had been Death Eaters.

Although not banned from Hogwarts, Slytherin House's reputation and history were clearly tarnished, perhaps beyond repair. There were still a few, mostly subdued girls and boys that stood back from the main group. Even so, Daniel sensed arrogance among them. He knew almost immediately that there were a few among them that thought it was beneath them to be there with the students from other Houses.

"Come on in," Hagrid kindly waved them in. "I've got some interesting creatures this time." Ron had given Daniel the heads up about Hagrid and his 'interesting creatures'. He'd heard enough stories about dragons, blast-ended skrewts and giant spiders from the stories his father had told.

In camp, Hagrid's stories were always been told as '_pattrimishi_' or fairytales. However, they aroused Daniel's curiosity. Now that Daniel knew the giant, he wondered what type of animal Hagrid had brought to class for them to study. Since most of Daniel's life was spent living out-of-doors, he had both respect and a mild recklessness when it came to animals.

Hagrid's years at Hogwarts must have left him very mellow. On this first day of class, Hagrid brought a group of leprechauns who agreed to visit with the class. The class spent the entire afternoon sitting in the shade of the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest talking to them.

Ron and Veronica found the leprechauns amusing. Several of the small sprites rode into the clearing on the backs of hounds with their cobblers tools tied up in packs. The little men hid under the leaves of the plants near the forest. Hagrid was having a hard time trying to talk them into the open.

"Now yer want to be careful," he said quietly to the class before the leprechauns arrived, 'They like to trade and barter. They'll give you a handful of gold fer yer stuff, but the gold is worthless. It disappears after awhile." Several students glanced at each other, the gleam in their eyes dissolving.

"A mite dishonest to tell ya the truth," he said, continuing the lesson, "but sometimes they are handy. I mean, they'll sneak into your house in the middle of the night and do things like fix your shoes or clean and it's generally a good idea to give them something in return so it don't make 'em mad. Don't want 'em mad at ya," he said and shook his head solemnly. "They kin be mis-chee-vee-ous." Hagrid was coaxing some from the trees, "Don't like to be out in the daylight, they don't."

Daniel stood back from the rest and sat down in the shade of a large tree. He'd come upon leprechauns many times before and knew that Hagrid was shining up their characters a little. He sat back and watched the others in the class talk to the small fairies. Cautious as well as nervous, Daniel didn't know how to talk to the other students.

A Ravenclaw boy the same age as Daniel sat down beside him and spoke to him, "Hello." Dan nodded. "I'm Carl Rook." The boy watched the leprechauns. "Your Daniel Potter aren't you?"

"Yes," Daniel said, "I am." He waited. The boy nodded seriously.

"Everyone knows about your dad o' course. There was a few that were surprised that he had a son. You got a strong accent, you know," Carl said.

"Do I?" Daniel was a little surprised. "I guess I do. I've lived most of my life in Romania. At least my people travel through that area more than others."

"Really? That sounds interestin'. N'er been anywhere but home, Ireland that is. You'll hafta tell us about it sometime. Do ya think we ought'a try talkin' to one of 'em leprechauns?" Carl asked and surveyed one of the small fairies as it wandered toward them.

"I wouldn't," Daniel suggested. "Hagrid wasn't exaggerating. They aren't to be trusted. I wouldn't turn my back on them. They steal you know, anything that's not tied down."

"Aye, if ya 'ad somethin to steal," Carl sat back quietly and waited until the little wood fairy had passed. "I 'eard you was a Gypsy. I believe you'd know about them."

"Yes. By the way, we call ourselves Rom or Roma, not gypsies," Daniel said, watching Carl.

"Oh aye? I'm Irish," Carl said, as if he hadn't already told him, and then held out a hand. They shook. Daniel thought the boy had a rather strong accent himself.

Ron and Veronica joined them. They spent the rest of the lesson talking in whispers about the Carnivale. Several students came over and introduced themselves. They all wanted to know about it. Since he had only heard stories himself, Daniel told them what he knew.

By the time class was over, Daniel had almost forgotten for a short time his longing to be with his family and the wagons. He enjoyed being outside and had almost immediately felt a kinship with Hagrid.

The giant wandered over to talk with them while he kept watch and count over the students. "Daniel, it's really good to see you here at Hogwarts. Why it feels like old times," Hagrid said and smiled, his manner was warm and kind. "I'm not surprised you and Ron and Veronica met up already. Known these two all their lives. No better family than the Weasley's around." Ron grinned at Hagrid. "Mind you both, Hermione would skin me alive if she thought I was treatin' yer special, so don't give me nothing' to report, alright?" He winked at them and went off to fetch back some students who'd followed the leprechauns off into the trees.

"He's very, very gentle for a giant," Daniel said as they made their way back to the castle for another class.

"Half-giant," Ron said correcting him. " Hate to see a real one though. Mom says Hagrid had a half brother who was at least sixteen foot tall. Says they can grow as big as twenty-five," Ron chatted amicably.

"Still mum says that we need to watch out for him. He's been known to do… to get into trouble sometimes," Veronica went on. "Mum told me about the time that he bought a dragon egg from a man at the local pub… ." Daniel got to hear the story again with a few added embellishments that weren't in the original tale when it was told by his father. It included some parts about how they were all hung in the dungeon by their thumbs.

The morning passed quickly. They had their first Charm's class with Professor Flitwick, Daniel slid into a seat next to Conrad Bellows, a fellow Gryffindor. Veronica and Ron sat in seats across the aisle. Daniel noticed that the two seemed to do a lot of things in unison. Both got out their quills and parchment in one single motion. They didn't seem to notice. It was almost like watching a team of horse in tandem gait.

Professor Flitwick, was a very short man who stood on a pile of books to teach the class. He had a merry twinkle in his eye and his smile was contagious. The whole class seemed to enjoy their first try at binding charms. Daniel knew how to do knot charms since he was young and had no trouble in doing it in class. He waited, however, until others attempted it before producing his own.

He found the same was true in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class. Their first assignment, transfiguring sugar into sand, presented no problems for Daniel. Although he had never used a wand before he found that he could manipulate it easily with some practice. He spent time watching the other class members struggling with their own, some of whom found the assignment much more difficult.

Ron noticed how easily he had done his transfiguration. "Wow, Dan how'd you do that?" he asked. He and Veronica had completed their transfigurations shortly afterward.

"Some of these things aren't hard for me," Daniel said. "I learned a long time ago."

"Good then you can help us," Ron said gleefully, as Veronica nodded in agreement.

They went down for lunch. Daniel became aware that students from all four houses were crowding around him at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't used to notoriety and felt suddenly very closed in.

"Dan, could you tell us about the Vardo Carnivales?" Douglas Mason from Hufflepuff asked.

"I can't tell you much," Daniel answered quietly as everyone leaned into listen. "They haven't done one for about thirty years. Only the older men of my camp know how to do them," he muttered.

"Speak up mate!" an older student had dropped into a vacant seat down the table.

"My mum says that they are huge. All made of ice and there are rides- go-arounds and slides and all kinds of things," another girl said.

"Yeah and imagine if you got to be King or Queen. Wouldn't that be something?" An older girl joined in, her face shining with delight.

Veronica saved Daniel by pulling her satchel up and pulling out pictures. "I went up to the library and found these pictures." She scattered them down the table, where they were snatched up eagerly. Everyone was 'oohing' and 'ahing' .

Daniel ducked his head and applied himself to lunch, thankful when it finally ended.

Snape's Potions Class followed lunch. Ron gave a wild hoot, "We're going to be late!" They were only just in time, walking in just as Snape was opening the door to the dungeon classroom.

"Potter, I have a special seat for you," the grim looking man said, standing at the head of the class pointing at a desk to his immediate right, "and you two Weasleys, over here." He pointed to a desk across the room. Daniel sat his caldron down and joined a dorm mate, Roger DeVries at the desk.

With his arms crossed, Snape towered over Daniel. "You will follow the rules in this classroom without fail," Snape lectured, "no exceptions, no excuses. Anyone flaunting the rules, intentionally breaking the rules will be EXPELLED." He stared down at Daniel and then at the rest of the class.

Roger cowered behind the desk, "Beastly man, isn't he?" He introduced himself in a whisper.

Daniel hid a smile and turned to the boy. "You're Roger aren't you?" he mouthed.

"Yeah," Roger said and unloaded his cauldron. "Dan Potter?" he asked. "Heard that it's your family that's putting on the Carnivale at Christmas."

Daniel nodded again, frowning a little. He felt that this was getting tiresome already.

Snape hovered nearby for the rest of the period. He glared down into Daniel's cauldron once and then moved on.

Daniel noticed Roger struggling to make the concoction and whispered a few suggestions.

"You're really good at this," Roger said, thanking him for the help.

Snape stood at the entrance to the classroom door as everyone filed out. "Could I have a word, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked. Ron and Veronica looked at him with sympathy.

Daniel nodded to the others to go on without him. He waited until the door was firmly closed and then turned to Snape, grinning, "Hello, Professor Snape."

Snape's normally stony expression softened completely and a small curl formed at the edge of his mouth, "Hello, Mr. Potter."

Daniel was in his arms in a flash, "Boldo, mushto hom me di kava tute (Godfather, I'm glad to see you)! Mother didn't say you were here."

Snape held him for several minutes and then turned him loose to look at him, "Yes, well it is wise to not tell the world everything you know." Snape arched his brows and mused, "You did well with your potion today."

Danny grinned, "You taught that one to me when I was five."

Snape's expression registered pleasure, "Don't be too arrogant, Mr. Potter. You have much to learn."

Danny nodded solemnly.

"Are you doing alright here?" Snape asked. "I see you've made friends."

"Yes, the Weasley twins," Danny said.

Snape rolled his eyes, and groaned, "Ah yes, the Weasleys, another burden I must bear." He sat down in a student desk and drew Daniel close. " Jonas?"

It was the same ritual every time he saw his godfather. Daniel remembered when he was six and Severus had visited him during the summer. He'd seen the black eye that Jonas had given him in a fit of rage by throwing him across the ground with one wave of his hand..

"Who did this to you?" Severus had asked him quietly.

Daniel had never been able to lie to the man. He'd felt …and seen something deadly that he knew lurked behind the eyes. "Jonas."

Severus nodded seriously, "I will tell you something you must remember, Yanel. I will not tell your father of this. He would come here, and be very angry with Jonas and he would use his magic… a very powerful magic. If he used it, he would become very weak. So I will heal this for you and we will not talk of it again. If Jonas should ever hurt you again, you will send for me. You must promise this, Yanel." Snape said, waiting patiently for his promise.

Daniel had nodded, and given his oath, "Hai she li." After that he had been afraid to tell anyone when Jonas got angry out of fear they would let Harry know.

He was thinking about it when Severus shook him a little. "He treats me well," he said.

Snape's eyebrows were knitted together in a frown and then he asked, "Have you seen your father?"

Daniel raised his chin and tightened his jaw in anger. "No."

"When will you do that?" Severus asked.

Daniel felt his chin begin to quiver. He had never been able to hide anything from this man who was so much like a grandfather to him. When he learned earlier in the week that Snape was at the school he couldn't wait until he had his class. Now he looked into the black eyes and swallowed hard, and said, "I don't want to see him."

Snape frowned, "Alright. But it is inevitable that you two should talk. It's best if you show your courage and do it soon."

"Va, Boldo ( Yes, godfather)," Daniel nodded, dropping his head. He was about to leave when he turned, gave the tall man dressed in black a hug and held it until Severus' arms came around him. "Me dehav tu (I love you)."

The arms tightened. "Go now and join your friends," Snape's soft voice whispered in his ear. "Stay out of trouble. Come and visit me later."

Daniel joined Ron and Veronica on the way to the next class. "Professor Snape is a spooky guy," Veronica said. "It looked like you did really well in his class though."

"Yes, I think I'll do okay in Potions," he answered.

"The next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said, frowning. "I hear that Professor Berdache is really good. Mind you, not many Defense Against the Dark Art's teachers have stayed. There hasn't been a permanent teacher in the position since before mum and dad were here. Keep getting killed off or whatever. Nowadays though most people don't think it's necessary to learn about the Dark Arts." He looked at Daniel.

Veronica finished the thought for him, "Course mum and dad think that it's absolutely essential, as does Professor Potter, I expect." She glanced over at Daniel to see his reaction to her use of the name.

Daniel shrugged, replying, " There are evil people in the world. Maybe not the kind of evil that Professor Potter fought, but still enough to go around. I think that everyone should know how to take care of themselves."

Daniel experienced a little of it on his own, traveling with the kumpania. They'd met up with some pretty foul creatures and even fouler humans. He remembered when one of the old women had stepped out the back of their wagon and screamed all night long at the wind to keep the evil spirits away. He'd seen with his own eyes the faces of the souls of the dead killed by evil sorcerers trying to claim the warmth of the living. He'd been introduced to vampires by Jonas and had haggled with hags. He'd been four years old when he saw his first chimera.

He was looking forward to the class.

Professor Broder Berdache stood at the head of the class. In the brighter light of the classroom, his hair was pitch black with no touch of white in it. His face remained unlined; the skin tone pale, smooth, like a young woman's. The way he stood, tall and thin, with his hands folded in front of him wearing a black robe, gave him the uncanny appearance of a crow. The man's only ornamentation was a bronze amulet with an ancient rune carved into it hanging from a heavy gold chain around his neck.

Daniel wasn't aware that he was standing in the middle of the aisle, his mouth gaping open, as other students piled around him trying to find seats. He wasn't aware of anything but a tremendous sense of astonishment.

Since entering Hogwarts, his senses had been pricked by the unguarded emotions and unconscious sensations of the people around him. Jonas had taught him long ago, to block most of these impressions from his mind. Daniel knew that if he allowed himself to fully intercept and experience other people's emotional lives, the experience would drive him from the room screaming in pain. That had not happened since he was very young when he had experienced the visceral grief and despair his mother had endured at his father's parting.

As a result, as he entered Professor Berdache's room, he expected to feel the man's presence and personality as he did everyone else. Instead, he faced an emptiness he had never experienced before.

Ordinarily, when Daniel met someone he could describe that person in some detail long before they ever spoke. This was different, he could sense nothing. It was as if the man was blocking him! He couldn't read Berdache at all. The fluidity in the face made it appear as if there was more than one person present and lurking behind the eyes. The body movements gave no sense of gender, not the effeminate movement of a woman or the coarser strength of a male. And yet there was a great sensuality to the man. To Daniel's astonishment, there wasn't a hint of emotion that came from his voice or the eyes.

Daniel remained rooted to the spot barely noticing the amulet that glittered around Berdache's neck

Professor Berdache watched the class as they entered. He, too, marked Daniel with his eyes. Even though the face remained undisturbed in its grimness, there was a mild softening around the mouth.

For a moment, Daniel wondered if Berdache was not a _Senseve_. _Was he meeting a High Senseve? One even more skilled than Jonas?_ he thought. He knew there were some still alive. Some of the _High Senseve _demonstrated such brilliant skills that they could block another _Senseve_'s penetrations. Daniel stared in fascination.

_What would one be doing teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? _he wondered. Normally one would never consider this type of work, even though the Ministry sought them out for their skills as spies. Daniel curiosity was heightened.

"Mr. Potter, I believe," Professor Berdache actually smiled as he said it. " Are you having trouble finding a seat?" A hand pulled at Daniel's robe. He glanced down and Ron yanked him into the chair next to him. He hadn't realized that he had been left standing gawking while everyone else was seated. Daniel heard a few scattered laughs around the classroom.

"Quiet, please. Thank you. Now. Some of you may think that taking this class and learning about the Dark Arts is a waste of time." Some students in the class that glanced at each other, worried that he was reading their minds. "I caution you to not become complacent in your sense of safety. You are not safe, not yet." Professor Berdache meandered down the aisle. "Although the Dark Lord, Voldemort, (a gasp rose from some of the students still fearful of hearing the name spoken aloud) and his followers have been defeated, there are many that would pick up his wand and carry on in his place."

Berdache continued, "It's always been important to know how to defend yourselves. Today, we will start with some of the smaller curses and hexes. Please open your books." He walked the aisles as they took notes with their quills and parchment, filling two rolls before the hour was over.

Daniel's senses were on alert as they had never been before. He could barely pay attention to what Berdache said as he focused on the man as moved about the room. The amulet glinted in the light. He recognized it as something from his own people, a special amulet. Much like a locket; if one had the key or the ability to decipher the runes, it could be opened. The contents were always very private, unique and individual items chosen by the wearer.

Many of the women in the caravan were experts at devising these rare but beautiful objects. Valued everywhere by wizards and witches because of their beauty, and because it was almost impossible to break the number code that opened them.

They were also powerful objects that possessed an intelligence; at least an intelligence in the sense that they knew their owners. A pickpocket would have a hard time keeping one, as it would always find its' way home. With any luck it would reveal the thief. Daniel was aware that there were many hidden secrets to the amulets.

Professor Berdache strolled down the aisles between the desks and murmured quietly to different students as he went. He passed by Daniel's desk and gently touched the scroll that he was working on. Daniel closed his eyes focusing on the scent of the man's body, the temperature and the sound he made as he moved. There was nothing he could gather from any of it. If he had not known Berdache was a real human he would have believed him a ghost, he was so devoid of anything that Daniel could pick up. When the class gathered its books and began to file out Professor Berdache called Daniel to his desk.

"Mr. Potter would you stay behind a moment please?" Professor Berdache stuck his pen in the ink bottle and closed the book. The classroom emptied.

"Yes, Professor?" Daniel stood quietly. He felt terribly uncomfortable to be singled out so often.

"I just wanted to meet you, Daniel. Harry- pardon me… Headmaster Potter has told me so much about you," he said kindly, the hint of a smile played around the mouth. Nothing Daniel could discern gave the man's attitude or personality away.

"Professor, I noticed that you wear an amulet," Daniel mentioned, abiding by the custom of never asking direct questions of an adult. He skirted the issue by telling himself that expressing curiosity was forgivable. He searched for a way to ask Berdache politely if he was a _Senseve_ and to find out more about him. He also wanted to know if the man really knew what he had hanging around his neck.

Berdache appeared to understand. He smiled and looked down at the object on the chain that swung low on his breast. "Yes. It was given to me by a Barbaraska of the Larorato people. He told me it was powerful and I believe it has been," he talked and studied Daniel at the same time. "I realize most of our wizards don't understand the power of an amulet," he cradled it lovingly while he spoke. "How it chooses to stay with you, the indwelling intelligence and the magnificent beauty." Berdache was acting as if Daniel were not present.

It surprised Daniel that Berdache knew the right words for a wise, older man of the _Kumpania. _"Jolie Pulani is our oldest and wisest. He is Barbaraska with my people. I live in his wagon," Daniel explained as a means of introduction. If Professor Berdache was knowledgeable about Roma, he would understand.

"I lived with Lucretia for a long time. Maybe they have met on the Road." Professor Berdache was referring to the fact that to the Roma the world was the road they traveled, and their only home. As they traveled, it was common to meet other tribes, even extended family, along the way. In this way, Berdache was greeting Daniel in his own custom. "I realize it may feel a little awkward for you with so many of your father's friends around. We are _his _family Daniel… and yours as well. A family you have never known. I hope that we can change that."

"I was happy with my family, Professor," Daniel attempted to show some mild respect to Professor Berdache since Berdache was apparently going out of his way to show some to Daniel. "I didn't ask to come here and see no reason for it. My own people will teach me the skills they have."

"It's true your people are very skilled horsemen, brilliant entertainers and very clever wizards," Berdache spoke politely, "but it is a hard life to live Daniel. There are the open skies and fields, there are feasts and dancing and sun shining on your back." He slid thin fingered hands from his robe and gestured with expression towards the window and the great outdoors beyond. "There is also hunger, and loneliness and a never ending road. There are no greener pastures, better roads, nicer people and nothing is ever better. With your father you can make your own world and achieve anything you want. You can have more."

Daniel forgot his initial curiosity for this man and felt the bitterness and anger roar to the surface of his heart. This man bordered on rudeness, pried into Daniel's feelings, and sought to 'read' him. He felt sensual waves like mental fingers trying to penetrate him and it angered him. It also caught him off guard. He hadn't expected an outsider to have such skills.

Daniel's jaw ached from gritting his teeth. "I don't want it!" He felt himself losing control. "He's not my father," jerking his head towards the ceiling. "He's not been my father. He doesn't know me or need me. He is Gadje!" Daniel spit on the ground. And with all of the strength he possessed, he laughed aloud. If Professor Berdache knew anything, he knew that Daniel's actions gravely insulted Harry Potter.

Reeling, Daniel left the stunned Berdache sitting at his desk. Without realizing it Daniel left the castle for the open air. He ran towards the Forbidden Forest, a place that looked familiar to his own woods and meadows. He stopped, grasping his side and leaning into a tree. He'd been unaware of such strong feelings inside of him.

Spent, he threw himself to the ground just inside the Forbidden forest on a green lawn. He was angry at himself more than anything else for having lost control in front of Berdache. The man must be _Senseve, _he decided. He was very good and had gotten in. Daniel hadn't intended to let it happen. Berdache was such an unknown, he was so unreadable and then to let him crack him open like a hen's egg. Daniel felt appalled with himself.

He lay thinking about it all and wondered if he should just strike out on his own and try and find his camp. He lived on his own in the forest for many days at a time. That wasn't what worried him. It was trying to tell his mother why he had gone against her wishes and left Hogwarts.

_I'm going to look like a coward_, he thought with disgust. And, worse, how could he face Jonas' utter contempt for his actions. He felt like a failure.

Professor Berdache stepped to the fireplace and dropped some powder into it. Headmaster, may I have a word with you?" Harry's face appeared in the fire.

Harry listened. Sighing deeply, he nodded and disappeared from the flames. Professor Berdache stood with his hand on the mantel looking into the flames of the fire. His eyes glistened with emotion. His face became very feminine in appearance; changing so drastically that if one had entered the room unannounced they would have found a woman. The hair had dropped from its tie to fall about the face to the shoulder. The soft sigh that stole from the sensual woman's mouth was pitched higher. She sat down in a chair and rocked silently.

Hours later, long after supper, Hagrid walked up to Daniel out of the darkness . The light from his lamp formed a protective circle around them. Daniel's back was against mighty oak trees. "Daniel, it's time for you to go back up to the castle," Hagrid said very gently. "The forest is dangerous and you shouldn'a be 'ere alone. Besides McGonagall's gonna tan your hide for even being near the forest."

Daniel looked up at the man whose shadow was heightened by the light cast from the lamp. "I don't care, Hagrid. I hate it here…and I hate him!" He jerked his head towards the castle, but the words came out empty. He had lost the energy to be angry.

"Daniel, you don't mean that," Hagrid said, soothingly. He stood still in the dark like one of the ancient forest trees.

"I do!" Daniel said. He stood and faced the man, barely reaching Hagrid's midriff. "It's his fault that I'm here. I don't belong here. He's never called me his son. He's not even seen me since I was eight years old. Why now? Why bother now? What does he care?" Daniel couldn't stop the flow of angry words. He'd never told anyone except Jonas his feelings. It wasn't always safe to talk honestly with Jonas, but here in the dark with this big gentle giant, Daniel felt his heart bleeding out.

"Let me tell you a story," Hagrid said and sat on a stump, placing the lantern at his feet. "I'm sure you've heard the _history_ from many people, but not the real story."

"Years ago, when I went to fetch Harry from the Dursleys he was just as scared an' lonely as you are this night. Those Dursleys, nasty Muggles they were; mean to 'im, they were. Starved him and put bars on the windows, just like he was a prisoner."

He went on, "They taught 'em nothing'. He didn't even know he was a wizard, even though he was famous already, he didn't know it. He tried very hard to get away from it when all the world wanted to make him out to be somethin' he wasn't. Jus' like they'll want to do ter you, I expect."

Hagrid shook his head and then continued, "He went through a lot, Daniel. Teachers who thought he had a big head, other students and their parents who were threatened by his very existence- those who were on Vol… Voldemort's side." Hagrid dropped his head, the light shining on the whiteness of his head like gold.

"None of us knew then what danger he was in and what he was gonna have to face. Just think, Daniel, he had no parents. Your very own grandparents, James and Lily Potter were murdered. And in his very first year, eleven years old, just like you are now, he faced Voldemort and survived! The bravest thing I ever saw."

"That's just it Hagrid," Daniel dropped his head so Hagrid could not see the shame rising in his flushed face and mumbled, "I'm not brave. I can never be as brave as my father. Everyone will always be waiting for me to be like Harry Potter and I can't! I can't!" The rush of emotion came out, half in anger and half in resignation.

"Nobody's askin' you to be like yer father, Daniel, specially not Harry his-self," Hagrid said kindly. "Nobody would want yer to have to face what yer father faced." Hagrid sighed deeply, " Thank goodness all of that is over. Daniel, yer father is the kindest man I've ever known, 'ceptin' Dumbledore o'course. He's not here at Hogwarts anymore. Anyway, I know Harry. He jus' wants you to be happy. That's all. Jus' happy."

"Then he should have left me with my mother and my people." Daniel said.

"Yer a wizard Daniel. I'm saying it just like I said it to yer father when he was yer age. It means something!" Hagrid's face became stern, "It's a boy's life to run wild in the forest. I've known that life myself till Dumbledore took me in after my dad died. But it's a man's job to take on responsibility and that what your father wants. He wants yer to be trained up right. The best place fer that is right here at Hogwarts. The best job you kin do is be yerself and do the best you can. Now let's get on back to the castle. 'Fraid your going to 'ave to start that responsibility stuff right away, Professor McGonagall is waitin' for you in 'er office." His big hand rested on Daniel's shoulder as they made their way back up to the castle.

Daniel faced the old woman in her night dress. He didn't think it possible that the line of her mouth could get any straighter. She looked incredibly frail and ancient, but her blue eyes were as clear as lake water and about as icy.

"Mr. Potter," she began, " you were told only a short while ago that the dark forest was off limits to all students. Since you have disobeyed the rules you will receive a detention. Any further infractions and I will have to take them up with the headmaster. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice gave no indication that she was taking into account the fact that he was the headmaster's son.

"Yes, Professor, sorry." Daniel stood resolute before her. Hagrid's words had sunk in. He realized he'd acted childish. Strong and smart, he could take care of himself and basically Daniel had done that since he was very small. It wasn't the way of his people to coddle children. At eleven, he was almost considered a man by his people. He wasn't going to embarrass himself again. He had done the very thing he had sworn he would not do, _act_ _stupid_," he said to himself.

"Good. I will arrange detention for you tomorrow. In the meantime, please be off to your dormitory."

He left the room and headed for Gryffindor tower. Walking slowly up the stairs, his head bowed heavily on his shoulders, he encountered a figure in the shadows leaning slightly on his cane. It was his father.

"Hello, Daniel," The voice was soft, and the face grave.

"Hello, Professor Potter," Daniel's own voice was imbued with his sudden exhaustion. He wasn't prepared for this meeting and felt caught off guard.

"I'm glad to see your safe," the man said. "Was she hard on you?" Harry's head nodded toward McGonagall's office.

Daniel shook his head, and answered, "Said I would get detention." He looked up at his father as both turned and walked down the hall together. He felt drained of all energy. He tuned into his father's movements as they moved along the corridor, to his breathing, to pace of his steps. He could read his father's desire to make a connection. Daniel didn't offer anything.

Harry nodded and walked silently for awhile with Daniel until they reached the portrait hole. "Well, good night then Daniel."

"Good night, Headmaster," he stumbled on the words.

"Daniel," a hand dropped lightly on his shoulder and stopped him as the man towering over him spoke, "perhaps we can arrange a time to visit with one another. It's been a very long time."

This time Daniel didn't look up, his chest tight from the mixture of emotions he was feeling and the one's he could sense in the man touching him. "Yes, alright. Goodnight then." He gave the password '_recanto'_ to the fat lady's portrait and climbed through leaving his father in the hallway.

Hurrying up the steps he pulled his clothes off and climbed into bed. Fists clenched, he hid his face in the pillow, angry with himself and exhausted, he fell into a dreamless asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Like Father, Like Son

The reds and oranges of late autumn splashed against an azure sky one cool, crisp morning as the seasons changed from summer to fall. Thomas Clifford Begley, a Gryffindor boy, joined Daniel in practicing riding broomsticks at the Quidditch pitch before team practice.

Many times, as a youngster, Daniel rode a toy broomstick; always only inches from the ground. His people never used brooms as other wizards did, nor did they apparate or disparate as a means of travel. For centuries, the Romani tied their identity and their livelihood to their horses. But since his father had been a wizard, a Gadjo, he had taught Daniel how to fly.

For the first time, Daniel felt a burst of utter joy as he took off high over the field and swooped with breath-taking speed down to the field again.. The late October wind blew through his robes. He had never experienced such a delightful feeling. The broom was faster than the fastest horse he had ever ridden.

Wild with joy, he raced several other boys around the field in a mock Quidditch formation. With some regret, he realized that the Quidditch teacher and coach, Madam Morgan, was whistling for them to return to the ground so that the real team from Gryffindor could take the field. Ron had met up with him just as they crossed the green pitch. From the sidelines, Ron and Daniel watched as the teams took to the air and looped around the field. One of the Beaters waved as he zoomed by them at full speed just barely missing Ron's head."

"Show-off!" Ron shrieked after him, happily. They watched, as two boys carried the case with the Quidditch balls onto the field behind Madam Morgan.

Ron was instructing Daniel non-stop on the positions and functions of each player. "Those two over there," he pointed, "are chasers and those are the beaters. They try to keep the bludgers off the Chasers and the Seeker." Suddenly, Madam Morgan shrieked, "Boys, be careful!" The warning came to late. One of the boys who had been carrying the very ancient case holding the Quidditch balls stumbled. He dropped his end and the lid opened. The bludgers remained chained to the case, but the small compartment that held the Snitch had come open and in an instant the tiny golden-winged ball had flown out.

Daniel's eyes tracked it immediately and in an instant, he reached out and grasped it in one hand. "Hold on, here's the Snitch- I think you call it. It was about to get away from you." He handed the shiny small ball to Madam Morgan who stood staring at him with her mouth gaping wide.

A boy older and in his fourth year, wearing scarlet red Gryffindor robes dropped gracefully top the ground near Daniel. "You caught the Snitch! You caught it and you weren't even on a broom!"

Daniel didn't understand all the fuss. He had simply reached out and plucked it from the air. It had been barely free of its' case. Other team members now dropped to the ground speechless with wonder.

Ron smiled exuberantly "Your dad won't have been the youngest Seeker at Hogwart's anymore, Daniel. I think he's been replace," Ron spoke off to the side and almost in a whisper.

_It's a wonderful feeling to fly_, he thought, ignoring Ron's remark.

The Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor team, Albert Scott Finnegan immediately insisted on giving Daniel a tryout. After receiving rushed basic instructions, he let Daniel practiced with the team.

They worked until the sun began to set and almost missed the evening meal. Daniel tired, but joyful, finally set down and handed the Golden Snitch over to Albert Finnegan. He'd caught it every time.

"Our next game is in a month, Potter, " Finnegan grinned. "Rest up and be ready to play. You just passed the tryouts." The tall boy and other team members; Jerald Jenkins and Porter Finley, both fifth years (the oldest students at Hogwarts) and Betty Hood a third year all chatting excitedly, set off for the castle.

Ron joined him and they followed the other Gryffindors, "That was something. 'Gonna send an owl to dad tonight! Your just like your dad. My dad's told me stories you know. Professor Potter was one of the greatest Seekers Hogwarts has ever had. Wait 'til Vee hears bout this!"

Together Ron and Daniel headed up the lawn from the pitch. "Ron would you do something for me?" Daniel was walking slowly.

"Yeah what?" Ron was so happy he was almost skipping.

"Would you not talk about Harry. All I ever hear now is how great he is. I mean I _know_ he's a great man. I've just listened to it until I'm about fed up. I just want people to talk to me and not like he's standing right behind me. It's a little like having two shadows." He hesitated, but spoke firmly, " I'm not Harry Potter you know."

"Oh right," Ron nodded, fearful that he had offended, "see what you mean. Been treated differently ourselves often enough with dad and mum in the Ministry of Magic. Specially, mum being Minister of Magic, _and_ best friends with your father _and _HEROS. Understand completely."

Ron continued, "Hard living up to parents and what they've accomplished, hey? Like mum, she's so perfect," he shook his head and sighed heavily. "Gosh, mum loves rules you know. Don't think she ever broke one in her life. Course, Vicks does a better job. Always gets top marks, never does anything wrong." He rattled on as they walked. "Still it will be good to see you in a game. First of the season between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Possible to keep the school cup maybe."

Daniel smiled to himself and relaxed. Ron wasn't offended and was talking his ear off as usual. For the first time in days, he suddenly felt happy. He was going to play Quidditch and fly on a broom.

They walked back up to the castle chatting lightly about Quidditch and the players. Ron was a fountain of information.

As they talked about Quidditch and Daniel tried to persuade Ron to tryout for the team. "Why not? You seem to love it. It would be fun to be on the team together."

"Oh it would, yeah," Ron frowned. "Tell the truth, I don't know how good I'd be. Like to watch it alright, but it's another thing to actually do it, you know." Daniel was sure there was something that Ron wasn't telling him.

-------------------------

Daniel was looking forward to dinner and wasn't upset at all about the detention he was to serve after. Professor McGonagall decided that he would be spending the evening with Snape cleaning out cauldrons.

Veronica, joined them and was as excited as Ron to hear about Daniel being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "I'm not surprised at all," she said, helping herself to potatoes and peas.

"You aren't?" Ron, mumbled, gnawing away at corn on the cob. "How very bright of you to know, Vicky, since he told us he hadn't even played Quidditch before."

Once again, Daniel noticed that Ron using another variation of Veronica's name. Today it was Vicky. Veronica didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, 'like father, like son'," she exclaimed. Daniel bristled at this until Ron leaned over and whispered to Veronica about his earlier discussion with Daniel.

"Oh, sorry, Danny. I do understand." She looked anxiously at him.

"Not a problem," Daniel reassured her and relaxed. His mind wandered off. He knew about Harry's Quidditch reputation, although not as much of it as Ron and Veronica seemed to know. He felt himself getting mildly angry thinking about how he would have to compete with his father's reputation once again. It didn't seem like he was ever going to escape it.

"Vicks, why don't you tryout for the team. Dan seems to think I could, but, you know…" he mumbled and looked at her cross the table. They nodded at one another. Clearly they knew something he did not.

"I might," she changed the subject quickly. She returned to a book she was reading and was talking to him, "Danny. It's really, really interesting that your mother is a Gypsy witch. They are some of the most venerated witches in history." Veronica helped herself to a biscuit. "There are loads of legends about magic that Gypsies can do." Obviously her book covered the subject.

"Even old Dumbledore probably didn't know about it. I've read about him, you know," Veronica glanced up. " Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards in the world. Retired now. My mum is rewriting the book, Hogwarts; a History. It'll be Hogwarts: A History Revisited. I've read the older version and there's just no new information in it at all. I mean it really is important to keep up to-date. The last five hundred years is missing for goodness sake!"

Daniel continued to eat. He remembered the large book that Veronica had been reading on the train to Hogwarts.

Ron interrupted, "You'll find out that Veronica is always reading. Our house has more books in it than the library at Hogwarts. She and mum could rewrite the whole Hogwarts; A History , Revisited by themselves. Well actually, that's almost what they are doing, leastways mum is."

"As if you don't read, Ron Hermes Podius Weasley," she sneered at him. "Most of those books are yours!" She turned from him. "Ron thinks it'll make him look too smart."

Dan laughed and repeated, "'Hermes Podius'" as Ron choked. It was the first time Daniel had found something funny about outside wizards. He sobered a little and addressed Veronica, "By the way Veronica, our people call themselves Roma or Romani. It's a more respectful term."

She nodded looking worried that perhaps she had wrong-footed him again. "I found some very interesting books on the Roma," she said and nodded to see if she had gotten it right, "especially about Roma women. The most famous seers and gifted fortune-tellers in history have been Roma women."

"It's the custom among my people that the women are fortune-tellers. The men are more skilled in raising horses," Daniel explained. "They are called _Sfirnari_."

For an hour, long past their dinner they sat and talked. Ron and Veronica seemed spell-bound as Daniel described his tribe and their culture.

"Well, good supper," Ron commented. Throwing down his napkin he nodded to Daniel. "I'm going down to see Hagrid before it get's to late," Ron muttered. "Mum and dad says we should visit him regular. Not that it's a problem. Really a character, you know. You have plenty of time before your detention if you want to come."

"Did you know that Hagrid is our godfather," Veronica said. She was gathering her things.

"Want to go with Dan and me, then?" Ron asked Veronica.

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "It's always fun when he's come to visit. Danny, you should know that Hagrid tends to like monsters as pets. He tried to raise a dragon once," she said.

"I've heard," Daniel said. When his father had told the story told at the campfire, it kept everyone entertained for hours. They chatted as they strolled down through the wet evening grass towards the little hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Daniel agreed to join the two. He liked Hagrid. He lived the kind of life Daniel understood. He worked in the forest and tended to animals. Hagrid's attitude expressed a barebones honesty; something Daniel sensed about the big man. Daniel believed Hagrid could be trusted.

Nightfall came earlier and the twilight's pink clouds foretold a rainy evening. Knocking on the door, they could hear Hagrid's muffled voice. Normally, it would be booming through the open windows on a late summer's evening. Tonight, the windows were closed and the wood smoke from a fire assailed their noses. They stood waiting at the big wooden door unable to make out the words spoken or the identity of the visitor.

"Come in, come in." He said, opening the door at their knock. He let them into the dim candle-lit room. Ron and Veronica weren't aware of anyone else in the room. It appeared empty. Daniel noticed the wet footprints that darkened the wooden floor and trailed off into a shadowy corner. He held himself in check, not entering the room.

"Who were you talking to Hagrid?" Ron asked. "We heard you outside."

Hagrid turned to the corner. His visitor sat in the shadows and did not rise when they entered. "Daniel, Ron and Veronica this is a friend of mine." Hagrid nodded to the figure in shadow. "It's alright Verillieon, these are my godchildren and Harry's son, Daniel Potter."

The shadow leaned into the flickering firelight. He was willowy thin, small and dressed in strange iridescent robes that reflected the shimmer of the candlelight. If one looked at it directly the robe, the color would shift dramatically before the eyes.

The man's pale golden, long hair flowed around his heart-shaped pale face, draped to his chest. His rather long elegant ears made it clear that he was an elf, a Wood Glen elf.

Daniel acted first. He sensed the presence and had carefully not moved or spoken. He'd never seen an elf but knew they had seen him many times and been near him many times. The old men and women of 'his family' taught Daniel how to address an elf. Bending to one knee with head bowed, exposing his neck, he said very softly, " May you always find peace in the wood land, an arrow for your enemy and a friend in me."

The elf's stern expression softened at the words and the gesture. "And may thou always have a safe journey." He bowed slowly. "Thee is _Senseve,_" he said with the most melodious, rippling, calming voice Daniel had ever heard. It resembled the rustling of leaves in a tree and whispered past his ears so that he was sure the others had not overheard. "Hagrid has said, thee is also Rom."

"I am, as yet, not an _Adept_. I am Rom." Daniel nodded and stood, his head remaining bowed in a polite show of humility. If ever there were a _High_ _Senseve_, it was the Wood Glen Elves. Their capabilities extended far beyond his own.

"Lift thy eyes then, boy." The elf, motioned with his long slender fingers curling up fluidly under Daniel's chin. He gestured with such grace that one needed to watch carefully to see any motion at all. Daniel looked up into pale, gray eyes sparkling from the pallid face. The elf smiled gently, and said, "Thee does still have the smell of the wood, on you, boy."

Daniel immediately felt transported back into the woods, in the twilight of the day, watching the sun set and listening as the birds quieted. From the camp, he smelled the wood smoke and dinner cooking. Someone played a guitar and laughed. The tempo of the guitar picked up and he could feel his feet wanting to dance. The first star glittered in the scarlet-indigo sky. A horse neighed gently in the meadow.

"I will leave thee now Hagrid, so that thee can enjoy thy company." His gray eyes remained on Daniel for a moment. Daniel gasped and awoke as if from a dream. The elf moved through the shadows near the wall and disappeared out the open door without waiting for a word from Hagrid.

Daniel wanted to call him back. The elf had transported him effortlessly into a waking dream. Daniel realized that he was holding his breath looking at the door where the elf had disappeared. There was a faint, diffused golden light that seemed to drift from the path where he had walked and the fragrance of new-mown meadow grass drifting over them.

Hagrid moved to the fire and placed kettle on to warm. "Come on then, 'ave a seat. We'll 'ave some tea."

"Hagrid," Ron began, just then coming out of his shock. "That was an elf!"

Hagrid chuckled, "Caught on did ya?"

Veronica remained quiet and sat shivering at the table with excitement. Daniel realized she was bursting with questions.

"An elf," Ron said stunned, sitting down at the table. " Hagrid, how'd you ever make friends with one?"

"Known Verillieon for a long time. You might say he is a warden of this forest." Hagrid sat out a mug for each of them and began slicing some of his own fruitcake. "Noticed you knew the right thing to say, Daniel. Met an elf yerself, then?"

"Never saw one Hagrid, but I know they've been around," Daniel answered accepting the fruitcake politely and took a bite. He found it difficult to form words around the mass of cake that seemed to be growing as he chewed. He was still awed by what the elf had done.

"Don't doubt it," Hagrid said nodding. "You bein' in the forest and travelin' and all.

'magine your people know all about elves ."

Veronica couldn't contain herself. " He was wonderful, wasn't he!" she gasped, her face flushed with pink and her eyes gleamed. "I've heard stories, of course, but I never ever thought to see one. He was so beautiful and, and… he was like melted butter! Just… gorgeous!"

Hagrid chuckled looking at her.

"Not like house elves at all are they?" Ron grumbled suddenly, frowning at his sister.

"Nah, not like a house elf, not the same thing. I mean I think they're from the same race." Hagrid pondered for a moment. "But jus' looking' at 'em you can see that they're different as night and day," Hagrid said. " No, Verillieon's people are what you might call grand, maybe even a little majestic."

Veronica nodded eagerly.

Hagrid went on more seriously, "They are quite deadly too. No mistaken that. Very skilled with the bow and arrow. But mostly if they're left alone they are peaceful people. You don't want to never make one your enemy. Nope, that'd be bad." He nodded seriously over his tea.

Daniel added, finally swallowing the last bite of cake. "They are _kushti leha'irden leshya'e_. ." Daniel stopped, realizing that he was speaking in his own language. They all stared at him. "Sorry. It means… well it's hard to translate, but it means a very a fine deer- footed spirit." Daniel shrugged at the looks he was getting from all of them. "Well you saw him. I would guess that he could be standing next to you in the forest and you'd never know it."

Hagrid nodded in agreement, "Tha's pure poetry, it is, Danny. They do 'ave a magic that very few understand, but, they don't tolerate humans at all. They tend to think of humans as… low life, crude even." Hagrid sighed and said, "Sometimes, I think they gotta point."

"Why was he here?" Veronica asked still gazing at the door.

"Ah, jus' a friendly visit." Hagrid stood up and emptied out his cold mug of tea. He tried to appear casual. Daniel looked at his face and knew he was hiding something.

The visit indicated something more than just a casual meeting. Wood glen Elves did not 'visit' people, Daniel knew. If anything, a person would want to avoid contact since it might mean almost certain death. Daniel also knew there were few elves left in the world and they avoided humans at all costs. They thought of men as violent and self-destructive. Elves, although beautiful to look at, were among the most deadly of non-human creatures in the woods. Daniel didn't say anything and Veronica and Ron accepted Hagrid's explanation. He was slightly amused at how Hagrid always seemed to embellish these creatures' finer attributes.

Hagrid talked a little more about elves to satisfy Veronica's questions. "I guess you could call them guardians or stewards of the forest. They keep an eye out for things, know the trails in the forest and such. Very useful creatures they are." He sat about pouring more tea.

"I've never seen one Hagrid," Daniel said. " But I've been told that it's always wise to leave them alone if you ever come upon one."

"Probably a good thing Dan'l. They're not the friendliest of creatures. Still they are interesting. 'Specially in their tribes. Amazing to watch a bunch of 'em. Anyway… ," he went on. "Verillieon is a friend of yer father's." His face blushed suddenly and Daniel noticed and was also surprised at the news.

"Why don't they like humans, Hagrid?" Veronica asked.

"Humans are arrogant. They ruin the forest and hunt the animals without good cause," he answered. "It's always been the nature of humans to think they own everything and can do what they want with it. Tend to ignore other creatures. Elves aren't the only ones that resent that kind of thinking."

The little troop looked at the shadows a little more nervously. "They kill?" Ron asked, "How do they kill? With their bow and arrow?"

"Uh, perhaps I shouldn't say. Very unpleasant." Hagrid frowned. "Don't worry 'bout it. You're safe. Verillieon'll know y' now. He'll let the others know and they'll never harm you." He got up and collected their empty cups.

As if changing the subject Hagrid commented, " By the way Dan'l, I already heard that you got on the Quidditch team. Bless me, but it takes me back it does." They talked about Quidditch and Hagrid told them stories about how Harry and Ron had played on the Griffindor team.

Later, they talked about the Christmas Carnivale. Hagrid grinned, "Oh yeah, looking' forward to that an' all. 'Eard tell there's nothing' like it in the world and it's jus' for Hogwarts' students." He nodded at Danny. "Why they'd be comin' from all over the world to see it if they could. Gonna do it right on the lake I 'eard."

"What are they going to do, Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Not to tell yer." Hagrid shook his head. "Why it'll be a surprise to all of us. Course there's a few things they want me to do, I guess. Had a talk with Harry- Headmaster- to you'uns o'course. There's a pile o'work involved what with getting all the shopkeepers and all involved and havin' the animals and such."

They couldn't get Hagrid to explain any further and decided it was getting late. Together they climbed the slope to the castle, their wands lit and stuck out before them to light the way.

Daniel glanced back at Hagrid's hut and felt a sense of loneliness. He wished he could sit beside a fire and look up at the stars all night.

Ron walked beside him, "So you have detention tonight with Snape?"

"Yes," Daniel nodded.

Ron shook his head sympathetically, "From what I can tell it doesn't look like he's warmed up at all over the years. My dad said he used to scare everybody to death. I can see it, scares me a bit," Ron said and leaned over, "I heard he used to be a Death Eater."

"Ron!" Veronica nudged him with her elbow. "He also was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class. They don't give those to everyone you know, especially not Death Eaters. Anyway, I hope all goes well."

"Best get it over with Dan," they said together.

"Goodnight." Daniel was tired but happy. He headed for the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Detention

Daniel stepped into the dungeon classroom. It was almost completely dark except for the naked flame of a candle that sat on Severus' desk. He expected to see his godfather and had closed the door and was turning, saying, "Boldo, I get to spend the evening with you…" when he saw him. It was his father.

"Don't be angry with Severus, Daniel," Harry said getting up. "I asked him if I could do your detention instead. He was kind enough to let me clean the cauldrons using a wand, something he would never have let me do when I was your age." Harry stood and walked to the back of the classroom. "Could we go to my office, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded and together they made the long trip to the stone gargoyles that stood guard at the entrance to the headmaster's office.

Daniel glanced up at the man, trying to gauge his mood. They walked until they reached a set of spiral stairs. His father was not an easy man to read either. _Perhaps because of the many years as an Auror, one learns to guard themselves_, Daniel considered silently. _He is very light-footed even with a limp_, he thought. _I wonder where he got it?_

Harry stopped and spoke the secret password as Daniel stood aside watching. The passwords, 'James and Lily' were the names of Harry's parents, Daniels' dead grandparents. They took the staircase that led to the large wooden doors. As the doors slid open soundlessly and led into the inner chamber of his office, Harry gestured Daniel into a seat. With a light flick of his wand, Harry started a fire in the grate. "Your godfather hates any kind of plotting. I really hope you don't hold this against him."

Daniel gritted his teeth and snarled, "I wished it had been him instead of you." He wanted it to hurt a little and he saw that his words had met their mark.

Harry shifted in his chair. The silence hung between them for a long time. "I understand how hard this must be for you, coming here- a place that is strange. Being with Gadjo. I also realize that you have a burden to carry…" He spread his hands as if trying to acknowledge the breadth of the problem; his fame, his absences, his position in the school. Exasperated, he returned to the point. "I would like to make this work between us."

"Send me back!" Daniel said defiantly. "I'd rather be with the _kumpania_- my own kind- than here with you in this cold ugly castle. It's like a tomb; its all _mulo _(dead)! It's _muladi! _You even live with ghosts! And it stinks!" he said in disgust breaking into his own tongue. " I feel like a prisoner. I can't be by myself or even be myself. Everyone expects me to be like you. I don't even know what that means, since I don't know _WHO YOU _are!" He could feel the gritty years of sadness, grief and then the anger welling up inside.

"Sit down, Daniel." Harry's voice was firm.

Daniel sat stiffly on the edge of the chair and willed himself to cool down. He did not want to lose control and show disrespect but he went on, "You say you know Roma. Then you know that I would obey my mother, that I follow the ways of my tribe. But…" He struggled and couldn't find the words in anything but his own language. "_Yekka buliasa nashti beshes pe done grastende_! (With one behind you cannot sit on two horses.) Your world and your ways are Gadje! Don't ask me to be something I am not!"

"Let's have some tea," Harry's said softly, "_Si tut bocklo _( Are you hungry)?" He asked in Daniel's own language. It was courtesy.

At first, too angry to answer and then not wanting too appear friendly, Daniel sat quietly and without speaking. Harry waited. And then, he answered, "_Va (yes)_."

Daniel sat and drank the tea that was offered and ate the sandwiches that magically appeared at the table with no more than a flick of his father's wand. They sat quietly without speaking for almost a half hour of Daniel's recent outburst. Daniel kept his own face closed and watched, making mental notes. He really didn't know the man, hadn't seen him for years, and yet; the face of his father had not changed and was still tired with a hint of sadness around the eyes and the curve of the mouth.

Harry didn't seem angry or disturbed. He talked quietly, " I don't want you to be something your not, Danny. I don't want you to change. However, it seemed important to your mother that you come to Hogwarts." Harry poked at the fire and the flames flew high into the chimney and warmed their faces.

"I knew that your mother would never come to live here," he said and spread his hands out, palms up as if to say that he had given in to her wishes, "And I knew that I could not live with you and the Kumpania." Harry stared at the flames. "You have wonderful gifts, Danny, but it's time you see more of the world and learn about other wizards and witches."

"What about how I feel?" Daniel growled. "Did you or mother think how I would feel?"

"Yes, we did Danny," Harry said nodding and looked thoughtfully at him. "I gave it considerable thought. That's why I nearly reconsidered. I thought it would be too much to ask you to give up your way of life."

"And?" Danny sat forward. He could read his father's sincerity in his eyes and in the line of his face.

"At first I wanted to be selfish. I wanted you here with me at Hogwarts because I wanted to spend time with you; time that I didn't have while you were young." Harry turned an ember with his walking stick. "Then, I considered how it would be for you. I truly do understand what it means to have someone else in control of your life, in control of one's… destiny." He went on as if speaking to himself, "Your mother sent Jolie with the message that she wanted you here." His voice had a strange edge to it. " She insisted and I agreed."

Daniel didn't know what to say. He could sense that his father spoke the truth. He also knew that his mother would never consider this, especially without saying anything to him first. Something had driven her to force this on him. When the decision had been made he had not been included. He felt like he was being treated like a child and his mother had never done that to him before and he could read in his father's face a question. _He wonders why she has done it as well_, he thought.

Harry looked truly remorseful when he said, "I am sorry for not having found a way to talk to you first."

Daniel didn't reply. He wasn't as angry as he had been an hour before, just puzzled and could offer nothing else. They sat in silence again.

His father stared into the flames leaping up the smoked black chimney and began to talk about Hogwarts and his own first year. Daniel watched the memories swim lovingly across his father's face. The years seemed to fall away and a new energy danced in the eyes.

_This man is very kind and very sad, _Daniel thought briefly, but allowed no expression of any kind to show on his own face_. I have not forgotten your face, father._

Daniel began to remember his experiences listening to the stories told by the men around the campfire. Harry's skill as a storyteller made him highly valued in the kumpania. As he listened, Daniel relived those memories. He caught himself almost smiling.

At last as the tea grew cold and the fire died down, Harry stood up to poke at the embers. "I do have news for you, Danny that should brighten your day a little and I wanted to give it to you personally. The Kumpania is coming earlier then expected. Your mother and the rest of the camp will arrive the morning of the Quidditch match. I think she'll enjoy watching you play," Harry said gently, "I know I will. Maybe we can both get answers to our questions. Go on now and go to bed. It's late." Harry walked him through the massive office. Many very old, ornate clocks in the office began to announce the hour, in different, but synchronized musical chimes.

It was a beautiful office. Daniel glanced up at the portraits lining the walls; all old headmasters asleep at this hour of the night, some gently snoring. He noticed one that sat predominantly over the door, the figure was awake. "Professor, who is that?" The man in the portrait had a beard that hung to his waist, as did his hair. He beamed warmly down at both of them.

"You don't have to call me Professor when we are alone in my office, Danny," Harry coaxed him gently. Harry looked at the portrait and answered, "That's Albus Dumbledore, the last headmaster at Hogwarts. He was here when I attended Hogwarts. He was a very old… friend."

"I've seen him before," muttered Daniel continuing to look at the portrait in the dim light of the desk lamp.

"You have?" Harry asked with a very curious expression on his face. "You've met Dumbledore?" He looked at the man in the portrait who nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Daniel searched his memory. "It was a year or so ago, I was out in a meadow. The horses were grazing and I went to gather them. There was that old man sitting on a stump in the forest. He was all old and wrinkled. He smiled at me and looked at me with the sharpest look I'd ever seen. It felt like…" Daniel closed his eyes to remember the sensation, "prickly, as it went into my mind." Daniel relived the scene in his mind. He continued, "I mean for a moment I was a little worried that he was hexing me. I wasn't uhmm..._trashd_- the word for it is-uhm… frightened." He still had a hard time describing in words the sensations he experienced. "he has very blue eyes that look like deep water."

"Yes, I know that look." A frown wrinkled his father's brow and he said, "Go on."

"The old man held up his hand and waved me over to him," Danny continued. "He wore very nice robes for a traveler. He knew my name." Daniel glanced at Harry and then up at the portrait. "You know, my _real_ name." Daniel knew that his father understood that the Rom custom was to have three names. Only two were ever spoken aloud.

"What did he say to you, Daniel?" Harry's asked, his own eyes burned in the dim light of the room.

"It seemed like he _knew_ me and we'd never met before. He just said, 'Hello, _Yanel'_ and I said, 'Hello'. Then he said- 'People call me, Albus.' I remember thinking that I couldn't call him that, it would be very disrespectful, he being 'godiaver manush' (wise man). Va (yes)?"

Harry nodded. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes. I said, 'You are in a strange place, many miles from a village. Are you traveling? Would you like to share our camp?'" Daniel knew that his father understood. Daniel's family custom would be to invite a fellow traveler into the camp. "Then this Dumble…Dumbledore," Daniel stumbled over the name, "smiled and said that he could not come to the camp and thanked me."

"I said, 'How is it that you know my name?' because that worried me," Daniel gulped a little and dropped his head. The only time he would use his real name would be around his own people. Speaking one's real name outside the family was an invitation to be possessed or worse.

"It's alright Daniel, I understand. Go on," Harry encouraged.

"He asked if a woman by the name of Joheshi Vloyski was still living in our camp." Daniel stopped. Harry nodded at him as if giving permission to continue. "He looked at me as if my mind was a door and he could just opened it. It felt very strange. Jonas can almost read my thoughts, but…" Daniel stopping, feeling himself flush. He had revealed too much. He didn't want to be friendly with Harry, but he continued. "I felt exposed. I wanted to put up the sign to ward off the hex, if that was what he was doing, but I didn't."

"This is called Legilimency, Danny. It is a form of mind reading," Harry said and stared at the portrait.

_One can read the mind? _Daniel thought, surprised and horrified by the idea. He hurried to finish the story so that he could go. "The old man asked if Joheshi Vloyski was my grandmother. I told him that I never knew my grandmother, not even her name. That would not be talked about you know." He glanced up to see if Harry did know. His father was staring off into space. He hurried on, "I went on to gather the horses and when I looked back he was gone. What you call disapparated. My people don't do that, you know, think it's bad magic," Daniel reported proudly.

Harry looked at him and then sent him down the stairs. "Go on to bed now Daniel, enough for one night."

Daniel hesitated. It wasn't a custom to ask an adult questions and he didn't want to appear friendly, but he was curious, "Did you know my grandmother?"

"No, Danny, I didn't and I don't know why Dumbledore asked about her," Harry said peering up into the face of his old headmaster.

Daniel, however, didn't go straight away to bed. He met Snape on the stairs.

"Professor," Daniel stopped.

Snape looked at him closely and put a hand on his shoulder, "So you're angry with me," he stated as if it were an answer to his question and he pursed his lips. "It won't be the last time you are ever angry with me. How did it go?"

Daniel shrugged and muttered, "I don't like surprises." He then smiled coyly, "I still owe you a detention, Professor. I understand that I have to clean cauldrons without using a wand."

Snape snorted, "As if you need a wand! Tomorrow evening then, young Mr. Potter. Please don't keep me waiting."

---------------------

He walked down the corridor silently and tried not to think about Harry. In a few weeks he would see his mother and play Quidditch. His friends and family would be there to begin to build the amazing Carnivale and stay for the winter. It would not be so awful if his family was on the grounds. He wouldn't feel so lonely.

Daniel climbed into bed and the memories flooded over him. Just being near Harry, smelling him, hearing his voice, seeing his face; it all flooded back. He remembered being a little boy. He remembered how much he loved the man that had taken him for rides on his broomstick, how they had laid in the sun, in the grass, while the horses grazed around them and laughed and played. Daniel struggled with his feelings. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to forgive, and yet he could do neither.

Daniel hoped that Harry wouldn't miss the paper he had slipped into his pocket when his head was turned, at least until he found a way to return it to his study. The paper lay in the pocket of his robe. His hand had naturally dropped on the pile that sat by the chair. It was partially covered with a velvet cloth and he could see it was old with faded writing.

If asked, he could never have begun to explain why he had hastily thrown the cloth over the rest and had slipped it into his pocket.

------------------

"Severus, I want you to go and talk to Albus and find out about this," Harry said sitting before the fire. His old teacher and friend sat across from him.

Snape nodded. "When are you going to talk to Albus, Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry shot him a look.

"It's been twelve years," Severus said. "It's not likely that I can trick him as I did Yanel. You need to talk to him yourself."

Harry stared at the fire and answered, "Yes, I know. Soon. Just find out for me if he's stirring the pot. Especially if he's mixed up in these rumors about Nadya."

"You know that he would not do that. If anything he would be trying to find out who was," Snape snarled. "He is not an evil man, Harry. He was not the only one who made the decision twenty-two years ago to perform the magic on you." They had been over the story many times and Snape was out-of-sorts and growling. "He did not foresee that it would have an impact on Daniel."

Harry recognized the bad mood. "Alright. I guess if my son can face me, I can find the courage to face Albus. Although it's gotten harder to think about over the years. Anyway, will you go to him first ?"

Snape nodded and replied curtly, "How did it go with Yanel?"

"He's angry." Harry stood and limped to the side table where there was a brandy decanter. He kept it for his occasional visits with Snape who accepted a small glass. "He doesn't like it here. But now that he is here, I want him to stay."

"He will adjust," Snape said sipping his brandy.

Harry sat down heavily in his chair and stared once again at the fire. "I don't know, Severus, I think I've lost him."

"Someday he will understand," Snape said. "It will be a hard tale to tell, but you will tell it"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jonas

Ron shook him awake. "Come on, wake up! Just have time for breakfast and then Herbology class."

"What time is it?" He looked at the clock on the wall. It was something he was having a terrible time adjusting to. When he was with the wagons and the kumpania he had never had to worry about the exact time. He slept until he wasn't tired and woke to eat whenever food was available. The only time, to him, was day and night.

Rushing after Ron, he was still pulling on his cloak as he entered the great hall for breakfast.

The twins were doing their normal routine of eating breakfast, but their movements had drawn the attention of those around them. Daniel ate his breakfast and watched with the others as Ron and Veronica ate theirs' in perfect synchronized motion, even down to eating the same foods at the same time. They were still wondering what everyone was staring at when it came time to leave for classes.

Daniel was enjoying himself like the others at the table and he hesitated in interrupting them but could wait no longer. "Time to go," he finally said. They headed off to Herbology.

On their second day of classes at Hogwarts, Daniel had met the man Harry called Neville. The twins knew him because he was their uncle. He had married their Aunt Ginny. Neville was now their professor in Herbology. Professor Longbottom was a strange man. He was very shy and always managed to be standing behind large potted plants when he spoke, so that all that remained showing was his head. It gave off the impression that he was a living man-plant.

They chatted easily with him. As the class worked on potting fast-growing fenlock, Veronica and Ron talked to him.

Daniel thought the Professor an amusing man, much like his uncle in the Kampania, the one called Jolie. Professor Longbottom was different in that he was very shy. However around Daniel and Veronica and Ron he was much more open. He greeted Daniel with enthusiasm.

"Daniel's really good with herbs and stuff," Ron said." He showed me how to mix this recipe for fertilizer. Didn't ya Dan?"

Professor Longbottom looked at the written recipe, and said, "Your father wasn't very good with plants you know, but this is very interesting." Longbottom put a pair of nez-pince on his nose and read the ingredients. "He told me that you have knowledge of many, many plants and perhaps you'll give us your time someday and tell us all about them?" Professor Longbottom looked genuinely enthusiastic and Daniel was pleased to know that there was something he was good at that Harry wasn't.

"Of course, Professor. I would be happy to show you," Daniel said and blushed slightly.

"Yes, very good, very good. Then we'll plan a field trip." Professor Longbottom announced a field trip to the class for the very next class period.

Daniel wondered how Professor Longbottom would manage a field trip without being able to stand behind a potted plant. _Maybe he'll just jump from tree to tree_, he thought with amusement.

The morning went quickly.

"What is it, Dan?" Ron asked noticing him stop abruptly on the way back to the castle for classes.

"Later," whispered Daniel, "I've just seen Jonas."

After classes, Daniel led the way down the grassy slope from the castle, around the lake to the encampment. He was greeted by everyone. Some of the younger children followed them and were curious about Veronica and Ron, but no adult was rude enough to show such a keen interest.

Daniel found Jonas first. He sat against a tree hidden almost like a leprechaun, smoking a long, thin pipe. His hat was pulled down so that the brim covered the eyes. Several days growth of beard made his chin look scraggily. The thick fingers curled around the pipe stem. He looked very relaxed and almost asleep. His clothes were a brown-beaten leather vest over a green shirt that almost made him blend in with the bark of the tree. He made no movement to suggest that he knew they were there.

"These are _Shavora_," he said to Jonas and to Ron and Veronica, he translated, "it means friends." Dan sat on the grass cross-legged. Ron and Veronica sat down with him. Jonas peered from under the wide brimmed farmer's hat at Veronica and then turned to Daniel with the slightest movement of his head.

"Why is it that you have shut yourself off from your senses and trust them no more," he began. "_Ne rakesa tu Romanes_? ( Can you not speak Romani?)" he chided.

Daniel squirmed uneasily. He knew that Jonas knew he did not want to talk about this in front of Ron and Veronica, but also knew it wouldn't stop him. Jonas' style was to always point out rather ruthlessly the weakness he saw in him.

"If you are ashamed you should not have brought them with you," was Jonas' reply to the unspoken knowledge. "You have chosen them as friends. Then treat them as friends or send them away."

"I'm not ashamed," Daniel began, looking at Veronica and Ron and then turning to the man, spoke in English so that they would know what he said. "You don't know what it's like to be an open door up there." He said nodded towards the castle copying Jonas' movement of his head. "It's like a hundred fingers touching and probing. I feel all bruised from it. They have no control over themselves. Every thought and feeling and movement is ungoverned, so I have covered my heart." It was his way of saying that he protected himself from all the psychic intrusions.

Veronica and Ron stared at them both. Jonas smiled kindly at them and spoke very congenially, "I see that Daniel failed to mention to you that he is a _Senseve _and I am his _Adept."_

The first wave of comprehension broke over Ron's face. "A _Senseve_. Wow! I've heard about that. How come you never told us? " He turned to Daniel and looked at him with renewed wonder in his eyes. "A _Senseve_! I mean what's it like? Mum said that a _Senseve_ can track like a bloodhound, that you can follow a scent or see the footprints of a person who has walked into a room days later or, or…." His eyes began to shine at the possibilities. "I mean, wow!

"Ron, don't be rude. You make them sound like dogs. I mean really," Veronica chastised her twin, and then turned back to Jonas and Daniel. "There are all kinds of stories, of course." She waited politely, but both Jonas and Daniel knew that she was as eager to ask questions as Ron had been.

Daniel was embarrassed by their reaction and once again felt slightly angry at Jonas' mild betrayal of him. It wasn't unusual for Jonas to do things that humiliated or embarrassed or even hurt and when he spoke of it once, Jonas had rebuked him for being weak. he now suffered such insults in silence.

Jonas smiled again and looked at her for a long time before speaking. Daniel was surprised to hear him speak gently. "It is not a trick girl. It is our senses," he said, and he held his hand up splaying his fingers and crossing them before her eyes so sensuously that they were all mesmerized by the action.

When the moment had passed and Jonas finally spoke, Daniel realized he was holding his own breath. "Daniel has yet to learn that we not only sense in a way that is not like others but that we _make sense _of our senses." Daniel heard the criticism and Jonas continued his disguised lecture as he explained to Ron and Veronica.

Jonas uncurled his legs and drew from his pipe. Smoke swirled up under the brim of the hat and only his mouth was visible as he spoke. "We can sense a fly walking across a web before the spider knows it's there. We can hear the leaf fall from the tree before it touches the ground . If I close my eyes I can hear each of you breath and I can hear your hearts beat. Once I have smelled you, I will always know that it is you, separate from another, just like a bloodhound but better!" He tilted his head back and smiled at Ron, the gray eyes twinkled with an inner light.

"But it is more. I can hear the ant as it crawls along the ground towards the nest and count the number of pebbles under my foot." He pointed at the ground with the stem of his pipe and then looked up into the sky. "I can also stand on the shore of the ocean and know each fish that swims in its depths. I can stand on a mountain and see the world and every wheel that turns on the road." He closed his eyes dropping his head to his chest. Daniel was afraid to swallow and miss a moment of this performance. It was an act, because he knew his teacher. Jonas would never show an outsider his true nature. One that leaned towards being a little frightening.

"Holy cow!" Ron breathed sitting looking up at the man with astonishment not aware that Jonas was having him on.

This brought Jonas back to his little audience and he knocked the pipe against his boot. He again looked amused but turned to Daniel with sharp eyes. "Tell me then, boy," he said.

Daniel took no offense at being addressed as a boy. He knew the day would come when Jonas would address him by another name and it would mean that he had mastered his skills and become an _Adept. _He knew it was Jonas' way of hardening him to the world.

"I feel overwhelmed sometimes," Daniel talked without holding back. He talked about his anger and his fears, about his mother and especially about Harry, the man he was beginning to know and the man he remembered. He transmitted his great confusion and pain.

"There has always been a time when you knew that your world would become more than the back of your mother's wagon. Did you not think that there was some purpose behind developing your gifts?" Jonas murmured. "Was that never in your mind boy?"

"What purpose?" Daniel said.

"My role here is teacher and guardian, I am not here to dakker (tell your fortune). Your destiny is much, much greater and broader than anyone knows," he shrugged. The hard black eyes looked at him. "If you stand on a mountain and look out, you can see the world turn. You cannot if your mind is bent only on a blade of grass."

They sat in silence for sometime letting the sun warm them. Daniel once again felt chastised by his teacher. He knew that he was not a good student and slow to learn. _I should have known the answer myself, _he thought.

Daniel thought about what Jonas was saying. He knew that he had a choice. He could use the gifts he was given or keep them blocked. Somehow after talking about it all he felt stupid for having bothered Jonas about his feelings.

_Jonas is right, _he thought_, as always. I need to stop whining and stop being a coward._

They talked about Quidditch and about school. Jonas was interested and amused by Veronica and Ron and teased Ron playfully. He kept himself apart from Veronica and didn't address her directly, although the eyes studied her.

When Ron brought up Professor Berdache it reminded Daniel of what he wanted to tell Jonas about him. "Do you think he is _Senseve_?" he asked, "He's so blank. His moods and emotions are like a river, they flow out so fast and wide and broad that I can't capture them and his face is motionless and unmoved. When I first met him he was 'sensing' me."

Jonas pondered the question looking genuinely baffled. "No, he is not _Senseve_. I know them all and they know me- we sense each other, as you will in time, sense them. He calls himself Berdache?" He knocked the pipe against his boot and abruptly attempted to end any further discussion. "I will think on this Daniel."

Daniel could see him tremble slightly. "Jonas, why don't you know him? He is Rom. He acts like he knows mother really well but I've never seen him before. He told me about a barbaraska named Tshaya and he wears an amulet; the Kenash. Why would he do such a thing?"

Jonas stood up with his back to them. Daniel couldn't tell what he was thinking, Jonas was too good at covering his feelings and thoughts, but the information had clearly disturbed him. Daniel had never seen him without complete control over himself and now he was turned away. Daniel could sense a disturbance around him like the prelude to an earthquake and it frightened him.

Daniel hoped that Jonas would turn around so that he could see his face. It was always easier to pick up subtle cues in a persons face, even in Jonas'.

He finally turned to him and said, "He is Rom and you think he is Senseve and wears the Kenash." Jonas passed a hand over his face. He was normally sunburned from being out in the weather, but he looked ghastly pale like old candle wax. His hands shook perceptibly and Daniel jumped to his feet, but remained silent. He didn't want to make him mad by pointing his actions out in front of Gadje.

Jonas' face was blank like a sleepwalker. "Come back to see me later," he said and then seemed to recover, "when you have learned some manners and no longer ask questions." He left Daniel feeling embarrassed as usual; and yet, also mystified.

"He's so…so brilliant, Dan." Ron said and watched him walk away. "I mean can he… can you both do that, what he said?"

Daniel smiled and answered slowly, "No, not completely." He struggled to put the concept into words. "It's like we have these," he touched his nose and ears and stretched his fingers out, "and then we have to take what we sense and put it all together like a puzzle. That's what Jonas was telling me a bit ago." Looking at Ron it was apparent that he wasn't being clear.

"It's like your mum was saying. If I were a bloodhound and you were a criminal trying to escape, I could track you by following my nose. Still it's more. It's like a really hard riddle that you have to find the answer to." Daniel stared after the figure and said, "Actually Jonas probably can do all of those things he talked about and more. I wouldn't doubt that he can hear an ant walk, but he can't count the fish in the sea. He was grinning at you."

"He was what?' Ron looked puzzled.

Daniel struggled for the right phrase, and said, "He was having you on, laughing at you," he added quickly, "but not to offend, you know."

"Oh, yeah, okay. So, Dan, he's like a super detective then?" Ron nodded thoughtfully.

"A what?" Daniel asked. It was his turn to be puzzled.

"Never mind," Ron said, looking serious. "You'd have to know my Grandfather. he's really a muggle fanatic. I think I've got it, though. I can tell it's a bit of a bother to be so sensitive to everything sometimes. I mean the way you were describing how it felt to be in Hogwarts." He was trying to be sympathetic after hearing what Daniel had been through.

"I'm not so good at guarding against it. Jonas was right, I've just shut it all out and that's not good either. It's like tying one hand against your side, it kind of cripples you. I'll never learn if I don't open myself to it. Still sometimes it feels like needles sticking in my skin."

Ron nodded. "Right then," he said standing.

Veronica walked beside them listening to their conversation and suddenly spoke up, "Danny, why is Jonas so mean to you?"

Daniel came to a complete stop and stared at her and Ron did as well. He couldn't find an answer immediately. He'd thought that it was just him being to sensitive to criticism and that others would not think that Jonas was being hard on him at all. Of course, there were rarely people around to witness it when it happened. "He wasn't mean," he stuttered, defensively. " Sometimes, he has to be hard with me, so that I can learn. I'm not a very… not a good student." He stopped, his answer sounded lame and Daniel was once again embarrassed.

"So far Danny, I haven't seen you do badly at anything. As a matter of fact, you're a terrific student. I can't imagine that it would be any different in your training as a _Senseve_."

Daniel couldn't find anything to say and all Ron could do was look at his sister with a quizzical kind of stare.

"Should we go visit your mother then?" she asked.

"She's not here," Daniel said and turned to go back to the castle.

"How do you know?" Ron began, and then started, "Oh, right!"

Ron and Veronica followed him away from camp. They both chattered on about Jonas while Daniel listened. He'd always felt very a kinship with Jonas because of their shared gifts. He wouldn't have known who to talk to about them except another Senseve and so had grown up sharing his every thought and feeling with the man. He seemed more like a father or brother sort of person than Harry had ever been. A strict and often harsh father, he had to admit; not one to show emotion, but one who was interested in Daniel improving his skills. Daniel felt a nudge of guilt at the thought, which surprised him. Jonas had been the only 'father' he'd ever known to some degree although Daniel could and did remember times when he had been with his true father, Harry.

"Daniel, I'm really sorry we weren't more sensitive about how you'd feel about your dad and all," Veronica spoke first. "Why didn't you tell us that you were a _Senseve_?" Her voice sounded a little hurt.

"It wasn't that I was trying to keep it from you," he answered. "You see it's just very rude to talk about such things among my people. It would be like bragging. To me it's just something Jonas and I were born with, like your curly hair."

"Handy, though," Ron murmured as he walked beside him. "All kinds of things you could do."

"Jonas was right, Ron. It's not a trick. It's to be taken very seriously," Daniel said, "and sometimes it's very hard work. There are all sorts of rules about privacy and intruding on people. It sometimes looks like we're living inside a person, or something. If you're really good like Jonas is, you can learn a lot about a person the first time you meet them." Daniel noticed Veronica blanch at that. "We don't use our skills to harm or hurt people, or even pry into their lives."

"Course, your right." Ron agreed seriously, and then, "You as good as he is?"

"Almost," Daniel grinned and blushed. "I'm still considered an apprentice and should become an Adept one of these days when Jonas feels I am ready."

"That reminds me, what was all that about Professor Berdache?" Veronica asked. They were nearing the castle and passing other students.

"He's just not right," Daniel said, keeping his voice low. "There's something about him that's different. I can't read him at all. Jonas will sort it all out." Her question reminded him of Jonas' reaction. His teacher had never lied to him and had never, ever reacted as violently to something as he had just done. Daniel knew he was right about Berdache, he was a Senseve.

_Why would he deny it_, he wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. News from the Daily Prophet.

"It will be okay, Daniel," Veronica said and buttered some toast and handed him another piece even though an uneaten one lay on his plate. He wasn't hungry. In less than an hour he was going to play Quidditch, in a match, for the first time. His father was one of the most famous Seekers in history and he would be watching, More importantly, his mother would be sitting at Harry's side. He'd not heard from her since he'd been put on the train to Hogwarts, weeks ago and Harry had told him that they were arriving early and she would be in time to watch the game. It made his stomach roll wondering if she would be pleased or unhappy that he was involved in a Gadjo (non-Gypsy) sport.

His mother had not yet arrived as he finished his breakfast. The wagons, probably just over a dozen, were expected to roll onto the grounds just as the Quidditch match would begin. Since his people didn't use owls to send messages, Daniel didn't expect a letter from her. No one in the caravan owned a watch and time meant very little to them. He just hoped that they would arrive in time. He wanted his mother to see him fly.

He glanced at the head table where his father, and Professor Berdache visited with one another. Over the past several weeks, Daniel watched his father at moments when he thought Harry wasn't watching or was unaware. The evening in his father's study seemed like a dream. They had not talked again since.

Veronica handed Daniel the Daily Prophet.

"We didn't want to upset you before the match, Dan, but thought you ought to know." Ron stared down at his sausages and looked guilty. "One of the Ravenclaw girls showed this to me last night."

Daniel read the headlines; "_Famous Harry Potter Married to Voldemort Kin"_

_Harry Potter, the now infamous slayer of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, has been keeping a secret for twelve years. While the world applauded his career as England's World Cup Champion Quidditch Seeker, his career as Auror and his ultimate victory over the terrorist and murderer, Lord Voldemort, Potter was secretly married to Hungarian-born, Gypsy princess Nadya Vloyski._

_It was recently discovered that Nadya Vloyski is the granddaughter of Tebanya Olayna Vloyski. For those unaware of this, Tebanya Vloyski was the wife of muggle-born, Tom Riddle. Riddle and Vloyski were in fact the parent's of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Nadya Potter is the niece of Lord Voldemort._

_Once thought to have died giving birth to Lord Voldemort, his true name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Prophet now has substantiated information that Tebanya Riddle did NOT DIE. News has reached us that the woman hid with her Gypsy family and escaped the death that probably awaited her at the hands of her cruel and evil son, who murdered his own father and other family members. _

_While in hiding, Tebanya bore a daughter, Joheshi Vloyski, Voldemort's sister. In a strange twist of fate, it is likely that Lord Voldemort was probably unaware that he had a sister or a niece. Furthermore, the Dark Lord's attention remained riveted persistently on the 'Boy that Lived', Harry Potter. Had he known that his niece produced a male heir, the tide of the war might have turned into a victory for Voldemort, rather than to defeat._

_No less astounding is the fact that Tebanya Riddle is a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slytherin was said to have married the most famous Gypsy witch of the time, Puka Petrotski._

_Currently, Harry Potter holds the post of Headmaster at Hogwarts. His son, Daniel Potter, who is now a proven descendent of Salazar Slytherin, is a first year student at Hogwarts._

_Many wonder what the father-son combination will produce. Some fear that the Voldemort-Gypsy influence will tarnish the noble Potter legacy and perhaps the prestige of Hogwarts. Some have questioned why Headmaster Harry Potter ever considered such a union had he known about his wife's heritage. Headmaster Potter has been unavailable for comment pursuant to our inquiries. However, we hope, these questions will soon be answered by Daily Prophet correspondents._

_Minister of Magic, Hermione Weasley, long-time friend of Headmaster Potter, was not available for comment. Some wonder whether she and husband Ronald Weasley, of the Office of the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts, have, in fact, been aware of Mrs. Potter's family ties from the beginning._

Daniel sat reading the article again and again, aware of his friend's eyes watching him. The rustling of papers in the Great Hall told him that others were also reading and sharing the news. The murmurs of students with his name on their lips reached his sensitive ears. He got up and left the table. Veronica and Ron followed close on his heels.

"Go on, Daniel," Ron said sympathetically and walked with him to the Quidditch pitch, "They're just trolling the waters for trouble, they are. They talk about dad and mum all the time, too."

Daniel shrugged and mumbled, "It doesn't matter to me if my mother was related to Voldemort or even Slytherin. He lived a thousand years ago! Who cares?"

"What about your grandmother?" Ron asked. "She was Voldemort's sister!"

"I don't know her. I don't even remember her," Daniel said and slouched against a wall. He was remembering the conversation in his father's study and the man in the portrait, Dumbledore. He had asked about Joheshi Vloyski, too. "If she hid with the gypsies, as the Daily Prophet says, then she was hiding among us. And, she wasn't, I would have known. They're just dead wrong."

He was at a loss to understand the looks and stares and whispers from the students as they passed him. Daniel never liked being the center of attention. It always made him terribly uncomfortable. Here it was again. "Why are people so interested anyway?" he mumbled.

"Some mean people are bound to take it out on you and you're family," Ron said sadly, "maybe even be afraid of you."

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Veronica started. "Ron's right. This is not a good thing at all. It's only been a short time since this dark wizard was killed by your father. People are still very afraid."

Daniel halted and turned to them, using a Romani word swear word, "_Dordi_! It's not important to me! Do you understand? This is your world, not mine. These things don't matter in my world. We live each day as it comes. Why is it so important to all of you, this history thing? It's over and done. Voldemort is dead and, Slytherin is certainly dead. Can't anyone let it go?" Neither of his white-faced friends responded. They walked him to the Gryffindor team tent in silence.

Daniel immediately felt bad. It wasn't their fault that this happened and he'd insulted them by referring to his and their world as separate. As a matter of fact, he was growing accustomed to the idea that there was very little difference between his and their world. He felt accepted by his friends and others at Hogwarts more than he ever thought would be possible. He still didn't trust many people but his guard had relaxed considerably as he grew more comfortable at Hogwarts. When Daniel was being honest with himself, he realized he really enjoyed being at Hogwarts.

Ron felt clumsy, at a loss for any kind of comforting words. Finally, he blurted out, "Soon as I see your mum, I'll come back and let you know." He left Daniel and Veronica behind.

"Daniel, if you keep setting yourself apart from the rest of us, then you'll never feel like you belong. Ron and I certainly know what it's like to be the children of famous people. If anybody would understand, it's us. I mean our mother is THE Minister of Magic, for heaven's sake!" She spoke firmly but kindly, "We're only trying to help. If you weren't so busy avoiding it, you'd realize that things like these are serious matters whether it's in your world _or_ ours. It effects us, too."

"You're right and I'm sorry," he said, shifting from one foot to another. He'd never been very good at thinking of others. _Hadn't Jonas always told him so_, he thought. _Selfish and stupid, that's what I am._

The team was already in the dressing room and he had to leave. But he couldn't leave until he knew that Veronica understood he was being sincere. "I believe you are my friends and I shouldn't be angry with you," he admitted to her. "I don't like having everyone always talking about me and looking at me."

"That's alright," she smiled. "Go on now. I'll keep watch at the entrance. Soon as we see the wagons we'll let you know, if we can." She said patting him on the arm.

"I'll go and talk to my father about the Prophet article," Daniel said. "He probably knows about it. I saw him talking to Professor Berdache at breakfast."

She nodded and said, "Mum is always saying that the Prophet prints rubbish. She had a run-in with them once for printing stuff about your dad that wasn't true. She never said what but I believe her and I believe you." She smiled at him and added, "Good luck."

"Thanks Veronica," he replied with relief.

Ron didn't appear at the door again or even at the gate where the team had lined up. Daniel couldn't see the stands where his father sat. He grasped the Flying Arrow broomstick in his hands and took a deep breath. The other team members were crowded near him. "Well, here goes," he gasped as the door flung open and the team took off from the platform.

Daniel heard a few boos from the stands as he swept the field. He tried to shrug them off and ignore his feelings. Being in the air, swooping and shooting around the goal posts seemed to come as second nature to him and the anger he felt was soon dissipated. The broom maneuvered perfectly in his unskilled hands as if mirroring his thoughts. He glimpsed at the empty seat near his father as he swept around the field for the opening ceremony. He heard his name called as 'Seeker' and the thunderous applause that muffled the few boos and hisses.

Albert Scott Finnegan, the captain swept by him and checked his position. "Cool and steady, Potter," he said reassuringly. "Let Jenkins and Finley watch your back. Just keep your eye open for the Snitch."

Two chasers, Jerald Jenkins and Porter Finley both 5th years supported Daniel as 'Chasers'. Daniel felt less anxious to have them flanking him and speaking comforting words. "Don't you worry Potter, one of us will be near you at all times."

Daniel flew around the field in one practice lap with the rest of the Gryffindor team. He spotted Harry and Hagrid and McGonagall as well as several other teachers in the Gryffindor box and noted there was an empty seat by his father.

He swept past the Slytherin box and saw Snape sitting among the students in his house. He past without acknowledging his presence. He was happy, however, to note that the man was studying him with a pair of omnioculars, a gift he had made to him at Christmas the year before.

Daniel used the spare moments before the match began to survey the countryside. In the distance, a glint of gold shone through the trees and he saw movement. It was the wagons. Tiny figures moved among the shade of the tall trees. They were unhitching and settling in.

Then, she was there. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of her pale blue and gold- embroidered robes and the waist length black hair tied with a kerchief. As was their custom she wore her hair down with gold rings in her ears.

_She's here_, he thought, gripping the broom handle. He saw her hurrying into the booth and watched Harry stand to greet her.

There was no time to think, the game was starting. Madam Morgan turned lose the balls and signaled the beginning. For a few moments confusion and disorder disrupted the smooth functioning of each team as they took their positions. It was the first time many of them had played and they were still awkward. As the game built momentum several smooth passes flew through the air and very quickly goals were made by both sides. The older team members knew exactly what to do and his Chasers covered him as he searched the air for the Snitch. Daniel forgot his nervous butterflies and concentrated on the game. The announcer, a Hufflepuff girl named Audry Bird, called out the names of the players as they moved the Quaffle down the field, first with Hufflepuff and then Gryffindor.

"Betty Hood of Gryffindor makes the first score. Ten points for Griffindor!" Audry announced excitedly. "And now, Hufflepuff pulls it out of the hat and comes behind to pass. Fred McMillan has it now…"

"And Finnegan blocks the Quaffle and sends it down the field to Hood. Agh! Hufflepuff Keeper, Brian Cusher is too fast." Bird continued. "Hufflepuff at ten."

Daniel flew at a height of fifty feet and made large swooping circles well away from the fast action ten feet below him. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Joel Nightingale did the same on the opposite side of the pitch. The furious action continued below them.

With the score tied at forty to forty, neither Daniel nor Nightingale saw the Snitch. Daniel made use of the time by flying around trying to keep track of the players. He reminded himself to stay sharp against Nightingale, a more experienced and older player. Once or twice he glanced in the direction of his parents determined not to look very long and miss any chances that presented themselves.. He was always to far away to see his mother's face.

Ron warned Daniel that Quidditch matches had been known to go on for days at a time in the past. It was just over an hour and the players were slowing down, tiring. Daniel swooped over the stands once when he caught sight of a glimmer of gold, only to have been caught by the shine of a piece of jewelry on a cloak.

And then finally, he saw it. The Snitch shimmered to the left of the Hufflepuff goal post on the other end of the pitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Nightingale also spied it and raced ahead.

Daniel sent the Flying Arrow into a high speed chase, disregarding the fact that he'd only ridden a broom like this twice since arriving at Hogwarts. Barely clinging to the speeding broom, he urged it on and closed in on the Snitch. Daniel knew that Nightingale was going to get there first. The crowd knew it too. People were on their feet screaming and pounding their feet so that it sounded like distant thunder. Daniel could see the Seeker's hand reaching out, inches away from the little golden orb that fluttered momentarily like a butterfly sampling a flower.. And then, it shifted position and made a sharp ninety degree turn shifting out of reach of the Hufflepuff Seeker's outstretched hand. Nightingale swept past it and pulled back on his broom and braked hard to swerve around and try again.

The Snitch's change in course gave Daniel a chance. With all of his strength he pulled himself through a mind-boggling curve at fantastic lightening speed. Nightingale grabbed at the Snitch again, and again he missed. The momentum drove Nightingale past the goal post directly into Cusher and the two spiraled out past the pitch.

Daniel threw himself over the broom handle out into the air and over-reached. His broom disappeared from beneath him, leaving him suspended momentarily fifty feet above the ground. With his free hand, Daniel instinctively grabbed the goal post and with other lunged out to grab the Golden Snitch. He grabbed it.

He felt its' fluttering weight in his hand as he wrapped his leg around the pole and began sliding down hanging on with one arm and his legs barely wrapped around the pole. He was sliding too fast and couldn't tighten his grip with only one hand free. He landed on the ground at the base of the post and sprawled spread-eagled on his back. The landing, although not graceful, was barely softened by the sand and he found that the wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't breath.

It was all over in a heartbeat. He heard a unified gasp from the crowd. He lay with his eyes closed, sand covering his face and listened to the hysterical screaming and applause from the stands while he gasped like a fish out of water for air. The Snitch was firmly grasped in his hand, which was tucked up against his heart. The two fluttered as one.

Daniel felt sure he would never be able to take in a natural breath again and he lay staring at the blue sky wondering where he was and what was moving in his hand. Tears were dripping down his face and into his ears as he struggled to breath.

"Daniel, Daniel are you okay, are you alive?" A bear paw of a hand lifted his head from the sand. It was Hagrid and not far away, Ron and Veronica were asking the same question in unison.

"Yes, I'm alive," Daniel managed as his airways opened up and he took in a welcome lungful of air. He stared at Hagrid and thought for a moment he was seeing Father Christmas. "Ha…Hagrid?" The breathing came easier now. He glanced through at the legs of students gathering around him, still unable to see clearly because of the sand in his eyes. His team Captain and Keeper, Albert Finnigan was on top of him screaming into his ear and the other team were landing nearby and rushing over.

Hagrid shouted in his other ear, as he helped him to his feet. "Standing right beside your dad, boy. Thought he was gonna break into tears. Almost did m'self!"

Which was an understatement, Hagrid dabbed at the moisture in his eyes with a handkerchief the size of a table cloth. Daniel had to gently push the big man's hands away as the friendly half-giant tried to brush sand off of his robes. It felt like he was being beaten with large mittens.

"You won! Gryffindor won!" Ron screamed as he ran into the crowd and hugged Daniel in a headlock so tight Daniel saw stars. The rest of the team and the Gryffindor fans ran onto the pitch, bodies piling on top of him until he disappeared in a mass of gold and scarlet from Gryffindor.

-------------------

Dinner was a rowdy affair held in the Great Hall that night. At the head table, Daniel saw his mother and father sitting like a King and Queen. She sparkled like a jewel. He caught her eye and she turned her brilliant smile at him and then turned back to Harry. Daniel noted that his parents could barely take their eyes off one another long enough to eat. He noticed other students staring or glimpsing at them and noted some with admiring glances.

Daniel felt very strange, reluctant to allow the happiness that he was feeling to show. He continued his dinner almost in silence while others around him were talking. Ron was described in detail, for the third time, Daniel's the slide down the pole to their roommate Jacob DeVries.

"Yeah, I know, I saw it." DeVries said, munching away and looking just as excited. "Did anyone see what happened to Nightingale?"

"Aye," Albert Finnigan grinned, "His broom carried him off into the trees. You really got 'im Danny. Yer being a firs' year an' all, it was pretty spectacular."

No one was talking about the Daily Prophet article.

----------------------

After the feast, Daniel met his parents in a chamber behind the staff table. It was a small circular room with a warm fire burning in the grate. "So Yanel," his mother smiled brilliantly at him, and murmured, "you have this talent, a gift we have not foreseen." The throaty Hungarian voice sounded beautiful to his ears. He'd forgotten how much he missed hearing it. It had been a just under two months since he had started at Hogwarts.

Nadya wore her best clothes, a bodice of forest green velvet, cut low and laced tight to her torso over her black velvet skirt that fell to the floor. Her wine-colored cloak, trimmed in animal fur hung at her shoulders. She wore her dark, thick, curly hair long flowing freely over her bare shoulders, and as was the custom, she wore no hat.

What gold she possessed, she wore on her person, as was also the custom of her people. She wore many rings on her hands and a brooch that held the cloak loosely around her shoulders. An amulet, much like Professor Berdache's hung from a gold chain at her neck. To Daniel's his surprise, she wore shoes; new ones, obviously, since he'd only ever seen her in heavy boots or bare foot. Clearly, she was unlike the other women around her. She stood out as an exotic beauty with her narrow olive-skinned face and black flashing eyes complimenting her Romanesque nose.

"Daniel, that was a wonderful sight to see," his father said and smiled broadly. "I thought your mother was going to faint in my arms or strangle me when you grabbed the Snitch and your broom flew out from under you." Daniel could see the pride written on his father's face and could feel the liquid warmth of his joy spreading throughout his body.

"Oh, Harry!" she frowned and pouted, her lips teasing. "Do you ever know me to faint!" She turned back to Yanel and spoke in Romani, " No… if it had not been for your father, I would have stopped your fall." He could tell she was having a hard time not hugging him. It would have been improper for her to do it but he yearned for it.

"It's against the rules for the audience to use magic in Quidditch, mother," Daniel said and smiled briefly at their teasing. He'd never seen his father smile like this in years. Now he was grinning. Daniel felt a wave of pride sweep over him from head to foot but forced himself to hide his own joy.

"Yes, yes, I know this," Nadya exclaimed, shaking her luxurious mane of hair. She turned to Harry. "This game is so dangerous, Harry! Our Yanel could get hurt," her mood was suddenly somber. "This…this broom riding. Agh! You and your son- so much alike!"

Harry glanced at Daniel and noted his sudden ugly glare at his mother's words. Harry took her arm and soothed her, "He'll be alright, Nadya."

"Yanel, I have present for you," she said, trying her English again. "Your father says is good." She left for a moment and returned with a large cage. She pulled off the cover and presented it to him. Perched inside sat a large black raven with piercing yellow eyes. It squawked and then said very clearly, "mail delivery, mail delivery."

Daniel smiled his thanks at her and noticed Harry's tongue-in-cheek amused look.

"Your mother realized that you needed something to deliver your mail here at Hogwarts since that is our custom. Dante will do a good job of it, although the owls might not like him in the owlery. So, I have given you permission to have Dante in your room." Harry said.

"Dante?" Daniel asked, looking at the strikingly huge, black bird.

"That is the name, yes," his mother said. "That is what he calls himself and will come to no other."

Daniel admired the black feathers and the way the bird looked at him and tilted his head. He appeared very intelligent.

"Shouldn't we talk about…" Harry began.

"There will be time to talk later," Nadya said, taking Harry's arm and turning him away from his father and pointing him towards the door. "Go to your friends, Chavo."

Daniel was happy to escape. Although his heart soared at seeing his mother and seeing his parents together, he couldn't explain, even to himself, why he had tried so hard to appear unmoved. He still hadn't talked to his mother alone. He wanted an explanation about why she had sent him to Hogwarts. More importantly, he wanted to ask them both about the Daily Prophet article. Yet, he felt so good that he was willing to wait for the answers. He met Ron and Veronica and the bottom of the stairs that led to Gryffindor tower.

Ron and Veronica both admired the bird that he carried. "What a great bird," they both said.

"Yes, it was a present from my mother," he said carrying it along.

"What are you going to call him?" Ron asked.

"Mother says his name is Dante and won't answer to any other," Daniel said.

"Dante, Dante!" the bird crowed as he danced on the perch, cocking his head to the right and then to the left.

"That's funny," Veronica laughed. "Dante, it is then."

"Come on, Danny, everybody's waiting," Ron grabbed his arm, "Time to celebrate."

"Danny, your mother is breathtaking! Mother was right, she is very exotic looking," Veronica said breathlessly as they climbed through the portrait hole. "Will you take me meet her later." He nodded and then was swept into the room.

Everyone seemed to be in excellent spirits and the subject of the article from the Daily Prophet was not brought up. The boisterous Gryffindor celebrated with treats and pumpkin juice until after midnight. Everyone thought having a raven to deliver mail was very cool. Dante sat like a black-robed judge in the midst of the activities, free of his cage and hand-fed treats by the rowdy crowd.

Daniel studied his bird as people milled around him. His mother had never given him a gift before. Although she had missed the mark by not getting him an owl, he was very pleased with Dante. When the other Gryffindors' learned Dante could talk they all tried coaxing him to speak, but the bird remained silent.

Finally people stopped pounding Daniel on the back and congratulating him. His team mates enthusiastically recounted every move of the game for at least the tenth time. When Ron stepped away from them so he could not be overheard, Daniel turned to Veronica. "Veronica why didn't Ron try and join the Quidditch team. He loves it, that's very clear."

She looked a little sheepish and spoke very softly, "Well, since it's you, I'll tell you. But you must swear to never let on."

He nodded respectfully. "_Hai'she'li _(yes, I swear)." He translated for her. "If I say it in my own language then you know it is from here," he said and touched his heart.

"Well you see, he's afraid to fly," she admitted glancing at her brother. "He afraid of heights actually. My grandfather took us into a lift once. That's what muggles call them. You go into this little room and then it goes very fast up this tunnel to the top of a very high building. He says they have one at the Ministry of Magic. The one we went into was made of glass so you could see as you went up the side of the building." She shrugged and continued, "I thought it was interesting. But Granddad wanted to go up and down, over and over. It did get a little tiring. Ever since, Ron's not keen on riding a broom."

Daniel nodded politely. He had never heard of such a thing as an lift, "Then why don't you play?" he asked.

"You know my Aunt Ginny is very good." Veronica said, nodding. "She played on Gryffindor team when she attended Hogwarts. She played with your dad and mine. You'll probably meet her someday. She married Professor Longbottom. Anyway, she told me once that she had six brothers ahead of her in school; my uncles, you know. She said she spent a lot of time just trying to be as good as they were and then she got smart and started doing the things she wanted to do. She did play for Griffindor once but says that she had other things she wanted to excel in. So, I thought about that. I love Quidditch but I have other things I'd rather do, too. Like the book that mum's writing. I want to contribute to that."

Danny looked at her. He wondered if she realized how she had missed her Aunt's point. _You might not be following in your Uncle's or Aunt's footsteps, but you're still in the shadow of her mother's_, he thought.

---------------------

Just before going to bed, Daniel glanced out the window at the lawns below still bathed in dim moonlight. He saw them, his mother and father, crossing the frosty grass, hand-in-hand. As he watched them move out of his view, he felt the gooseflesh crawl up his arms with the waves of contentment that surged through him.

The lights from the camp fire lit up the opposite side of the lake where they had encamped. He knew that he could sneak away and go down. He struggled with the thought and then realized that the morning would be soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Lie or the Truth

He noticed the wave of attention and emotion directed at him. People from every table looked at him, some whispered to their neighbors. It was mildly disturbing. Since he'd come to Hogwarts he'd found that he had made a number of friends, at least people generally seemed to like him and accept him. But now he sensed fear, and curiosity.

"Why is everyone staring again?" he asked Ron who was inhaling the sausage and eggs on his plate. As always Veronica was sitting sipping pumpkin juice.

"Imagine it was that article in the Daily Prophet, 'bout your mum and all. Finally soaked in I guess." Ron looked at him apologetically, speaking through a mouthful of food.

"Really!" Daniel looked around and caught a few stares. It seemed that the Daily Prophet had now made the rounds of the Houses. "They all look at me as if I'll sprout talons and breathe fire or something." He speared a piece pf toast and dipped jam on it. " I mean, I thought everybody was just happy that I helped win the Quidditch game."

He glanced at the teacher's table. His father and mother were gone as was Professor Berdache and even Severus was missing from the staff table. It wasn't unusual for Hagrid to be gone since he often ate by himself. It was also late and Daniel thought his parents might have eaten early. But Berdache's absence reminded him of something.

"Where's Professor Berdache this morning? He wasn't at the Quidditch match the other day?" Daniel asked, finishing his toast.

"Danny, about this article," Veronica whispered, setting her book down, "people don't know you very well. They're probably scared because the Daily Prophet says you're Slytherin's heir AND Voldemort's heir," she whispered, "and because you're a Gypsy, you know, Roma. I mean most people are awed by the Rom. Your people have such ancient powerful magic and they aren't, well… open about sharing it. It just lends this air of mystery and intrigue to the whole thing. People don't like mystery and intrigue these days, so soon after Voldemort died, you know."

"Vee, do you believe he's Slytherin and Voldemort's heir?" Ron asked, his face etched with concern.

"I don't know Ron," she replied looking frustrated. "Were did the Daily Prophet get all of that information? Even Daniel can't say it's not true. Can you?"

"No, I can't. But….you know if it bothers you to be around me I would understand," he mumbled.

Veronica's face flushed scarlet, and she gushed, "Oh Danny, I didn't mean that! Of course, I want to be around you…we want to… oh never mind. What I meant was that people will always talk about a mystery. Here you are, the son of our headmaster and a FAMOUS headmaster who killed the most evil man who ever lived…" she gulped. "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Daniel was nodding along with her speech. "It's alright, really. I don't know much about it- not like you and… people outside," he ended limply. "Veronica, what exactly am I supposed to be doing about it?" he asked and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Vicks. What is he supposed to do about it? Ron asked, agreeing.

She continued, ignoring their questions. "Mum sent a letter this morning asking how you were taking it all. She seems to think that your in some kind of danger."

"Mum thinks that danger lurks behind every tree," Ron gurgled, half-laughing while pumpkin juice dripped down his chin. "Honestly. They can't get it that the war is over. There is no Lord Voldemort lurking behind every tree now." He wiped away at his chin. "Do you know that there still loads of people who still call him 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. Imagine that!"

"Ron," Veronica said exasperated, "this is serious. Danny doesn't understand don't you see?"

He looked at her. Something mysteriously passed between them again. "Have you talked to your mum?" he asked Daniel, soberly.

"No, I haven't had the chance," Daniel shook his head. "I was supposed to see her the other morning and we had Care of Magical Creatures class. I just forgot about it because Hagrid brought the Quadrapod Quahogs to class. I was a bit busy keeping up with it."

"Don't blame you. Think we all forgot something that day," Ron shivered and stared off into the distance as if reliving the whole experience.

"And she has never said anything about your family history?" Veronica asked, ignoring him.

"No," he shook his head again, "It's not the kind of thing that is discussed." He looked at them and realized they didn't understand this time. "You don't understand. It would NEVER be discussed."

Veronica looked at him sadly. "Do you suppose Professor Potter didn't know?"

"Nicky," Ron began gently, using one of any number of nicknames he had chosen for Veronica this morning, "this is not our business." Daniel knew he was trying to help.

"Not our business…not our business! Why Ronald Weasley," she gasped, "all of our parents have spent years in a war against Lord Voldemort and his followers. We can't just hide our heads in the sand and pretend that everything is fine. This kind of news in the wizarding world can be terribly dangerous."

"You sound just like mum," he said stonily.

"And why shouldn't I?" she replied, "Who better than our mother to understand the climate of the world. She's the Minister of Magic. The Daily Prophet is even targeting her."

-------------------------------

"Have you been looking into it, Severus?" Harry was on his feet pacing the floor of Snape's study. He walked with his cane and it tap-tap-tapped on the polished wood floor.

It was irritating Snape. "No one could have found the book, Harry. I have just found it this past month and shown it to you. You took the last page, no one else would have seen it," Severus stood in front of Harry and barred his way to stop his incessant pacing. They were nose to nose.

"Stop and sit!" Snape insisted.

Harry dropped into a chair his fingers to his mouth pulling at his lip, "Then the only one who could have leaked the information was someone who knew the family. They would have to be the true heir to Voldemort and Tebanya. I don't understand, why leak that information now. It can't be a good sign." He was once again on his feet.

"Have you asked, Nadya?" Snape said in resignation, sitting down and watching the pacing begin again.

"She won't tell me," Harry said. "It's absolutely against their beliefs to talk about their ancestry. It's the women who are the one's who know because they keep the lineage…there's an answer for us, Severus!" He clicked his fingers and went on as if talking to himself. "Only a woman would have leaked the information. They wear an amulet that has the entire history of the family lines written on parchment and tucked inside. It can't be opened by anyone else, so it had to be a woman. Do you think it was Nadya's mother? Nadya never knew her? She was living with Katlana when we met and we all assumed that Katlana was her mother."

"The last page of the book was falsified, it was obvious their names were written in recently," Snape said. "We can't be sure that Nadya is related at all. No one knows where Joheshi Vloyski is and we don't know the name of Nadya's true mother, only she knows."

"I've known all along something was wrong when Nadya wanted Daniel to come here. She was sending him to you, that's why she's bringing the carnival here, so she can winter here. She trusts you. Heaven knows I haven't been around to protect them." Harry snapped, now pounding the cane on the floor. "Where did the last page go? Who would have stolen it from my office?"

"Don't you think that is a rather elaborate scheme for Nadya to invent. Daniel is here because it is time for him to start school. Nadya doesn't need my protection - she has you."

"Oh yes, I've been very protective!" Harry spun on his heels and stared at Severus as if he hadn't heard. His eyes grew wide and his free hand wavered over a pile of papers sitting on a chair. "Daniel took the page!"

"Come now…" Severus began, rubbing his face and looking tired.

"No, Severus! He was in my office and he was angry. It would be a petty thing to do, yes…but he might have done it to hurt me. He was really trying hard to let me know how angry he was." Harry's face paled, "I hope he didn't touch it. My god, what he must think! If he reads it and figures it out- and he will-he'll believe he's related to Voldemort... to Slytherin. I've got to talk to him!" Harry was headed for the door when Snape stood once again in his way.

"Stop!" he used his old teacher voice and Harry faced him. "Nadya is the only who can confirm or deny these allegations."

"Then I'll make her tell him," Harry said and turned away, once again pacing the room. Snape shrugged and slumped down into a chair.

"Why would anyone want to leak that kind of information? Harry raged. "Who would want to hurt my family in this way? Hurt me, yes… I can understand that! But to hurt Daniel! I shouldn't have let him come to Hogwarts and be exposed to my world. He was safe with his family and the _Kumpania._" Harry was spitting the words out in fury.

Snape had not seen him this angry in a long time. He remained quiet letting him vent his steam.

"They can take their anger out on me any day, I can take it and feed it back…" He stopped once again and turned towards his older friend. "Nadya knows something. Did she say anything to you?" Harry stood in front of the man who sat back with his eyes closed listening to the rant.

"No, Mr. Potter, she did not say anything to me," Snape droned. "I have not talked to her."

"And you can't find, Albus?" Harry asked.

"I am still searching and he will let himself be found when he is ready," Snape said looking up at Harry with drooping eyes. "Now sit down!"

Harry glared at him and Snape managed his old stern frown.

"Alright, alright!" Harry said and dropped into the sofa next to him. They stared at one another. Harry lost his composure and shrank down, head in hands. "What am I going to tell him, Severus?"

The older man leaned forward slightly. He was not used to dealing with such emotions from Harry. "Tell him it is a lie," he said calmly.

Harry looked up. "Is it...is it a lie?"

Severus stared and ventured a question, "Harry, does it matter to you if it isn't?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "Of course not! I love them." He was looking at the man as if he had suddenly turned into a blast-ended skrewt.

Severus nodded and said, "That is what he needs to know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Book

The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall mirrored the gentle flakes falling from a dingy, overcast sky. Daniel peeked at the head table where his father sat with other staff members. The chair next to Harry remained empty although Harry didn't seem to be concerned about it.

"It's a bit early for snow isn't it?" a boy named Porter commented at their table. He was a third year Gryffindor.

Someone else along the table replied. Daniel listened to the conversation and thought about the camp and his mother. There'd been no opportunity to speak to her or even see her. And always, at meals, the chair had been empty, even though he hadn't really expected her to have her meals there. She would find being inside very distasteful.

_Where is she? _he wondered.

Daniel shared his concern with Veronica and Ron who urged him to talk to his father. Several times over the last few days he found himself drawn to the stone staircase which led up to the headmaster's office but each time he stopped and turned away.

He felt slightly angry toward both Harry and his mother. Neither took the time to speak to him about the article in the Daily Prophet. _Surely they realize I would have questions_, he thought.

He also considered going to his godfather. Custom reminded him that these were deeply personal matters and never discussed outside the family. _If I have to_, he decided. His godfather watched him carefully during potion's class. Daniel always kept the secret of their relationship to himself and didn't let on to the other students, even Ron and Veronica, that Severus was his godfather. He acted normal and left the classroom without stopping.

After breakfast Daniel decided to send a letter to his mother. He could send the letter to the camp with Dante. Thinking it best to be alone, Daniel excused himself and went back to his room. He scribbled a short note, read it over and took it to Dante. The bird offered it's leg, tilting it's head and repeated "mail delivery". Up to this point, since he'd been given to Daniel as a present, the bird had said nothing.

"Dante," he spoke in his own language, hoping the bird understood, "take this letter to mother." Daniel looked into the yellow eyes. "To the camp. Off with you!" He opened the casement window and the bird took off into falling snow, its' immense flapping wings visible for only a short distance.

As he walked to classes, Daniel noticed people around him whispering and he heard snatches of conversations that again revealed mixed opinions about him. Some took extra care to step out of his path. He heard murmurs from students of fantastic and ridiculous stories about inheriting Voldemort's secrets or heading up a secret society of Death Eaters who lived in hiding. As always, his friends, Ron and Veronica walked beside him and he felt comfort in their support.

"Mum sent an owl this morning, Daniel." Veronica held a letter in her hand.

Daniel wondered why Ron never seemed to get any mail from his mother. He remembered asking Veronica who'd replied, "He's not interested. Prefers to get chocolate frogs and such. Besides, he always ends up knowing anyway." She'd smiled mysteriously, and then tapped her own head.

They'd arrived at Professor Binns' History of Magic class. Daniel loathed the class because Professor Binns, a ghost, taught it. In his family ghosts were often considered to be unhappy spirits that could easily possess a person. Death was never discussed and when a person died all of their belongings were burned to prevent them from staying around. Just being in the presence of a Hogwarts ghost always left him feeling queasy.

Veronica slipped a parchment to him. "Go on. Read it," she whispered. The letter offered him a mild diversion. It was on official Ministry of Magic parchment and sealed with Hermione Weasley's personal seal. An entire parchment long, the letter dangled over the edge of the desk. He read while trying to shield it from Professor's Binns view.

_Hello sweetheart,_

_I'm sorry I'm just catching up with your letter._

T_he work on __Hogwarts , A History, Revisited__, proceeds at a snails pace. I just can't understand why people find it to be such an unimportant subject. Anyway, I received your submissions and generally think they are excellent. We'll consider them for inclusion. _

_Tell Ronny 'love' from mum and dad as always. Hope he's being good. You will let me know if he isn't?_

_I was a little surprised by your questions about Jonas. Of course, I have met him several times over the years, and I was aware that Daniel was being trained as a Senseve. Jonas even trained Harry at one time. However, I think that is very private business of Daniel's and not for me to tell you. Besides, he's had a tough go of it. You and Ronny need to remember that he was raised very differently then you have been. This is all very new to him and he needs time to adjust. Having everyone gawking at him because of this Voldemort thing is just the end._

The rustling of papers in class signaled him that the class period was over. Stuffing the letter into his bag, he joined Veronica and Ron and headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

They went into dinner and Daniel ate his chicken pie as he continued reading the letter;

_Of course, Veronica, I am not going to write intimate details about anything in a letter, as you well know. But, no, we do not know where the Daily Prophet got their information about Nadya's family history. It came as a bit of surprise. As far as I know, they have not come up with the proof to back up their allegations they were so eager to brag about in their article. You know my feelings about this paper anyway. I hope you're not wasting a good knut by subscribing to it. I'm sure Daniel is a wreck about it. Let him know that we don't believe these rumors and there is more to it than I can explain in a letter. When we meet I will encourage Harry- Professor Potter to you- to have sit down with Daniel. You have to understand that Harry has had a very difficult time of it, too. But he loves Daniel more then anyone knows._

_And, yes, about Carnivale. It is exciting! Your father and I wouldn't miss it for the world. We will arrive the night of the opening on Halloween. We are as excited as everyone else that it is at Hogwarts. _

"Do I need to read the rest?" he asked, avoiding looking at either of them.

"No. That's all of it," she replied and dropped the letter into her bag.

Once again Daniel confessed his thoughts to Veronica the next morning before Ron showed up for breakfast.

She was sympathetic and patted his hand. "I'm sorry you haven't been able to talk to your mum or dad, Daniel." She looked distracted. She leaned in towards him and glanced up and down the table before speaking. " There's something I want to talk to you about," she said. " It's about the article in the Daily Prophet."

Daniel immediately felt himself grow angry. _Here I am_, he thought, _telling you about my worries and all you want to do is talk about the stupid news article_. He wasn't polite when he answered her, "What? Was there another one?"

"No. It's about the first one," she whispered.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, Veronica, but I'm not really interested. That was days ago and nothing has happened. I mean what difference does it make?" he asked once again. No one ever seemed to be able to answer his question. He understood that people were still nervous about dark wizards. Voldemort and his followers were gone but the fear they generated stayed behind. Still, he was tired of it and wished his friends, most of all, would let it lie.

"Some people would think that you have tremendous power," she replied in answer to his question. "They could get really worried. The article already hints that you're some resurrected Lord Voldemort or something. We both know that if it came out that you're a _Senseve_, with these special powers, well then… then... people would twist it all up and it could just be really bad!"

"Veronica, even your mother says there's no way they can prove that either my mother or I are related to Lord Voldemort." Daniel shrugged.

"Yes, well, that's just the point. I've been in the library in the restricted section," she began.

Daniel looked at her in surprise. "Really, how'd you do that?"

"I'm doing some extra work is all." she avoided answering directly. "I've been studying Hogwart's history and I've gotten special permission to go into different sections of the library. I became curious after that news article came out and I…and, well I read some other history as well. There are some extraordinary books in the genealogy of the library. I would venture to guess that some have not been read in centuries. Anyway, you know it's my ambition to be a major contributor to the 'Revision' ." She meant the Hogwart's, A History, Revisited, revision.

Daniel grinned at her and teased, "Your doing extra work? Imagine that."

"Yes, well…" she whispered blushing, "In my family, it's a bit hard distinguishing oneself, as you should well understand."

His smiled faded. "I'm sorry Veronica. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." _There I go being mean again_, he thought. _I have to try harder to listen. It's what Jonas would tell me to do._

"Never mind that. Let me finish," she continued seriously, "Do you know any family history at all?"

Daniel studied her. Veronica's eyes were wide and dark, the pupils dilated in fear. He answered slowly, "Not really. I mean, I've heard stories about Harry mostly. I've told you the Roma don't talk about their past. Why?"

Veronica pulled out the Daily Prophet newspaper article. "Well, I just wondered."

"Do you believe what that article reported? Can't you give it a rest?" He felt himself getting upset again. "I thought everyone had forgotten it." The discussion was spoiling his breakfast. Glancing at the staff table, he noticed his father had yet to appear for breakfast. _It's still too early_, he thought.

"I'm sorry to keep going on about this and, no, I don't believe it. But, others do believe and something has come up which I'm trying to talk to you about privately," Veronica emphasized. " I don't believe it, not the way it's written anyway. But, I've told you a hundred times, that this kind of thing is not something that's likely to be forgotten."

"What do you mean 'not the way it's written'?" Daniel asked, feeling resentful.

"I'm trying to tell you, I found a book in the library." She tapped the top of the table and glanced around and mumbled, "Actually I didn't find it."

Veronica persuaded Daniel to leave the hall and talk in private. Without speaking, they went outside where they wouldn't be disturbed and made their way around the lake through a cold gray, late Autumn fog. They'd left without proper cloaks and both blew on their hands to stay warm.

Finally they stopped and Daniel asked, "What is it?"

In the shelter of a large rock outcropping, Veronica pulled a huge volume from her bag. It was very old. Metal latches held the binding of the book together along with a lock in the shape of a snake biting its' tail. Its' title, hidden by years of wear, was almost unreadable against the grayish leather covering. "Now stand back," Veronica held out her wand. "Its' been sealed with a spell. 'ALOHAMORA,'" she said slowly touching the book with her wand.

The encrusted iron lock came unlatched with an eerie screech and the book fell open to the title page. It read, 'The Family Slytherin'. The writing was in large loopy scroll, decorated in green and gold writhing snakes and filled the entire page.

"What is this?" Daniel reached out to touch the page. He was immediately fascinated.

"No, don't." Veronica shouted, grabbing his hand. "There's a warning." She used her wand to turn the page. "Madam Dragoon told me that I must be very careful of the books in the restricted section. Many are very dangerous. So I had to show her all the ones that I would be looking at. I got used to looking for special things and when I ran across this book, I noticed the warning. It's a death curse to anyone who opens the book."

"Then why aren't we cursed?" Daniel asked, gulping nervously.

"It's only if you touch the pages," she reported. "Anyway that's what I'm hoping." She held opened the book in her lap, turning each page. "Now this is what I wanted you to see."

He leaned in closely, their heads almost bumping. The print was barely legible it was so tiny. Each page of parchment was delicately thin and almost transparent. "What?" he asked.

"Well, I hadn't really been thinking of the Daily Prophet article at all until I was in the library and saw Professor Snape reading this." She pointed at the book. "He didn't know I was watching when he got up and moved away from it and I took it."

Daniel stared at her in amazement. "You what?" he asked in a whisper.

"I became curious and decided to spy on him."

Daniel shook his head in wonder. "You spied on him? On Professor Snape?!" he exclaimed. "You…you took it while he was reading it?!" Daniel stood with his mouth open while she studied the book in her lap.

Veronica nodded. " He's just so creepy sometimes and there HAVE been rumors he was a Death Eater. Anyway, it's Salazar Slytherin's family tree and it goes back a thousand years." Her voice dropped to a whisper even though they were a long way from the castle. "I'm pretty sure it's the only copy in the world and very few people would be aware that it's even at Hogwarts. But it makes sense that it would be here since Slytherin was one of the founders of the school. What's even more surprising is that there is even a recorded genealogy." Veronica touched the page with the tip of her wand, and said in awe, "I mean how rare is that?"

Daniel nodded and looked again at the massive list of names on each page. It all looked like an ink spider web. "So Snape's been reading about Slytherin."

Veronica looked a little concerned, "You see, what they reported was partly true." She rushed on, "Salazar Slytherin did marry Puka Petrotski. See, here, near the beginning. They had a daughter, an only child. Look. See. Here's her name." Using the wand as a pointing stick, they stuck their noses closer to the page. "Then, that daughter married and once again there was a girl born." Veronica guided him down several pages from the front of the book to the back. Daniel had a very difficult time making out the letters of the very old writing.

"Veronica how can you make sense of this. It looks like some of this isn't even in English." Daniel was in danger of sticking his nose to close to the page and it wasn't helping. He still couldn't read the ancient text.

"Yes, it is difficult. It's in many languages, Hungarian, Bulgarian and even French. What's been very helpful is the universal translator mother gave me for my birthday. You just wipe it over a page and it translates the words. There's also a little history written about each person and for some of the newer people, at least the last hundred years or so, there are even pictures."

"Really?" he was impressed, and made to turn to the back pages.

"Yes, but that's not important," she said scornfully, and pulled the book back into her lap. "We've gone astray. Look- in every generation all the way down to Voldemort- a girl child is born. Until Vold… Oh, for heaven's sake, until Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father, Tom Riddle was muggle-born, but his mother was a witch. She was descended through the female side of the family, The Slytherin's family. She was Tebanya Olayna Vloyski."

"That was in the paper." Daniel could feel cold ice in the pit of his stomach. "That's not why you've brought me out here is it?"

"No," she admitted. "Tebanya Olayna Riddle was Tom Riddle's mother and a Rom. She was one of your people and as you know, the Rom don't keep any written history. Nothing is ever written down and so this history was written by someone else. And…"

Veronica turned to the back of the book. It appeared a page had been ripped from the back.

"I kind of tried to piece it all together and I have two theories, Daniel. First theory. What may have happened. After marrying Tom Riddle, Tebanya had a son, Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle abandoned his wife and son after he found out that Tebanya was a witch. Supposedly, she died giving birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort. That's how Tom- Voldemort ended up in an orphanage. But, she didn't die. She abandoned him and ran away. I think she went back to her people where they could hide her."

"That's what the Daily Prophet said. What I don't understand is why she abandoned him?" Daniel asked.

"Because the women in this line had only female children, never a boy. They used powerful dark magic to make sure to never have male children. There is a prophecy, it's written here in the book just before Voldemort's name." She flipped some pages over and found the entry. "I've written down the rough translation. It says: Darkness, Death and Evil are born of this line, Let no woman bear this son of Fire, Hate and Greed."

"You see Danny, they were absolutely terrified of having male children. You said it yourself, the women in your tribes are Seers and fortunetellers. They evidently forecast that one of them would give birth to the Dark Lord. But I think things went wrong when Tebanya married a muggle, Tom Riddle. She couldn't perform the charm that would keep her from bearing a male child." Veronica went on breathlessly, "Or something happened. Who knows? Anyway the outcome _is_ _known_. She did have a male child. Afterwards, she returned to her family to live in anonymity. It would have been easy for her to perform some memory charm to make her husband believe she had died in childbirth."

Veronica continued, "When her son became the powerful Dark Lord her only protection was her family. Gypsy's have very powerful magic, as you know, and it's possible that he couldn't find her again because they hid her or that he wasn't aware she survived. After all, the one person who would have known was Voldemort's own father, Tom Riddle Sr., and Voldemort killed him."

Daniel added, "And it all came true. The son she had, ended up becoming the most evil wizard ever born." He understood up to a point and then realized she hadn't told it all. "What has this got to do with my mother and me? Is it true what the Daily Prophet said, that we're the descendents of Slytherin too?"

Veronica avoided his eyes and nodded slightly. "That's only if the first theory is true. And Danny, that's not all of it. You see, I think that she delivered twins- Voldemort and his sister. I think the second child she had was a girl child, who was your grandmother, who then had your mother, Nadya Vloyski. Your grandmother's name was Joheshi Vloyski Riddle; Tebanya Olayna Riddle was her mother. Just like the Daily Prophet said."

Daniel stared at her, He'd heard that name before from the old man he'd met in the forest when he was younger, the man Harry called Dumbledore. "My mother had me, the second male born into the family in a thousand years." He could feel perspiration beading on his forehead. "I'm a Slytherin's heir." He had really not taken all of this seriously until now.

They sat looking at each other for a long time. The wind started to blow across the lake and they huddled down further behind the rocks making it more difficult to follow Veronica and not touch the pages of the book. She had been right. The names of the female members of the line of Slytherin were all written in green ink to distinguish them.

A thought hit Daniel, "You think Snape's been the one leaking information to the Daily Prophet?"

"I think so." Veronica nodded. "I don't know. It's just that he may want Slytherin House to be powerful again. Still he fought on our side during the war against Voldemort. My mother and dad don't talk about it much and there's very little written history about it. You know Daniel, I just don't know!"

Daniel considered everything Veronica had said and then the full weight of all of it suddenly overwhelmed him. "If I am Lord Voldemort's grandnephew that could ruin Gryffindor or worse, Hogwarts... and my father and mother."

Veronica looked very concerned, "The other problem is, that the page with the information about your grandmother, mother and you is missing from the book."

"Missing?" Daniel took the book from her hands.

"Careful," Veronica said and held her hands under it to support it. "When I went back to get the book after I found out what it was, I looked again to confirm the information. When I did, the last page has been torn out. See." She pointed at the jagged edge where the page had been removed. "So all I have is my memory about you and your mother and grandmother written on the last page. If Snape was reading it, chances are he tore the last page out. It was, after all, very incriminating."

"Do you remember clearly what was on that page?" he asked.

She frowned, shaking her head. "All I'm saying is that Daily Prophet got all that information, it had to have come from this book."

"It doesn't sound like the Daily Prophet has all of it Veronica. Your mum's letter says that they haven't been able to come up with their proof."

"Ooh, that's right!" she looked excited. "So Snape doesn't have the last page either. I wonder who does?" She closed the book and put it carefully into her satchel.

"Veronica you said you had two theories. What was the second one?" He was hoping it wasn't worse than the first one.

"Actually it's what I hope really happened. I don't think it's going to make you very happy but at least it's better than being Voldemort's nephew and Slytherin's heir."

"What?… What is it?" he asked eagerly. "Come on Veronica it's getting really cold out here."

Veronica hesitated and then plunged on, "Gypsy families allow their children to marry… at a very young age. Sometimes they even have children when they are fourteen or fifteen years old."

"Veronica, let me explain something to you...," he began.

"No, no. You've got to listen to me all the way through, okay?" She was holding herself against the wind and cold and talking as loud as she dared, "Just listen, I'm not judging anyone." Her brow furrowed and she continued, "Because of legal problems that could occur from these early marriages and births, they are recorded in the names of people in the tribe who are older. Sometimes, these people are not even related to the mother and child or the husband and wife. In other words, false names are used for birth certificates and marriage registry. Trying to keep a written genealogy of a Roma family is a quagmire of inaccuracies and falsehood. Only the family themselves really know how they are related. And as you know that is a very secret, secret issue for your people."

"Are you saying that we might not be related?" He was thunderstruck.

"There's actually a good chance you aren't related to Voldemort. Tom Riddle's wife was only fifteen when he married her. Her last name might not have been the name of her true father and mother. If Snape gave the information to the Daily Prophet, well…what was written on the last page may have been wrong." She sat watching him. "We know for certain that no Roma ever put that information in there."

"They would have the wrong information. They believed it just because it was written in that book," he said.

She nodded. "The one person who would know the truth would be your mother and your grandmother, if she's still living."

Daniel drew her close and they walked against the brisk wind on the way back to the school. "Veronica, there's something I have to tell you about Professor Snape."

-------------------------

"The book is missing?" Harry said looking up from the papers on his desk. "who would have taken it out from under your nose, Severus?"

"Miss Weasley," Severus said grumpily. "She was given permission to access the books in the restricted section of the library by Mr. Longbottom. There was no one else in the library section besides myself. It's time you had a talk with Yanel, Harry. She will go directly to him and your worst fear will come true. He will think he is the heir to Voldemort if he doesn't already." Snape was prowling the perimeter of Harry's office and growling.

"Have you found out anything about Joheshi? Hermione says there is nothing to be found. Still, the search by whomever is looking for her is leading right here to Hogwarts. Someone is laying the groundwork to make it look like Daniel is the heir," Harry threw his quill down and stared at the papers in front of him. "People have been sending me Howlers!" Harry rubbed at a scorch mark on his desk. "Can you imagine?"

Snape turned and snarled, "Oh yes, I can imagine. Now what are you going to do about Yanel?"

"Alright, I will ask Nadya to come up and we'll talk to him." Harry said. "But I can tell you this right now, she won't talk about her family history. What's worse is she won't tell me what's wrong and I know there is something. All she will say is that she wants me to keep Daniel away from Jonas." Harry threw back his head.

Snape frowned again and asked, "She won't tell you why?"

Harry shook his head with his eyes closed as if the thought produced a headache. "No. Had an about face hasn't she?" He was referring to the many years where Nadya had been Jonas' advocate and had wanted him to teach Daniel because he was himself a Senseve.

"Will you go to Yanel?" Snape asked. "He is your son Harry and you owe him an explanation or at least some support. He is suffering."

"Don't pressure me, Severus," Harry muttered. "I know he's my son and I know he's suffering. I just don't know what I can tell him."

"Go to him anyway." Snape stopped wandering and approached Harry's desk. "I have news. Dumbledore sent me a letter and wishes to have me visit with him. Do you still want to see him?"

Harry looked at his desk and sighed. "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Mother and Father

The excitement and questions about the famous Vardo Ice Carnivale died down over the weeks and Daniel stopped being the center of attention. However, as previously announced, the King and Queen were to be chosen and presented at the Halloween feast followed by a dinner and then the grand opening to the Carnivale. All of it was to take place soon and some students seemed to find it hard to decide whether they wanted to stay away from Daniel, or be around him again. Construction for the carnival had been going on for the better part of a month on the lake.

After his conversation with Veronica, Daniel wanted more than ever to talk with his mother or Harry. He received the opportunity when Hagrid handed him a note the day of the Halloween feast. Their first class that day, Magical Creatures started early and they rushed through breakfast and headed down to Hagrid's hut. Without calling attention to his actions, Hagrid handed Daniel the parchment as he gathered the stray students into a bunch and moved them along to the paddock. "Ah right there, let's move along now. Stay close. I got a real treat for yer today." There were moans from several students who tried to stay warm as they huddled in the snow.

Daniel opened it and read: _Danny, please come up for tea this afternoon about 4:00. We haven't had a chance to see you._ It was signed by Harry. Daniel nodded to himself. "It's time," he muttered and then joined the others.

That afternoon, he followed the directions on the note. It led to Harry's private quarters high in one of the towers. He climbed stairs that wound up around the inside of the tower until he reached a small opening. When he stepped out, it almost took his breath away. It was a platform room, almost entirely surrounded by windows that gave a view of the entire valley from every angle.

Unlike Harry's study, with its' heavier wooden and austere furniture, sunshine filled this room. Against one wall stood a canopied bed and a writing desk with a small heating stove and an old Firebolt broom standing in the corner. Across the floor a table stood covered with a cloth and set with fine china and silver goblets. His mother rested with her back to him in a chair facing out toward the mountains and the Quidditch pitch.

Books and papers lay stacked on the bare floor and strange objects littered the desk. Daniel crossed the room quietly, barely breathing.

" _Me shoonav tu_. (You, I hear)," she breathed and he heard the smile before she turned, "_Avakai, Yanel_, (come here)."

"_Daj_, (Mother)." He sat in a chair beside her.

They spoke in their own tongue. "Your father will come in a minute. Let us talk." She took his hand. "It is beautiful here. I don't like the rest of Hogwarts school." She scrunched her nose. "Dark, like a graveyard eh?"

He nodded and said in Romani, "Sometimes."

"Are you mad with your mother, Yanel?" she asked. Her lashes fluttered long against her dusky satin cheek. Her dark eyes pierced him.

"Yes." He nodded but didn't feel the heat of his anger. Then; "No. I was for awhile. I sent a letter to you and then I didn't see you to speak to you after the Quidditch match and after the…the…"

"The paper? The one that said those things of me," she finished for him."

He nodded, "It's been weeks, mother. Neither you or Harry talked to me, you didn't come to me. Everyone thinks I'm related to Voldemort and to Salazar Slytherin. They think…"

She interrupted him, "Tayne! (be silent), you know that this is not to talk about. It is forbidden." She referred to the taboo of not discussing ancestors. "I will ease your mind and tell you that it is not true. These are lies. To hurt your father and you."

"Lies to hurt Harry and me," Daniel repeated.

" Va, Yanel, these words they write cannot hurt me." She reached over and patted his cheek. "Trust me, they are lies. We are the only ones who need to know the truth."

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked and then regretted asking a question.

She broke into English, "We are _wooried_ that these words hurt your heart. Your father, he says, you are not happy. He says he wants to tell you, talk to you these words in the paper, about why you come here to Hogwarts school. I tell him, you won't be happy to come here." She frowned and reached for his hand. "He can not tell you these things- so we don't talk to you," she shrugged. "You must believe in your mother." She touched his face very gently and murmured, "I want you be a great wizard like your father."

He bit back the bitter words he wanted to say to her and said instead, "Mother, I already know more than what they teach at Hogwarts. I could have stayed with the Kumpania." He drew away, now feeling angry.

"You are to be a man and it is what you need to do," she said and shrugged again as if the matter were settled.

"You wanted me here because of Harry," he said.

She frowned at his manner and his tone of voice, and spoke to him in Romani, "Yes and no. He is your father, Yanel. You show no respect for my wishes."

"He's not my father!" Daniel raised his voice and stood. "What father leaves his family for years?"

"Yanel, he could not help this and someday you will know the story of why he has been gone from us. Don't be.. uhm, what is word, chalali chavo (foolish boy). You should forgive him. He loves you." Her own voice was becoming more sober and serious.

"For…forgive him!" Daniel stuttered and broke into his own language. "I remember if you don't! The night he left, you were in the wagon. I stood there listening to you, feeling… feeling what you felt!" Daniel felt his face growing red and his hands clenching. Gritting his teeth he forced down the memory. "You don't know what it means to be _Senseve_, mother. I stood there and felt my heart pulled from my chest when I heard you cry out for him!"

His mother leaned into his face. Her breath smelled sweet and her face softly glistened with a dewy moisture. "I love you, Yanel. I will never say it again. You are almost a grown man. Someday you will understand what I have done. I love your father and he loves me, but we cannot be together. You know this. I travel down another road. It will always be this way. I missed him when he was gone and now I see him and I am happy." She held his chin with her fingers and looked deep into his face. "He is good man. He has been so wounded and so hurt in this life that he deserves our love. I want you should be together. He is your family."

"He's not my family, mother," he said, still feeling angry. "Jonas is my father!" He caught her look. It was a mixture of fear and anger. He went on unable to stop, "He is more of a father than Harry will ever be. He loves me, he teaches me! What has Harry ever done?"

She urged him toward the table, ignoring his rant and speaking calmly, "Come, we have tea. He will be here soon. Let us talk of something else."

"MOTHER!" Daniel shouted . He was going beyond disrespectful and didn't care. She glared at him and then turned her eyes to the table. He could see the beads of sweat on her upper lip and a small tremor in her shoulders. He knew he had never come as close to getting her mad as he was doing at this moment.

"Jonas is not your father!" she spit. She lifted her smoky brown eyes that grew wide with anger. "I want you here, at this school and away from Jonas. He will teach you NO MORE! YOU WILL NOT GO TO HIM! I demand this and you will swear to it!" She held her head high and stood hands on hips waiting for his oath.

Her look sent shivers through him and he spoke with a dry mouth without hesitation, "Ha 'shi 'la," he said. She nodded once.

"Hello?" Harry stood at the head of the stairs watching them. It was obvious he'd heard part of their conversation. He asked, "May I come in?"

"Yes, you come in and have the tea with your son and me," she growled in English and offered him her hand while still looking at Daniel. The look in her eyes faded. She and Daniel stood for an instant longer and then both sat down stiffly. There was a tense moment and no one spoke.

Harry looked at both of them nervously. "Danny, I wanted to talk to you about the Daily Prophet article," he stated.

"We have talked," Daniel's mother barked and then said more calmly, "He understands his duties. This paper is not important!" It was Harry's turn to stare at her. Daniel had never seen her so upset. He blocked most of the emotion radiating from her but continued to feel her fear and wondered at it. The moment, once again, passed as she turned and poured tea. Daniel noticed her hands just barely shaking.

Daniel couldn't argue with her. He wanted to ask her what was wrong. He wanted information but knew she wouldn't speak to him about the Prophet article. He also knew that Harry wasn't going to say anything in her presence and so ventured a question outside the issue, "Mother, why are we having Carnivale?"

Her scowl turned to a smile and she said gaily, "For you Yanel, we have Carnivale for you." She nudged him gently in the chest and clapped her hands in delight.

He was dumbfounded. From what he understood it took many skilled wizards and many weeks to complete a Carnivale. She was sitting here telling him it was for him. Harry was staring at her in utter surprise and Daniel was looking between the two of them.

She nodded looking at his astonished face and ignored Harry. She said, "It is my gift to you."

"But… but, why?" he stammered.

"To take away the sadness in your heart, my son. We have sent you from us to go to this school and I wish to ease your burden," she said patting his hand. "Wait and see."

He sat quietly drinking tea and saw that his own hands trembled. Something was terribly wrong and he didn't know what it was. He also knew that she would never tell him and she had just lied to him. With his astute senses he believed that Harry was wondering at his wife's attitude as well.

They spent the afternoon talking about the Carnivale. Daniel still had a hard time believing that his mother had arranged it. He didn't mention the book Veronica had found in the library, nor would he venture a question about the newspaper article again. Daniel was also not ready to do as his mother suggested and forgive Harry. Instead, Daniel gave him a stony face and cold shoulder through their tea. Even so he noticed that Harry also watched her with a frown on his face.

"It's time for you to go to class Yanel, " Harry said and stood up. " Would you mind letting me talk to your mother alone?"

"It is time for me to go," Nadya said, quickly and rose to her feet.

"But…" Harry protested.

"Yanel walk me to the outside?" She kissed his father quickly on the lips and she ushered Daniel from the room with her hand in his back leaving a very puzzled man standing alone in the tower.

They walked through the castle. Daniel pointed out some of the classrooms and talked about Gryffindor House and his friends. He knew that his mother would find the castle cold and unwelcoming as he had when he'd first come. She smiled nevertheless. They ran into Ron and Veronica on their way out of the entrance doors.

Ron walked with him in front of his mother and Veronica strolled beside her and chatted happily. Daniel's mother showed them their beautiful wagon with the gilt carvings and the hand painted walls, the neat little table and chairs and the stove for heating. The four of them talked for awhile and then Veronica and Ron left.

"Yanel," his mother stopped him at the door and the twins went on without him. "Thank you for coming to tea with your father and me."

"Va, Daia," he said nodding. He was still disturbed by her mood and her attitude and grew even more worried.

She reached for him and hugged him, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. He was so taken back by her gesture that he held his breath. It was unknown for mothers to demonstrate such affection and it scared him and yet felt wonderful. She hadn't held him since he was a small boy.

She pushed him back finally and said, "I will be busy from now on. You must stay in the castle and not come to visit the _kumpania_." She turned away. He left the wagon with strong reservations and without speaking again.

_She's terrified_, he thought as he followed the trail made by Veronica and Ron through the snow. He studied the dark castle with a hundred twinkling lights and the small huts that had been put up on the wagon site to house the Roma through the winter. He was torn between the two and stood halfway along the path between Hogwarts and the wagons in the falling snow, not knowing which direction to take.

Finally, almost frozen, he turned and walked towards Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Carnivale

The weather accommodated the construction of the Carnivale. Daniel could see it going together on the lake. Weeks of cold weather and snow had frozen the lake solid and it had been cordoned off. All school-related activities, like sleighing ceased to make room for the beehive of workers that scrambled over the mountain of ice.

At night, Roma wizards moved over the entire lake levitating blocks of ice skyward like gigantic ice cubes. Lights illuminated the towers and shapes began to take form. Daniel could make out the top of an scarlet-red Asian pagoda temple and a glassy onyx Egyptian pyramid. Open pools of inky-black water and a translucent lattice-bridge seemed to span the entire scene, all built of frozen water suspended against the starry, blackened night.

During the day, Gryffindor tower provided a birds-eye-view of the ongoing process. People moved continuously in and out of the glass city that expanded hourly. Wagons moved quickly across the bridge that spanned a watery moat at the entrance and disappeared inside. In the chilly winter sun, the ice sparkled like an encrusted diamond palace.

During free time, Gryffindors' would hang out windows watching the designs sculpted in ice. Ron often begged Daniel as did his roommates, Roger, Alexander Pike and Conrad Bellows, to try and get them through the gates early.

"They are your people, Danny," Ron would say.

"Yes and they would be the first to send me away," he laughed. He finally consented to walk down to the wagons after dinner the week of Christmas, even though his mother's words asking him to stay away echoed in his mind.

He was almost to the main entrance. The halls were empty of students and teachers as everyone had finished their supper and were in their House common rooms. He had stayed away from his mother as promised for almost two weeks. He thought she might consent to letting him have a preview of the Carnivale since it would open the next day.

_After all it is for me_, he thought and smiled.

Daniel was at the stairway when he saw the front door open and a hooded figure step through. The figure was met by another person, Professor Berdache who stepped from the shadows into the dim light of a lamp. Daniel was about to greet them when the figure removed her hood. It was his mother. Berdache took her arm, looking around nervously and stepped back into the shadowed corridor. Daniel had just had enough presence of mind to step back up the one stair he had taken and move to the side. He was not noticed. He heard Berdache speaking to his mother with his exquisite hearing. If anyone else had been standing in the hallway they would not have heard any sound, not even faint whispering.

"Come with me," Berdache said," we can talk in my office."

Daniel's mother also looked nervous. She nodded and pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head. He started down the stairs and entered the corridor, following them with ease. As he was trained to do, he did this with utter silence, his footfalls never making a sound against the stone floor.

They went to Berdache's office and Nadya removed her cloak and spoke to him in Romani, "You must go to him Joheshi," she demanded. "He knows you are here. He has searched for you for many years." Daniel stood near the door and listened, gradually widening the small crack with the tip of his finger so that he could see clearly.

"I cannot, Nadya." Berdache said, his voice was pitched very high.

"He does horrible things already," she said. "He threatens to hurt Yanel or I would not have brought him here and made Carnivale. Harry wonders at this and I have no answers to give. I am afraid of him. When I said your name out loud it was the worst mistake I have ever made. Now, he hunts you. He wishes to devour my family unless I bring you to him."

"Then you must tell, Harry," Berdache said.

"No! No! He will hurt Yanel, I tell you! I think he has hurt him before but Yanel will not tell me. I fear he will do something worse. Harry would kill him if he thought his son was in danger, you know this and you know he cannot!" Daniel could hear the fear in her voice. "You are Rom, but I will not choose you over my own son and husband."

"Nadya, calm yourself. Hogwarts is safe. As long as Daniel is here we can keep him safe." Berdache's voice was soothing. As Daniel watched he was suddenly astonished by the transformation he was witnessing. The person standing before his mother was not a man. It was a female.

"You don't listen with your ears, Joheshi. Jonas has trained Yanel. He will go to him when called like a puppy to its' mama for her milk," Nadya said, sounding very angry. "Yanel calls him his father!"

Berdache winced at this and then shook his head again and said, "And I tell you that Jonas won't come into the castle."

"He need not come into this place to get Yanel," she said with some desperation.

Berdache moved away from her into the shadows and Daniel could see only the bottom part of his robe in the dim light.

"Why does he do this thing? Send these lies to this paper so everyone believes I am your daughter?" Nadya asked. Her dark brown eyes were flashing and she was pacing the room in front of the man.

"I don't know, Nadya. I know that he hates Harry, perhaps even fears him. Harry killed his brother, Tom Riddle and Riddle was very powerful. Perhaps he believes that Harry had some magic that he is unaware of and perhaps he seeks to find the answer through his son," Berdache said, his voice now low again. "You have to know that Jonas intended to be the next Kalo Beng. If he gets the Kenash he can do that. He will be stronger then his brother ever thought of being, because he will have the Kenash."

"So he wants the talisman," she said staring at it. It sparkled against Berdache's chest.

Berdache nodded and added, "Believe me, Nadya, I'm sorry you and your family are a part of this. I will find a way to deal with Jonas but you must give me time." He changed before Daniel's eyes back into the man that was his teacher. "You just have to keep telling him that I am not here." As he strolled into view, Daniel once again saw the teacher, the male teacher, that he knew.

"He knows you are here. Yanel discovered you. He tells Jonas that there is a Senseve and a Rom here in Hogwarts school. Now, he knows your name. Berdache is not a good name to choose Joheshi. It calls out to those who know what it means and Jonas is no fool." She had her hands on her hips and was scolding him. She stepped over and confronted him in anger, "There is no hiding any longer. He is Adept but you are High Senseve and you know that this is true. He has found you out. We must protect, my son!" she said, "Severus will know that your true identity soon and will do something if you do not. He follows your trail even now."

"Then go to, Severus," the male Berdache said.

Nadya shook her head. "Is that what you want, for another to kill Jonas for you? You are a coward. Jonas is gone from the camp and Severus could not find him to kill him if he wanted to. Only another Senseve can do this. You must do this yourself. I will not put my beloved Severus in harms way for you!" She was now spitting out the words while Berdache remained calm and unmoved. "I will not be involved in murder."

"Nadya you have to understand," Berdache replied, fingering the medallion on the chain. "If Jonas gets this talisman, he cannot be killed. I have spent many years avoiding that and I will not go to him."

She turned and grabbed the cloak she had thrown aside and draped it around her once again and headed for the door. "I will tell Harry before I let Jonas hurt my son," she snarled.

"You cannot tell Harry, Nadya, you have said it yourself and it is an empty threat." Berdache waved a dismissive hand at her. "If he kills Jonas he will hurt himself, perhaps kill himself. I learned about his power when I worked as an Auror. When he killed Tom Riddle he almost killed himself. You won't risk his life. That's why you did everything Jonas told you to do."

"You are as bad as Jonas," she said whirling around to him.

"I am trying to protect the talisman, Nadya. In the long run it is more important than anything else," Berdache said. "He will not enter Hogwarts to find me."

"You use a child as a shield! How are you different then Jonas?" she hissed and once again turned and fled the room.

Daniel saw her heading towards the door and slipped down the hall and into a hidden recess until she passed.

-------------------------------

The afternoon sun began fading as Ron and Veronica left Daniel in the common room to go to the main gate to meet their parents. At last, his room was quiet without the excited hubbub of the other boys and Daniel took the opportunity to study the view of the Carnivale from the Gryffindor Tower window by himself. It had been twenty-four hours and he still didn't know what to think about what he'd overheard. He didn't tell Ron or Veronica. He almost felt like he was in the same bind as his mother.

The grounds, now cluttered with carriages arriving from the train and Hogsmeade, teemed with excitement as students met their parents and family members. Small groups of people greeted each other with enthusiasm as they walked across the lawns. The opening of Carnivale and the Grand Procession of the King and Queen would begin after dinner.

"Would you like to have dinner at my table tonight?" a voice asked.

Daniel turned. It was Harry. Daniel hadn't heard him step in and was amazed. Once again, he had not heard his father's light step and he felt incompetent because he had not used his senses. However, he was happy to see him even if he couldn't unburden himself.

"The Weasley's, Hagrid, Severus and a few others will be at our table. We're doing dinner a little differently tonight. Family's can sit together at smaller tables. I thought it might be better to be a little less formal," Harry said and waited quietly in the doorway. "Your mother will be here shortly." He was dressed in very formal clothes and looked very handsome, even young to Daniel's eyes.

Daniel studied his father. Harry wandered over beside him and he, too, looked out the window.

"Yes, all right." Daniel agreed. They stood looking out the open-mullioned window as the sun dipped behind the mountain and the sky became a molten river of reds and oranges. On the plain of the frozen lake, the Carnivale was lit by thousands upon thousands of tiny lights. The entire blue, night-darkened lake was a glittering city of carved ice.

"It is quite magnificent isn't it?" Harry said, the lights from the Carnivale reflected on his glasses. He pushed the window wide open and the cold frosty night air chilled their faces. "Do you know why she did this for you, Yanel?" Harry used his Roma name.

"No," Daniel said, looking up at him and desperately wanting to say something to him. He knew he couldn't. He remembered what Severus had told him when Jonas had hurt him and the words his mother and Berdache had spoken. Harry would kill Jonas and possibly die himself.

Harry shook his head and frowned slightly, "What a wonderful gift it is though." He sighed deeply, chewing on his lip, "Let's go down then, shall we?" Daniel sensed the worry in the action.

"Professor?" he began and stopped.

"Daniel remember it's not necessary to call me Professor when we are alone," Harry said and smiled at him. "What is it?" he asked, studying him now with his penetrating eyes.

Daniel was standing very close and wanted to stand there forever listening to his father's voice and looking into his beautiful green eyes and see him smile forever. And all he could think of was how Harry could die if he tried to hurt Jonas and how his mother seemed caught in a web of conspiracy and threats by the very same man. He shook his head finally and turned to leave the room first. "Nothing, it is nothing."

They left Gryffindor tower and walked slowly down the empty halls without speaking. Daniel felt a mixture of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him and send him running from the school once again. It was getting harder and harder to show the stony, uncaring exterior to his father when he needed him to take away the fear that was growing in his heart. His mother and Severus and now Harry were all in danger and he could do nothing about it.

They entered the great hall. Dozens of small tables each with individual lamps covered the floor. Families and students were finding seats around the tables. The room was aglow with Christmas decorations, twelve floor-to-ceiling white decorated Christmas trees, all done up in scarlet ribbons and satin balls. Hogwarts ghosts serenaded the guests with Christmas carols. They came to a large table where Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Veronica, Hagrid, Severus and a man Daniel had never met, were sitting at the table. There were three chairs that stood waiting Daniel and his parents.

"Why Remus, how good to see you. It's wonderful that you could join us," Harry shook the pale man's hand and then gave him a quick hug.

Daniel looked at the man with gossamer, shoulder length, snow-white hair and kind intelligent face. Daniel drew back in loathing as he felt the ferocious, wolfish nature that hid beneath the surface of the man's exterior.

"Remus, I want you to meet Daniel, my son." Harry had his hand against Daniel's back nudging him forward. Daniel in turn was trying to edge backwards.

"You're a werewolf!" Daniel gasped aloud without meaning to. The people at the table stopped speaking and stared at him. Without thinking he had put up his fingers,making the sign that warded off evil.

The man stopped, with his hand stretched forward. Then, in a heartbeat, he chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am," he said smiling, kindly. The others relaxed. Daniel stared at all of them in disbelief. They all seemed to know.

"Daniel, Mr. Lupin is a very good friend of ours," Harry said and swept his hand around the table to include all of them. "Actually, he was once taught our Defense Against the Dark Arts class when I was at Hogwarts as a student." Harry pushed a reluctant Daniel towards an empty chair, "and he is a very good teacher at that."

Lupin chuckled slightly and sat down, and said, "I don't know about that, Harry. It's easy to fool children with one's expertise."

Daniel glanced over at Severus, who was holding back a smile. Danny could see it in his eyes.

Snape turned to Lupin with his stoniest face and said, "Remus, I think Daniel thinks we're all mad for even being in the same room with you. I'm with him. Did you check the moon tonight? Are we all on the menu?"

Lupin broke into a roaring laugh, "Why Severus I think you made a joke!" Everyone but Daniel, Veronica and Ron were laughing.

Harry finished his introductions. "I don't know if you remember Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Veronica's parents." Harry nodded to them.

"I do," Daniel said politely. He was still not over the fact that he was sitting near a werewolf and that Severus had made a joke about it. He glanced at the woman and her red-headed husband.

Hermione looked just like he remembered her; short, slim and handsome. She was dressed prettily in a red velvet gown and a forest green robe. Her long bushy hair was tied back into a braid that hung to her waist and was interlaced with ribbon..

There was loving warmth in her eyes as she smiled at him. "Hello, Danny. It's so good to see you. Ronny and Veronica talk about you all the time." The twins flushed at this.

"Mum we don't!" Ron protested. "And, puleeze, don't call me, Ronny. It's Ron!" He sat back glumly. Veronica seemed to be more quiet than usual, almost mousy in demeanor. She sat beside her mother glancing at her anxiously every now and again as if looking for approval.

Daniel felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up. His mother stood at his shoulder radiantly dressed in robes of deepest blue that fell off her bare shoulders. Her raven black hair was loose and flowing down to her waist over her black corseted bodice. Huge gold earrings dropped below the multi-colored, silk bandanna tied around her head.

Harry looked at Daniel and nodded slightly. He stood with the men.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my mother, Nadya Potter," Daniel said and waited for his mother to seat herself between him and Harry.

The adults in the group chatted for awhile, waiting for the hall to fill. His mother's sparkling personality, vivacious and funny, laughing and joking seemed to mesmerize the small party.

Daniel remained as quiet as Veronica and Ron. He was still contemplating the white haired man across from him. He couldn't believe that the adults would allow a werewolf to sit with them. Daniel was even more surprised that his mother did nothing about it. The Roma considered such people as 'unclean'; in the same way as having men and women sitting together at a meal would be considered inappropriate by his people. She, however, said and did nothing. This night she acted as any Gadjo would act and he was shaken by it.

"Well, it's time," Harry said and stood. "Duty calls," he said to the table guests. Touching his wand to his throat he mumbled, "SONOROUS." His voice, now amplified, began his announcement to the room, "Could I have you're attention." His booming voice reached the corners of the hall. A few people shushed each other until the room grew quiet.

Harry waited, then smiling brightly, he continued, "Friends and family members. What a wonderful evening we have ahead of us. I'm sure we are all eager to begin the festivities. In a little while, we will follow the procession led by our Carnivale King, Fred Hamilton of Slytherin House and Queen, Susan Jones, from Hufflepuff House; two very outstanding students. Along with their attendants from each House, we will enter through the gates of the magnificent Vardo Carnivale." The crowd applauded enthusiastic applause and Harry nodded politely allowing it to subside.

"I don't think we can enjoy this evening without thanking the people who are responsible. There are many talented artists who participated in the Carnvale's construction that aren't present. I want to hear your applause anyway and I will be most happy to pass along your gratitude." He turned so that he could see everyone in the hall.

"I would like to thank first," he turned and helped her to her feet, "my wife, Nadya Potter, for making the suggestion that Hogwarts host this event and then for orchestrating the entire festival." Harry lifted his wife's hand with obvious pride. "And to all of her family and her people for doing all of the hard work necessary to bring it about." The applause was thunderous. People stood and whistled.

Daniel applauded along with everyone, feeling his chest swell with pride. His mother smiled and made small bows and threw some kisses at the applause. She gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek which seemed to send paroxysms of explosive applause again through the crowd. He blushed slightly and smiled again, his eyes lingering for a moment on her before turning back to the address the room.

He raise his hands and motioned for silence again. " I know that you are all anxious to get to the fun, so without further ado I will repeat what someone I knew used to say, 'Tuck in, everyone. Enjoy!'" Harry sat down, touched his wand to his throat once again, said, "QUIETUS", and his voice returned to normal.

Daniel ate and listened to the conversation between the adults. He had to admit that he was as excited as the rest even though he was still feeling anxious.

Dinner ended quickly. Harry slipped off to begin the preparations for the procession. He and Ron and Veronica hurried back to their rooms to put on warm cloaks and gloves and stood waiting at the entrance. Daniel could see his mother across the room standing and talking eagerly with Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"Oh hurry, hurry," Ron moaned, jumping in his excitement. From the hall they could hear music beginning to play. The King and Queen entered the hall, followed by their eight attendants, a girl and boy from each House. People carrying small hand-held torches, crowded close behind them as they made their way towards the lake along the lantern-lit pathway.

In the darkness, the stars shone like brittle stark lights against the clear night sky. Daniel saw his breath billowing in the cold air, along with the thousand other people that followed him. They walked over a towering arch that stood at one end of a curved ice-brick bridge. A moat of inky-black water flowed gently beneath reflecting the torches and the starlight from above.

The entrance gateway was a huge block of diamond-shaped ice spinning on its' point. It revolved slowly as the procession made their way across the bridge, its many facets acting like mirrors so that the crowd was greatly enlarged into thousands of faces. Daniel, Veronica and Ron followed close behind the 'Royal' party and the dignitaries which just happened to be Veronica and Ron's mother, the Minister of Magic. They entered under a covered walkway made of interlaced, dragonfly wings of crystalline ice.

The street before them parted at a huge fountain sculpted in blue where dolphins and mermaids spiraled up into the air as if leaping from the foaming spray of water. The fountain rose twenty feet into the air, the mist from its' spray fell as fine flakes of snow. All of it was done in ice.

Small hand-carved signs pointed in two directions on the streets, dispersing the crowd as it flowed through the gate. Cobbled ice lead down the two paths from the main courtyard; one to the right and one to the left. Small cottage shops lined each of the paths and lights were shining warmly from the many paned windows. Partygoers were welcomed inside with treats of hot chocolate and a comfortable warm-up beside toasty fireplaces. Merchandise glittered in frosty-mullioned ice windows.

The crowd split like a wave and began to meander down the avenues that branched off from the two main avenues. Daniel was amazed at the detail put into all of the designs. Ancient rock sculptures of figures and animals stood under lanterns lit inside with candles. Tens of thousands of candles illuminated the streets and real fluttering fairies sparkled in sculpted hedges and trees.

As Dan, Ron and Veronica walked, they came upon the entertainment. At one corner there was a Venetian canal. Boats rested with their oarsman at long slender piers that jutted out into the dark waters. They were waiting to take people along lantern-lit canals. There were magnificent ice skating rinks, and a stable waiting with horses hitched to white and gold sleighs. The matched Morgans, their whiskers frosted, stood patiently as their sleighs were loaded. Hagrid attended one of the sleigh rides making sure that groups of students were safely in the sleigh and covered with blankets.

"'ello, there," he said grinning when he saw them. "Want to ride?"

"Not just yet, Hagrid," Ron said, happily. "We want to see EVERYTHING, then we'll be back." He was grinning as he surveyed the street, eager to keep moving to see what lay ahead.

"It's wonderful, isn't it, Hagrid?!" Veronica chirped happily, her eyes were bright as Hagrid nodded and waved them off while pulling another team up.

A gigantic sledding hill rose up into the dark night and at its' foot stood an imitation of a sunken, twelve-mast sailing ship. A full-size replica of the lake's giant squid lay entangled on its' deck. Sleds catapulted down the hill, their riders attempting to slip through openings in the ship's hull, around the squid's legs, all the while, clinging to the sides of the sleds as they did a full loop of one of the legs and then slid into safety in one of the outstretched squid's arms. Daniel and Veronica and Ron watched as Mer-people, from the lake, popped their heads out of the dark water that surrounded the ship and squid, to watch and screech at the riders.

On one corner, two snowy white ice Unicorns, their horns gilded in gold, graced the doorway of the games park. They stopped to watch broom-ball played on brooms swooping inches from the ice, and ice bowling along with a game of riotous cannonball. Goblin-like creatures were acting as the cannonballs.

As Daniel, Ron and Veronica walked, they entered the Arabian bazaars with multicolored tents, and silk cushioned-lined pavilions. Students lined up to take magic carpet rides. In one area, a French Eiffel tower reached hundred feet into the air, its framework a dizzying ice-work of sculpted trestles and crossbeams. It was the corner block and under it French shops clustered around its gargantuan legs. Entertainment included acrobats, fire-eaters, tightrope walkers, jesters, and stilt-walkers. Veronica and Ron had never seen people dressed as exotic birds, like flamingoes and herons, walking on stilts.

"Oh they're beautiful, Danny!" Veronica exclaimed. The stilt-walking bird-people draped feathered plumage almost to the ground. Each person imitated the cocked head and the straight-legged walk of their particular bird. Their faces were covered in masks with beaded beaks and feathered brows, they towered over everyone's head as they walked stiffly down the streets.

"It's a very old tradition, Daniel explained. "Harry was a stilt walker once." He'd watched many times as his 'uncles' would dress for the fairs that the family put on. He'd even helped the fat little man called Luciano dress them.

He was explaining how the stilt walkers used their harness while they made their way to the Asian pagoda that Daniel had seen from his window in Gryffindor Tower. It was a s large as any of the other exhibits and its' lights of various colors lit the ice from within and without. Oriental dancers stood on the platform and music and drumbeats mingled in the night air. The three stood watching the performance with fascination.

Suddenly, Ron spied a familiar face and disappeared from their side. "Danny and Vicks," Ron shouted back at them, "you gotta come." Ron's hand waved at them frantically. "Come on."

"What, what?" Veronica laughed.

Ron wedged between them and pushed against the tide of the crowd going into the shop sitting under the tusks of a large ice elephant in the Asian temple. The packed temple looked like a very popular spot. Barely squeezing through, Ron pulled up short in front of a tall lanky man with red hair.

"Uncle Fred!" squealed Veronica as she recognized the man. They gave each other a quick hug.

Daniel recognized Fred and George Weasley immediately from the many stories Ron and Veronica told. Identical twins with fiery red hair, both grinned at their nephew and niece. Their arms were full of objects that they were exhibiting to the crowd in the store.

"Hi ya, kids." One of them, introduced as George was busy handing out joke items to busy shoppers. "No time to talk. Oy, Fred this 'ere's Danny Potter?" George gave him a wink, stuffed his hands full of fireworks. "Good to meet ya, mate."

"Just give us a few minutes," Fred said quickly. "We're about to set off the big fireworks. Come back later when we aren't so busy and we'll have some butterbeer." True to his word, minutes later, the sky was suddenly filled with fireworks whizzing and screaming high above their heads, rolling over the whole Carnivale and lighting it with colors of reds and greens and golds.

In high spirits, the three continued their walk through the crystalline, glacial city. Daniel noticed that even the Hogwarts' ghosts were enjoying themselves. He saw Gryffindor's ghost, Nearly Headless Nick gliding through the Hall of Mirrors maze.

Veronica insisted they join her as she led them through the crystal garden. Flowers of various colors and hues grew in gigantic dimensions around classical Grecian pillars of see-through ice. Rather than fragile living petals, these were frosty snowflakes and radiant ice crystals. Trees of ice and woodland animals inhabited the garden. Pink sculpted flamingos stood in pale green ponds. Palm trees swayed in a sandy desert oasis. The three were hypnotized by the variety and the splendor of each new spectacle.

Daniel could just see the tip of an ice mountain glowing red and spewing yellow and red sparks and simulated, smoky fumes. Balanced on the tip of a wing, a dragon sailed magically over the volcanic landscape, spewing fire from its mouth. As they drew closer they could see fountains of red lava pouring down the slopes. While the dragon roared and shot out yellow flame from the top, a vendor was scooping up goblets of the liquid lava and offering the steaming cups to merry students.

"Oh, I wonder what it is?" Veronica said accepting a goblet. "Hmm, it's good. It's a cherry soda kind of thing." They each took a goblet.

"Mine's blueberry," Ron said in surprise.

They arrived at a pier that jutted out into the lake. Gold interspersed with ropes of pearl encircled a huge clam shell and a icy mermaid with a gold-green tail sat enshrined on cushions, while an ocean wave reared behind her. They each got a candied spun sugar cone and took a ride on the giant seahorse.

"Danny, is that your mum and dad?" Ron asked, squinting into the lights.

Daniel's parents stood just rounded the corner of the walkway that ran under a flowing waterfall. Nadya and Harry stood on a curved Japanese bridge some distance away and they appeared to be arguing. Daniel knew his mother's body language when she was angry. She shook her head and tossing her long black hair. She was dressed in her dance clothes, with long veils and her gold ankle bracelets that tinkled merrily, even from a distance.

"Whoa, they don't look at all happy," Veronica said stepping back behind Ron.

"Maybe, we shouldn't bother them now, mate," Ron said grabbing Daniel's cloak and stopping him.

Daniel shrugged the hand off. He wasn't going to let Harry hurt his mother. Leaving the twins behind, he hurried towards them. At the same time, Harry stamped off into the darkness, his black woolen robe sweeping a trail behind him. He disappeared into the dark.

"Mother?" he questioned, coming up from behind her. She had her hands planted firmly on her hips and was staring off after Harry.

"Yanel!" She turned to him in surprise and then saw Veronica and Ron following him. "Daniel," she repeated.

"Are you alright?" he spoke to her in Rom.

"Yes, yes." She said and nodded quickly. "Go, go and enjoy. be with your friends tonight." She shooed at him.

"Mother." He stood firm refusing to leave.

"Yanel, do as I say," She thrust something into his hand and spoke in Romani, "When your father is mad no longer give this to him." She stuck a note in his hand and turned on her heel and flew from the Japanese garden, leaving him shocked and speechless.

"But…" he didn't finish. He stood looking at the note in his hand.

Ron and Veronica watched him. "Are you ok?" Ron asked.

Daniel nodded, tucking the note into his cloak.

Daniel talked them into taking the tower to the stars. It was a tall, spiral, hollow cone of stairs with many steps, towering several hundred feet in the air . It took a great deal of urging for Ron to stand near the railing. The three stood in the chilly cold night air looking down at the city displayed beneath them.

"Oh Daniel, I have never, ever seen anything like this," Veronica said with exquisite pleasure.

Ron nodded in agreement, "If I never do anything else in my entire life, I will remember this. It's just wonderful."

They stood enjoying the view and looking down into the crowd. Below them on the street, Daniel could make out two figures. One, he knew, without squinting to see. It was Jonas. "Look, it's Jonas." He pointed the man out to them.

"Really?" Veronica leaned over the railing. Instinctively, Ron reached for her.

"Veronica, this is ice, remember," he gasped, pulling her back.

"Get off, Ron," she shrugged his hand off. "Enchanted ice. It's not going to break. Who's that other person and what are they doing?" Veronica asked. "I don't know how you can even make them out!

"It's Professor Berdache!" Daniel said, keenly watching the figures . "They're talking to each other." As they watched, they were startled when Berdache turned and fled the area. They watched him as he headed up a deserted avenue, running as fast as he could.

"Wow, wonder what happened?" Ron whispered.

Daniel was still watching Jonas. The man looked up slowly and saw them silhouetted on the stairway. Jonas held Daniel's gaze for a moment and then stepped into a darkened alcove and seemed to disappear.

"He's here," Daniel muttered to himself. _They are all here tonight_, were his first thoughts. _Jonas is no longer in hiding and he has met Berdache. Maybe they will settle what is between them and mother won't be frightened any longer._

He was still having a hard time believing his Senseve master was threatening his mother. Something was also strange about what had just occurred. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly. He had been able to make out Berdache's face, although it had been in partial shadow and it was clear Berdache was angry. Equally strange, Jonas' face reflected a look and feeling both evil and sinister. For a moment, a thought crept up, Daniel realized that Berdache and Jonas resembled one another.

The three slid down the inner slide running vertically from inside the cone tower and wandered up the empty street taken by Berdache. Music from the belly dancing troupe drifted down the street.

"What'd you think, then?" Ron ventured. "First, your parents and then Professor Berdache and Jonas. All very strange and mysterious isn't it."

Daniel nodded in agreement and muttered, "I didn't think Jonas and Professor Berdache even knew one another."

They continued sampling each new exhibit. They had taken the boats along the canal, tried the sled slides and went for a magic carpet ride around the city.

At the end of the evening, they found themselves at the horse carrousel at the very center. Daniel had never seen anything like it. Gigantic horse stallions as large as elephants stood rearing in a circle with their tails touching at the center. He, Ron and Veronica climbed onto one of the saddles and were clamped into place by an invisible bar. The ride was identical to riding a real horse, only spinning in a circle and very fast. Daniel could hear Ron screaming behind him. He didn't sound happy.

At midnight the lights began to dim. The crowds dispersed and flowed back through the avenues of ice and sculptures, over the bridge to the school, where carriages waited at the entrance to take parents and family members to Hogsmeade.

Ron and Veronica went off to say 'goodbye' to their parents while Daniel climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. He fell into bed exhausted but found himself thinking about his day. He remembered the dinner. He considered the meeting between Jonas and Berdache for a few minutes, then distracted, went back to thinking about his mother.

He was worried about her and the argument she had with his father. It was obvious she was still refusing to tell Harry anything. It made him feel guilty. They were all working so hard to protect Harry. If he knew what Jonas had really done to him over the years, he would surely try to kill him and it would mean his father's death. Even though he didn't know him he couldn't be responsible for that and he couldn't bring his mother heartache.

He fingered the note and was tempted to open it and look inside. Instead, he threw it on his bedside table. Then, "This note has to go to Harry. What is in it is private," he said aloud, but quietly. _Maybe she is telling him in the note._

Suddenly there was a tremendous flapping of wings as Dante stretched out picked the note up in his talons. "Mail Delivery, _Loki ti rat_! (Good Night)," he said, as he flew out through the open window.

"_Acsh_! (Stop), Dante, _Acsh_!" Daniel shouted, jumping to the window. But it was too late.

The bird had already flown.

He dropped back into bed and lay looking at the ceiling of his four poster and felt the cold frosty breeze from the open window. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up close around his face. "Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow," he whispered as he fell asleep.

On Christmas day they all crowded into Hagrid's hut. With some quick wand work from Hermione Weasley, they were all able to sit at the table and eat Christmas dinner. Snape stood in for Harry in the Great Hall to have dinner with students who could not return home for the holidays. Luckily, someone had persuaded Hagrid to allow the Hogwart's kitchens to send most of the food down to his hut and through most of the morning house elves could bee seen ferrying platters full of food down a narrow lane dug out of snow banks.

They waited for an hour and started dinner without his mother. Harry looked angry and Daniel could barely sit through the dinner. He had no appetite and ate very little.

Ron and Veronica used their wands to help Hagrid, who wasn't allowed to use a wand, clean dishes after the meal.

They finally ended the Christmas dinner late in the afternoon. Daniel was almost out the door before Harry. When they parted, Harry was headed for the Roma camp and Daniel was headed up to the castle. He knew he would have to wait until Harry had left the camp before he could go there himself. He was alone, having left Ron and Veronica to visit with their parents. Daniel climbed the steep incline towards the castle and a voice spoke to him from the darkness of the trees.

"I knew you were there before you spoke," Daniel said, turning. This time he was angry. He knew he couldn't attack the man and was utterly defenseless against him but he wasn't going to cower. "What do you want?"

Jonas stood in the trees and said very calmly, "I have your mother. I will kill her unless you do what I tell you to do," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Amulet

The beautiful city of Carnivale was now abandoned to thaw when Spring would come. Without the music and entertainers, it felt empty. Wind blew snow into the corners and down the avenues, and whistled eerily in the cold silence.

On a Monday morning, Ron stood busily potting a meat-eating Python plant in Herbology. It kept wrapping its' thick, shiny red vines around his neck choking him and he found himself breaking into a sweat after ten minutes. "Vicks! Would you do something about this plant? I cant reach my wand."

Waiting until Professor Longbottom turned away, Veronica pulled out her wand and touched the long tentacle completely circling Ron's body, "DIRIMO EMPTU," she whispered. The vine twisted off and withered. "You shouldn't have waited so long to do something Ron. This plant was about to squeeze the life out of you."

"I know it," Ron nodded, gasping.

Daniel puttered quietly at his workbench. He'd separated himself from Ron and Veronica during class so he could think. He felt a familiar tension in the air and he noticed that Veronica had her head together with several other students. They were whispering earnestly. She looked very concerned and kept glancing at him. They worked for an hour and then Professor Longbottom gave them homework and sent them off.

"Veronica," he began as they headed back to the common room, "I noticed that you were talking back there in the greenhouse with those girls and then you kept looking at me."

"Someone's got hold of Daily Prophet. There's another article. It says your mum was a spy for Lord Voldemort. People are asking the Minister of Magic, our mum, of course, to have her brought in for questioning," Veronica was looking at him with worry etched in her face.

"What?" Ron had joined them. "That's nonsense."

Daniel shook his head and continued towards the castle. He was absorbed in his troubles and was not in the mood for more bad news.

"Aren't you even worried," Ron asked walking alongside.

"Yes, but I can't do anything about what they are writing. There's something else I'm thinking about Ron." He turned to Ron's sister. For instance i need to know what an adonisgi is. I think I know what they are but I'm not sure."

"Oh goodness! It's really hard to explain." She stopped and stared at him in surprise. She looked stumped for a moment and then stared him with a puzzled expression. "I wish we could go to the library, I'm not sure I can explain it fully."

"Just try, please," he begged.

"It's a very rare 'condition' in a person," Ron stuttered on the word. Veronica nodded for him to go on. "That's not the proper way to say it really. A person is born adonisgi, Danny. There are essentially two people living inside one body. There is a female," Ron said.

Veronica added, "and a male." They continued on until they had reached Gryffindor Tower. Ron stopped in front of the portrait that covered the entrance to the common room.

"Password?" asked the fat lady in the portrait.

They ignored her and Ron continued, "They are also known as Arenotelicons or yirka-laul, or iwawisp. It's a creature that alternates between male and female physiologies. The adonisgi is both a female and male person incorporated inside one body."

Veronica continued as if they were speaking from one mouth, "A lot of them live out their lives as male or female and don't allow themselves to alternate from one gender to another, at least, in a physical sense. I say a lot of them, when what I mean is, there are maybe a dozen that exist in the world. They aren't like animagi, where someone can transform into an animal through magic. They have to be born that way."

"Wow!" Daniel was staring at them, impressed by not only their knowledge but the way they synchronized their thoughts. "How did you ever know that?"

The fat lady cleared her throat impatiently, "Are you going to give the password or not?" she asked.

"Because Professor Berdache is an adonisgi," Ron said, simply, "and I read up on it."

"What!" Daniel exclaimed, turning on him.

"You never told me!" Veronica said, with a stunned look on her face.

"I saw him in his classroom by himself. Happened to step through the door unannounced one day. He didn't see me, but I watched when he transformed."

Daniel was staring at him.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Veronica asked, now looking slightly hurt.

"I forgot," he growled. "I have things I don't tell you about!" they glared at each other until Veronica once gain turned to Daniel.

"So what made you ask just now, Daniel?" Veronica asked. "Did you see him too?"

"Can't tell you right now," Daniel said. "I've got some thinking to do."

"Well, I'm going to write a letter right now to mother and see what she says about this nonsense in the Daily Prophet." Veronica said, patting Daniel's arm and ignoring her brother.

"I'm going to see if I can find that stinkin' paper. Be right back." Ron said and stepped back through the portrait hole.

Daniel went to his room and lay on his bed, his arms twisted behind his head. He still had not found a way to tell them what he had overheard.

"Are you coming, Dan?" Ron popped his head into the dorm room. "Your going to miss class. Haven't found the paper, but there's bound to be one around somewhere. Skiving off are you?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, feeling downhearted.

"Don't blame you with that kind of news. Don't worry, Danny, Mum'll fix things. Want me to stay?" Ron asked. "Wouldn't mind you know, 'cept if mum ever found out I'd missed class on purpose she'd skin me."

"No, go on," Daniel replied and pulled the curtains around his bed, laying in the darkness, brooding. Ron left the room and it grew quiet. He turned over and caught sight of his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

He rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs, through the Common room and out the portrait hole. He couldn't think of a way to avoid what he had to do. He'd been thinking of a way around it for over a day and now, with the new Daily Prophet out, he couldn't avoid it any longer.

He found Berdache in his office. The room, although small, contained several very large windows and looked out on the Quidditch pitch.

Berdache looked up from his work. "Hello, Mr. Potter." The face remained unmoved, even stony.

Daniel wondered if this was a mistake. "Hello, Professor Berdache." Daniel waited at the door.

"May I ask why you are not in your class?" Berdache asked. He laid his quill aside.

Daniel stuttered, "I have...have something to talk to you about."

"It must be an important question for you to ignore your class and risk losing points for Gryffindor." Professor Berdache was arranging some items on his desk and Daniel didn't speak until he had looked up again. Berdache's dark eyes searched Daniel's face. "Ah ha, you have come to ask me if the Daily Prophet's article about your mother is true."

"No, Professor," Daniel e said edging into the room. "I haven't read the last article about my mother, but I know what they're saying about her is a lie. She would never spy for Voldemort." Daniel cautiously stood waiting, "I've come because I want to know more about my mother when she was young and about my grandmother," he said standing still and waiting.

Berdache studied him and stood to come around his own desk to sit on the edge of another, and pointed at one, quietly waiting until Daniel sat down. "Why are you asking me, Daniel. Wouldn't it be better to ask your parents?"

"I was told that you worked with my father. You have been with my people," Daniel glanced again at the amulet that Berdache always wore around his neck. "You probably knew my grandmother," Daniel watched the eyes. They were always the first to give away something. But, again, he could not read the man. _You are High Senseve_, he thought. _I can't penetrate your shield._

Berdache hesitated and said, "Harry is aware of your mother's reported origins. Many people have speculated about your mother's ancestry for years, long before that newspaper article came out." He turned away and warmed his hands at a blazing fire. "However, it was never made public as it has been lately; but it was not a secret either Daniel."

Daniel noticed he seemed to grow paler as he spoke. "I was on the run back many years ago when The Dark Lord first came to power and I was in hiding. Many people, non-supporters, were trying to escape. I fell in with a caravan of Rom. They allowed me to travel with them and I did for many years, off and on, since I had long since lost my own family. I met your mother when she was a child, no older than your father. He wasn't even at Hogwarts at the time."

"Was my grandmother still with the Kumpania then?" Daniel asked. This elicited a very sharp look from Berdache and Daniel noticed he absentmindedly touched the square amulet that hung from his neck.

"No," he answered. "She had disappeared from the camp and your mother was left to be raised by another family. She lived with a woman she called her mother, a woman by the name of Katlana. Katlana was killed by Voldemort's people years later just after your parents married. By that time I had long since left the wagons. Your grandmother never returned and no one knows where she went or if she is alive or dead. No one heard from her again."

"It's hard to believe she abandoned my mother. Didn't anyone try to find her?" Daniel said, listening and watching the man's every move. He knew that the man was not being truthful and yet, he was unable to catch the subtle movements that indicated Berdache's deception. _You are very good_, Daniel thought.

"I wasn't there at the time and don't know what happened," Berdache explained, striding to the windows. Daniel watched the subtle signs indicating Berdache's increasing anxiety.

Berdache continued with his back turned to Daniel, "I stayed with the Kumpania for a long time and then I was called away. I had many things I was involved in. I returned once in awhile but grew afraid that my visits might lead our enemy to the camp. I didn't want to draw attention to them. However, I grew to care about your mother as if she were my own child," and here, Daniel noticed Berdache hold his breath slightly. "I didn't have the chance to be with the _kumpania _and to watch her grow up and marry. One night, some years later, I received an urgent message from your mother."

Berdache's voice dropped as he continued, "Your father was brought to her wagon. He had been held prisoner by Voldemort followers at a place called Basgareth. They were slave caves used by Voldemort. Unspeakable things happened there, torture, acts of violence against all manner of creatures and death to many. However, being held in Basgareth probably saved your father's life for a short time," Berdache said, turning slightly. "He was just one among many and Voldemort wasn't aware he was there at the beginning. That's where your father killed him in the end."

Again, Daniel noticed a slight quavering of his voice. "Harry was badly injured. He arrived in camp on the very day you were born. The rest," Berdache said quietly, "you know." He turned. Daniel could see the moisture of a tears glistening in his eyes and it surprised him to watch him act out his lie. "I have been friends with both of your parents ever since and these rumors are painful for me as well.

"Why is it only now that everyone is so interested in our family line?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, it hasn't only been just recently. Even when your father was at Hogwarts there were rumors that he was the heir to Slytherin. He spoke parselmouth, he---------

"He did?" Daniel interrupted in surprise.

Berdache nodded and resumed his seat. His tone softer. "Daniel, there is no proof that your mother or you are related in any way to Voldemort, or, for that matter, Slytherin. The Daily Prophet is printing rumor and speculation and has since before time began. Many times this kind of thing is just a political game. It's probably happening because Harry is now Headmaster of Hogwart's. It is a very prestigious and powerful position." Berdache resumed his cool demeanor. "Daniel, many people are still very shy about the war. It will take some time, I think, before rumor and speculation and fear die down."

"But you lived with the Kumpania. The stories they tell. You would have heard if we are related to Slytherin?" Daniel watched Berdache closely. Jonas had told him no one knew Berdache.

"Not necessarily, as you well know, Danny. These are personal things and privacy above all else is held inviolable. Only your mother knows the truth," Berdache said and turned his face away. "And I will say again, I was gone from the Kumpania long before you were born."

"You know what happened to my grandmother don't you?" Daniel pushed.

Berdache shrugged. "I know only stories, Daniel. And stories are not always true."

"What about Tebanya Vloyski, Voldemort's mother. Did you know her?"

He seemed to have regained something as Daniel watched him stiffen and his voice was firm. "The story goes that Voldemort's mother died giving birth to him. That's what the orphanage told him. It is believed that he wasn't aware of her survival." Berdache sighed heavily. "Then she disappeared. There was a rumor that suggested someone told him that his mother had survived and was hiding with her family, the Roma people."

Berdache nodded toward Daniel. "People began to say that he found her out, that he was implicated in her disappearance, after all, he murdered his own father. It's not a far stretch to say he also did the same to his mother. But, if he did, it is certain he was not aware that she'd had another child besides him; his very own twin." Berdache frowned slightly. "However, no one knows for sure what he knew or didn't know. The woman everyone is calling your grandmother was never seen again. I doubt your mother even remembers her. And there is absolutely no reason to believe that they are one and the same person."

Berdache continued, "Daniel he's gone now. Even if all of this were true, you and your mother are safe. I can only imagine how frightening it must be for you to have all of this brought up. But, that's one of the reasons your father brought you to Hogwarts. It is a very protected, enchanted place. We are all here to watch out for you. In time, these rumors will die and any followers of Lord Voldemort will all be hunted down and dealt with."

Daniel studied the black eyes, the smooth skin. "Voldemort may have died but his twin may still be alive. That's why everyone wants to find Joheshi. And they are implicating my mother and me because they believe mother knows where she is."

"I would guess that there are those that want to put an end to the Slytherin line, so that there are no further heirs. It is ridiculous. To think that because you might be an heir, the same evil would run through your veins," he said trying to be reassuring. "Or, there may still be wizards would _want_ an heir to exist in hopes of producing another Voldemort. Neither, of which, has to come true you know." He attempted a smile that didn't quite come off and he knew that Daniel knew it.

"Did you know all of this history before the Daily Prophet came out?" Daniel asked.

"Some of it," Berdache nodded. It was obvious he was making a decision. "I knew Tebanya Riddle was alive and had not died giving birth to Tom and Joheshi."

"And my father? Did he know he was producing the next heir of Slytherin?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel!" Berdache shook his head quickly, "No one would know that for sure except your mother and her mother." He went on quickly, standing and pacing, "They keep the family line and share it with no one."

Daniel stared at the amulet hanging around Berdache's neck without realizing how carefully he studied it. It was a magic square. He knew about them. They were squares divided up into parts with each part becoming a square within a larger square. When read horizontally, vertically or diagonally the same sum of number or words are produced. This one was in a code of numbers.

"Why do you wear a kenash amulet; a birth amulet? Only women wear them?"

The man straightened up. "As I said before it was a gift." He turned tucking the amulet inside his robe.

"Can you tell me who gave it to you?" Daniel asked. He knew Berdache had blatantly lied.

Berdache waited a long time before answering, "No, I can't," he said dryly. "Daniel, why have you come to me instead of going to your mother or to Harry? What is it you really want to know?"

It was time, Daniel thought. "My mother is no longer safe. Jonas says that he has taken her and will kill her unless you go to him and turn over the Kenash. You are the true brother … or is it sister of Voldemort and not my grandmother. You are Adonisgi and _Senseve. _Some of this he told me and some I already knew."

Berdache's eyes burned into Daniel. "So, you have caught me in my lies. Yes, I am Joheshi Vloyski and the sister to Tom Riddle. But I cannot meet with Jonas or give him the Kenash, Daniel. I told your mother this and I will tell you. To do so would mean all of our deaths; it would mean putting another evil wizard in Voldemort's place and I won't do it!"

"Even to save my mother?" Daniel was speaking with an intensity he had not known was inside of him.. "The person you say you care for, as if she were your own daughter and my father, your friend!"

Berdache shook his head slowly.

"It is all a lie!" Daniel said springing to his feet. "You say that you know my people, know my mother. But you weren't there. I know you weren't because Jonas would have know of you. You know what I think? I think you stole my grandmother's identity, stole her stories, maybe even KNEW her, and you're willing to let people believe these lies about her, my mother, even me. Why?!"

"I will do what it takes to protect the Kenash," he answered. "I have already seen what one brother can do without it. I will not be the cause to have another rise in his place and destroy us all. You were right Daniel. I am High Senseve and I trained Jonas, something he would never tell you or anyone. To my shame he has turned out badly and he seeks to take Voldemort's place. You do not want this."

"Fine! be a coward and hide in here!" Daniel was heading out of the room. "I'm sure Harry will be interested in hearing your story."

"Daniel!" Berdache he snapped, rising to his feet. "You can't go to him."

Daniel turned and glared at the man and snarled, "You would sacrifice all of us? You are not Roma! I spit on you," he whirled and left the room.

Jonas had been right. He had told him that he would have to go to Harry. Only his father could force Berdache to give up the amulet and Jonas knew that he had put him in a bind. For Daniel it was a choice between saving his mother or saving his father. He could do only one thing.

The steps began to move carrying him up the stone stairwell to the massive door of his father's study. When he arrived in the outer room, the door stood open, the room beyond resounded with the sound of a dozen ticking clocks. Harry was gone.

-------------------------

Daniel searched the castle looking for him. He met Professor Longbottom in the hallway.

"Professor, have you seen Professor Snape or Professor Potter?" he asked.

"No, Daniel, I haven't. Professor Snape was called away on business for your father I think. Can I be of a assistance?" The man seemed to be searching for something to stand behind. He was eyeing the empty hall nervously.

_Where are you? Where are you? _he wondered. This time Professor McGonagall stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't you in class?" her eyebrows arched almost to her hairline.

"Professor, have you seen my…Har… Headmaster Potter today? It's important, I really need to talk to him?" Daniel could barely stand still.

"Agh, the times I have heard those words coming from a Potter," she sighed, "No, Mr. Potter, I have not seen him today. Now tell me what the difficulty is or return to your classroom."

Daniel chewed his lip and then knowing he could do nothing else, told her what he knew.

"You wait here, Daniel," she said. "If all this is true I think we need to take some action. Now don't leave."

He stood watching her walk up the hall. "Not again," he thought. "If this keeps up the whole school will disappear." He didn't have to wait long. She returned very quickly.

"I've sent a letter to Hermione and Ron Weasley. Something very strange is happening here. I can't find Professor Potter or Professor Berdache either. You go to your class and meet me here this evening at 6:00. Hagrid will take us to Hogsmeade to pick the Weasley's up." McGonagall spoke quietly.

"Ron and Veronica will want to come, too." Daniel said.

McGonagall looked at him severely, "Very well."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 The Disappearance

Daniel rounded up Ron and Veronica after their class and hurriedly told them all that he knew. At 6:00 Hagrid met them at the front gate with a stagecoach drawn by four matched, white-mane, gray horses. As they waited for Professor McGonagall, Hagrid mentioned to Daniel that Harry had already left to meet his friend, Ron and Hermione Weasley. Hagrid expected to pick them up just after supper.

"Hagrid, did you see Professor Potter, today?" Daniel asked.

The big man glanced at him curiously and nodded, "Said he was going to have supper with Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade and would I come and fetch 'em around eight and bring 'em back here." Hagrid continued, "Professor McGonagall sent a message that you'uns would be going to meet 'em. Can you tell me what this is 'bout, Danny?"

"Hagrid, did you actually see, Harry?" McGonagall asked, stepping out of the dark and into the light of the coach lamp.

"No. He sent a message to me by owl," Hagrid replied, looking worried. "What's this all about?"

"Was it Professor Potter's writing?" Veronica asked.

"Well, I think so," Hagrid replied to Veronica's question and turned to McGonagall, "I didn't actually see Harry Professor."

"Right then, let's go." McGonagall pushed them into the coach. "No questions anyone!"

As the coach rocked along in the dark, no one spoke and the lamps were not lit.

When they arrived at Honeydukes, they found Ron and Veronica's parents, Ron and Hermione, waiting in the darkened entryway, their faces concealed by the hoods of their cloaks. The small lantern light near the door cast their features in a shadow. As Hagrid pulled up, Ron's father jumped up in the seat alongside him and took the reins. Hermione Weasley leaped into the coach almost before it stopped moving. Ron snapped the reins of the horses into a fast run through the village, made a turn around over the bumpy hillside, sliding in the snow and then sped toward Hogwarts

"Mum!" Ron called, holding frantically on to his seat. "What is dad doing?" The coach rocked so violently they were being tossed about like baggage.

Hermione Weasley pulled back her cloak and held onto the plush velvet covered seat. "I don't have time to explain, Ronny." She turned to Daniel, "Hello, Danny. Harry sent me an owl yesterday asking Ron and I to come to Hogwarts. I got Professor McGonagall's owl on the way out the door." She nodded at the old woman.

"Jonas has my mother, Minister," Dan said quickly. "I tried to find Harry and his room is empty and no one has seen him. I tried to find Professor Berdache and he is gone, too. We went back to his classroom and he's disappeared." He sat next to Professor McGonagall, his face tense and his knuckles white from holding so tightly to his seat and the side of the coach. Riding beside McGonagal felt a little like rocking against a bag of bones.

There was a look in Hermione's eyes that frightened Daniel. "Harry's not at Hogwarts?" She turned away and looked out the window and then pulled the wooden shutter closed. "Have you seen him today, Professor McGonagall?"

The old woman shook her head and remained silent.

Ron and Veronica watched them all silently.

Hermione put out the small light that burned inside the cabin with her wand. "Now, no questions until we are there," she said in the dark.

The elder Ron Weasley pulled the coach into the trees behind Hagrid's hut. Only the snorting of the winded horses broke the silence of the night as Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Ron, Veronica, and Daniel climbed out of the carriage. Hermione gathered them with her hands as they came out one by one and whispered to each, "Silence now. No talking."

In complete darkness, punctuated with only the stars for light, Hagrid's huge frame could be seen at the head of the horses. His whispered murmurings settling their winded snorting. Even the harness rattling was muffled in his gathered hands.

Ron's father came back to them. "Ronny and Veronica," he spoke softly into his children's ears, "We're going up to the castle and your mother and I need to go in through the baggage and delivery entrance. You go with Daniel into dinner as if nothing had happened and we hadn't arrived. When we have information then we will let you know."

"Professor McGonagall, if you'll just check and see if Harry is here, one more time and then come and tell us." Hermione Weasley gathered her skirt and robe tightly about her and was about to make her way through unbroken snow toward the darkened entrance where baggage was delivered.

Daniel stopped them and almost shouted, "You know what's going on and your not telling me." He grabbed Hermione. "Tell me now," he whispered frantically.

"Go inside. We'll meet in a little while to talk." She prodded him gently. "It will be all right. Now do as I say." She turned to her husband. "Ron, dear, cover our tracks as we go, will you?"

They sat at their normal places at the long Gryffindor table while Veronica whispered hurriedly to Daniel. Glancing at the staff table they noticed that many of the teachers were gone. Berdache, Hagrid, Snape and Harry were missing. Professor McGonagall had gone off to tell the Weasleys that Harry was not at the table.

Veronica filled their plates for them and began to pick at the food on her own, trying to look relaxed and at ease. "I found that article in the Daily prophet Daniel. I think that mum is worried about your mum and Harry. The Daily Prophet printed that article about the Vardo Carnivale being held here, the news spread very quickly that she was related to Voldemort. It says that she's evaded the Ministry of Magic all of these years so that she doesn't have to answer questions about her relationship to Voldemort and Slytherin. I think mum's come here to talk to her first, or at least that's what she intended, except your mother's disappeared."

Daniel looked from Ron to Veronica in stunned amazement. "Would your mother let them do that? he asked. People had stopped eating and were watching the three. "Let's go find your parents," he said fiercely under his breath.

Ron held him down. "No," It was all both of them could do to keep Daniel in his seat while he fumed. He wanted some answers. He struggled from there grasp and was up and away from the table. They weren't far behind.

"Mr. Lupin!" Ron stammered after running into him just outside the door of the Great Hall.

"Where are your parents, boy?" he asked quietly.

"They came in at the baggage entrance," Ron gasped.

"Mr. Lupin, the Daily Prophet is reporting that Mrs. Potter is a spy and people are coming to arrest her to take her to Azkaban. That's not true is it!" Veronica asked as the four moved down the hall.

Lupin was looking around the dark hall frowning and then at Daniel. He pulled the three off into the shadows. "Your mother owled me Veronica and I've only just arrived. I'll go talk to them and find out what is going on. Stay here!"

"I'm going with you," Daniel said starting off without waiting for an answer.

"No! Now, do as I say," Lupin hissed, grabbing him by the cloak. "I'll go see Hermione and Ron. Go back inside." He shook his head. "You two," he turned to Veronica and Ron, "Take him in there and sit with him until he has a cool head. I'll be back. Now go!"

"He's right." Veronica said and took one arm and Ron the other and they returned to the Great hall. They sat down just as Hagrid entered from the door behind the head table and sat down. He looked calm, but his eyes shone too brightly when they dropped to Daniel's.

"It's going to be alright, Daniel," Veronica whispered in imitation of her mother. She put food on her plate and then began to drop more on his and Ron's plate. "Just act normal."

"Normal!" Ron whispered frantically. "Are you mental? Danny's mother's kidnapped by Jonas. Berdache won't give him an amulet. Professor Potter disappears. Snape's gone. I mean really, Nicky! Act normal!" His eyes swept the table. The other teachers were at their places. "What the devil is happening?"

"Right you are!" Daniel said furiously.

While Veronica whispered into Ron's ear, Daniel sat and clenched his jaws. He was so angry he could feel the muscles in his jaw almost in spasm from gritting his teeth together. _How could they think his mother was a spy for Voldemort. His father was the hero who conquered the Dark Lord. His mother and their family saved Harry and she married him. His mother had never tried to hide from anyone! _They sat so long Daniel's fingers were numb from grasping the edge of the table and he feared he might leave permanent nail marks. He realized he'd been on the verge of screaming when he felt Professor McGonagall's hand touch his shoulder.

"In a minute, follow me out the door," McGonagall said and nodded to Hagrid, leaving the room by the main door. Hagrid stood up and slipped out the door near the staff table. By then, other students were drifting away from their tables. Slowly Daniel got up, and then Ron and Veronica. They moved casually to the front entrance hall. Just outside they saw the tip of McGonagall's wand shining dimly at the entrance to a dark corridor. They followed the light. _She moves very quickly for an old woman, _Daniel thought.

Finally, they came to a classroom and stepped in quietly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting with Remus Lupin and Hagrid joined them within minutes.

"My mother is NOT a spy!" Daniel began.

Ron Sr. interrupted, "Hermione, Remus and I will go up to Dumbledore's office, 'er I mean Harry's. It might provide a clue."

Hermione looked horrified. "Ron, you don't mean to snoop like that, do you? That's a horrible invasion of privacy." She was keeping an eye on Daniel while talking to her husband.

"There are worse things than snooping, Hermione, and you know it. If Harry were here he would understand. We've got to find out what's happened to them so we can think about what to do."

"Very well," Hermione agreed. "Hagrid you search outside and go to the Roma camp. Just see if Jonas is there and come back. Don't talk to him. Go and see Jolie or Gregor if you must. See if they know where he is. Professor McGonagall, if you don't mind, would you search the castle quietly. See if Dobby will help, and Neville. Daniel does have a right to know what we know, Ron. I need to take a moment to explain. Ron and Veronica, you need to go back to your rooms. Everyone else, we'll all meet back here in an hour. Remus will you go and fetch Severus?"

The silver-haired man nodded and left.

"Mum, we aren't going to leave Danny," Veronica's voice was firm, her chin held high in the air and she stood her ground. The two stood staring at each other; a slight smile began to play on Hermione's lips.

"That's right. We want to know what's happening, too," Ron said and stood beside her.

"Oh, alright," Hermione agreed sounding worried. " First things first. We need the password to Harry's office," she frowned, wringing her hands. "It's certainly not chocolate frogs."

Daniel wondered why she would think that his father would use such a ridiculous password. "The password is 'James and Lily," hw said quietly. They all stared at him.

The group slipped from the room each taking their own route. Daniel, Ron and Veronica waited with Hermione.

"Your father sent me an owl just yesterday," she began. "He was worried because he couldn't find your mother. It was just after Carnivale when she didn't come for Christmas dinner. We all thought it strange but Harry wouldn't say anything. Your people come and go as they please. he and your mother had an argument and he thought she had gone off because of it."

She sat down next to him. "Now it all makes sense. What you told Professor McGonagall explains a lot of what is happening and we now know that Jonas has kidnapped her. There have been rumors that someone has been looking for Voldemort's remaining family; rumors that Tebanya Vloyski didn't die and there were brothers or sisters. We only just heard the name Joheshi Vloyski before the Daily Prophet article came out. Your father learned about a book that Severus found in the library. It showed the Slytherin family tree and the names were in it. We don't know how anyone else would have gotten that information and from what source."

"We know all about the book mother," Veronica said sheepishly. "I stole it from him."

Hermione stared at her daughter with her mouth agape. "That...that book is very dangerous."

"We know mother," she repeated. "I took care. Besides the last page was torn out. At first I thought Professor Snape was the one who gave information to the Daily Prophet and then..." she glanced at Daniel, "then Daniel told me that Professor Snape was his godfather."

Hermione turned back to Daniel and said, "Severus has been tracking the person who's been looking for Joheshi Vloyski for the past year. Now we know why he couldn't track him easily. Senseve's don't leave a trail that can be easily followed and Jonas had a good reason to avoid being caught."

She shook her head. "Then things got worse, especially after the other article in the Daily Prophet came out yesterday. I was just overwhelmed by owls. There has been a storm brewing over this Daniel and I knew it wasn't going to die down soon. The Prophet made some very nasty accusations about your mother." She sat down and patted his hand, and added, " A petition was sent late last night. It demanded that we bring your mother in for questioning."

"We've already read the paper, mother." This time it was Ron who spoke and again Hermione glanced at her two children in surprise.

"Are they going to arrest her as a spy?" Daniel asked, feeling very shaken and afraid.

"_If _we do," Hermione said, "we won't keep her. There are just too many people who know your mother and know that she was not a spy for Voldemort. I want you to know that I will do my best to clear her name as soon as we can find her. I'm pretty sure Jonas gave the Daily Prophet the information and I think that an old enemy of mine, Draco Malfoy, was only to happy to give it to him in the first place. At least that is what I'm guessing. Where he got it no one knows, at least not yet." She was frowning and then continued, "What's important is we keep you safe from Jonas, and find Harry and your mum. Your father's been looking for your mother and I'm pretty sure that's why he's disappeared, too."

"And he hasn't found her," Daniel argued. "That's what he wrote to you about in his letter. That's why you were so secretive in coming tonight. If I hadn't overheard the conversation between Berdache and mother no one would have known who he really was and how he was involved," Daniel spit out angrily, "Not even the great Harry Potter thought of telling me that she was gone. He's kept it from me all this time!"

She nodded and spoke firmly, "You kept information from each other Daniel, remember that. I know that Jonas threatened your mother and was going to use you to get what he wanted. No one blames you for trying to protect her. I'm also sure that both of them were trying to protect you. Either way, you and your father have not been fair to the other." She shook her head and went on, "You must keep in mind, your father didn't know what you knew. To be fair he didn't know it was Jonas, he didn't know Berdache was Joheshi. Your mother kept it from him and you kept it from him. There will be time to talk about that later."

He started to protest and she held up her hand to stop him. "We have all the pieces now and knowing what has happened will help us. Remember Daniel, with or without the information, if anyone could find your mother it would have been your father. He may not be Senseve, but he is the next best thing to it."

Daniel was listening but he was restless to do something other then wait for Hermione Weasley or anyone else to take some action. "I want to look for them," he said.

"Daniel, your father may have already found her and is together with her now. We just don't know. he will send us a message if he can. So you need to calm yourself." She put her hands on his shoulders and made him look her in the eyes. "Now we have come and brought friends. We'll find them both. We will find Jonas and Berdache and straighten this out."

"We didn't find anything." Ron Sr. said sitting down at a desk. They had returned to classroom and hour later.

Hermione paced the length of the room. "Jonas would have had to kidnap Nadya outside the castle. He would keep her nearby so he could use Daniel to fetch Berdache. So Nadya has to be near Hogwarts. If Harry found her and tried to get her back into the castle how would he do it and not have anyone see them? Not even the ghosts know. I saw Nearly Headless Nick and he said he would ask around. It's like they've disappeared and we know they can't disapparate from Hogwarts. They've all got to be close by. Berdache might have done a runner but he didn't have time to leave the grounds and I think he still wants to use Hogwarts to shield himself. Jonas would still be watching. After all, what he wants is Berdache. So if I'm right they are all still here somewhere."

"Hermione." Her husband caught her attention and his eyes drifted to Daniel. Daniel knew that Ron Sr. didn't want her talking in front of him.

"It's alright Ron, he knows more than the rest of us," she said and waved her hand dismissively. "He has a right to know what's happening."

McGonagall came into the room and said, "Minister, the guards from Azkaban have arrived at the front gate. I haven't found Professor Berdache or Professor… or Harry," she said and glanced at Daniel with a resigned look in her face. "Honestly, Hermione Granger…Weasley ...what have we gotten ourselves into now?" She huffed and Daniel saw her stern look fade into something resembling fondness for the group.

Hermione smiled at her briefly. "We are a lot of trouble to you aren't we, Minerva? First us and now our children."

Hagrid also arrived and reported, "Jonas is not in camp."

Daniel broke in, "The Azkaban guards are here for my mother? What are you going to do?"

"Well, they can't have her can they, Daniel," Hermione said. "Minerva, will you go down and let them know that I'll be down in a minute to talk to them. They can't very well take someone who is not here, for goodness sake! They'll probably want to search the school, which is just fine since we've already done it and can find nothing." McGonagall turned and left the classroom immediately while Hermione chewed on her lip and paced.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Daniel. "Blast it, where the devil have they all gone!" she roared, stopping to plant her hands firmly on her hips and frown at al of them.

"They've gone and got her back up," Ron whispered to Daniel. "That's not good, that's not good at all." He seemed to disappear back into his chair and Veronica followed suit.

Daniel was considering something when the man with long white hair returned; the werewolf and a friend to his father and the Weasleys. "It seems Severus is on a trip right now," Lupin said. "Which means that he's on an errand for Harry and most likely involves Jonas or Berdache."

"Of course he is, especially when I need him the most. He's been following Jonas' trail and doesn't even know it's Jonas. Harry told me that he's been tracking the information down that was in the paper. It's likely Jonas' led him a merry chase, too. Well!" she grunted and turned to Daniel. " Remus, will you take Daniel up to Harry's office?"

"But, Hermione," Ron Weasley Sr. began.

"He is a _Senseve_, Ron," she said glancing at him. "When would it have stopped any of us when we were his age from helping one another? This time, it's his father and mother and he has...skills... that just might help." She turned to Daniel. "Do you understand, Daniel?"

He understood and nodded gratefully. She was giving him a chance to do something.

-----------------------

Daniel spoke the passwords in a whisper, 'James and Lilly'. The steps began to move. The password had not been changed.

The massive oak doors opened into the dark room. Clicking noises revealed the presence of Harry's clocks. Daniel felt spooked, a chill lifting the hair on his neck. In the ominous darkness, Lupin pulled his wand out and spoke, "LUMOS". The tip erupted with light.

The floor was stacked and littered with letters, some not opened. Scorch marks marred the floor where howlers, angry letters from senders, blew up. Daniel glanced at a few lying on the floor, to see if they held a clue. They were all from reader's of the Daily Prophet, a few sympathetic; many not.

_Wow, he really got the full blast of it_, Daniel thought. He read a few lines from a parchment that lay unrolled on the floor and then moved on and set his jaw. Both his parents and the others were depending on him, on his skills. Daniel noticed the doors to a large cabinet partially open behind the grand mahogany desk and he walked over to it.

"Hermione said you were _Senseve,_ Daniel. I remember Harry telling me about that many years ago." Lupin was also prowling around the desk. He stopped to look at Daniel." But you're not _Adept _yet. If you can't find anything or sense it then we'll find another way. This burden is on all of our shoulders, not just yours. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded without paying much attention. He picked up a photo album that was stacked in the cupboard and leafed through it. He found a photo with Lupin in it, a much younger Lupin. He was standing by two people Daniel didn't recognize. He supposed it was his grandparents, the man and woman were the same age and Daniel was surprised that the man looked like his own father. "You taught at Hogwarts when Harry was in school?"

"Yes, I did." Lupin replied.

"And you're his friend?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I would give my life for him," Lupin said. He stood in the dim light, his eye catching the spark from the lamp. It glinted red like an animals'. "I would do the same for you, Daniel."

Daniel looked up into the strange half-human, half-wolf eyes. There was a warm shining kindness in the white-gray eyes. He felt comforted and held himself in check. Before this, he would have felt disgust at the presence of such a creature. "Thank you," he said truthfully.

The search was short. His father had very few personal belongings; besides the family photo album with a worn tattered cover, there was an ugly robe of some kind, a pair of his old glasses and a box of letters.

Daniel rummaged further and found a small leather trunk with rolls of parchment inside and other items that would have been very interesting if he had not been in such a hurry. That's when he found the Marauder's Map.

"Do you know how to work it?" he handed it to Lupin.

Lupin smiled grimly. "I am one of its' makers. I am Mooney," he said staring at the map. "I'm surprised it still exists and Harry has it." He touched it with his wand, mumbling, "I swear I am up to no good." The map changed and they watched. "Out of curiosity, Daniel, on the night of Carnivale, how did you know I was a werewolf? Did you know before you met me or did you sense it?" The man continued to study the map and Daniel peered over his shoulder, astonished as the map revealed all of Hogwarts and little ant-size writing naming everyone's location.

"Sensed it," Daniel answered and stepped around to look more closely.

"How?" Lupin's asked staring down at the paper.

Daniel thought about it for a moment. " I can feel-hear-smell at levels unlike other humans." He shook his head, as if to shake the concept lose and then he stared into the distance and closed his eyes and let his senses speak to him. "The wolf part of you. It wants to take over. It lies beneath the surface and dominates you. You fight constantly to hold it back." He hesitated, "You have never told anyone but sometimes you like the power of the animal. No one knows about that do they?" He opened his eyes and stared into Lupin's eyes that were looking back as a human.

Lupin nodded slightly. "You are so much like your father and...like your grandfather."

Daniel stood with his hand on the papers and couldn't speak. This was the first time anyone had said that. He was not offended because he knew that Lupin was sincere. He actually felt a small lump of pride rise in his chest.

Lupin looked at the map and pointed to a tunnel that seemed to run all of the way to Hogsmeade. "This was your father's favorite escape route from Hogwarts in his day." He mouth curved into a wry smile.

"Harry has been here in this office today, Mr. Lupin. His scent is still strong. The things he touched still have some heat in them and he has touched that," Daniel said and nodded towards the map. "We need to search his favorite escape route and there's a tower room where he sleeps."

"Yes, I smell his scent too," Lupin nodded, his eyebrows raised. "You do have very acute senses." Turning back to the map, he said, " But the map only shows people on the Hogwarts grounds which means he isn't in the tower. He may be in one of the tunnels. Although we, the makers of this map, were accurate, I'm sure that there are still areas in Hogwarts that are not on it. As a matter-of-fact, I'm sure of it. Your father found the Chamber of Secrets when he was a student here and there was no way that your grandfather or my friends would have known about it. If there are such hidden places then I hope that we find your mother there. If Hermione is right then we need to keep our search narrowed down to Hogwarts and its grounds."

"You knew my grandfather?" Daniel asked. "You knew James Potter?" Lupin folded the map and tucked it into his pocket.

Lupin smiled and said, "Yes. Perhaps one day I can tell you about him. For now let's concentrate on finding your father and mother."

They left the office. Lupin showed him the way to the hump-backed witch. There were noises from students roaming the halls after dinner and they had to hide to avoid being seen on several occasions. When they reached the one-eyed humped back witch, Lupin touched it with his wand and murmured, "Descendium." The space that opened up was large enough for Daniel to crawl through.

"You'll have to go it alone for a few minutes, Daniel," Lupin whispered and Daniel nodded soberly in response. "I can't be seen in the hallways. I'll go back and give the map to the others while I search the tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Someone will be a long in a minute to help you." Lupin hesitated. "I'll send Ron...senior...back. he knows this tunnel too."

"Don't worry. I can do this," Daniel said trying to sound encouraging and show that he wasn't afraid.

Rather than wait, he slid down behind the witch and took out his wand. "LUMOS." The tunnel was just large enough to accommodate an adult. He walked very slowly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Harry Found

The tunnel was low and earthy. It seemed to stretch on for a long distance and for a time he found himself walking on a fairly smooth level plain. Then he made a sharp turn in the corridor and heard the muffled moan. His feet stumbled over what felt like a bag of flour or sand directly in his path and it sent him sprawling on his face in the dirt. He reached behind him in the dark for his wand and relit it. He immediately recognized the dusky blue robe; it was Harry.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" He rolled the man to his side. Blood ran from his mouth and it was clear he was unconscious. "It's Daniel, wake up!" He couldn't wake him and he couldn't transport him. "I'm going to get help," he whispered.

He ran back the way he had come and once again emerged from behind the Stone witch, out of breath and panicked.

"What did you find Daniel? Did you find your father?" Hermione asked. She was standing in the hallway about to climb down when he emerged.

"It's Harry and he's hurt badly. There's blood...and...and he's unconscious." Together he and the slim woman were able to climb back through the hole.

They moved Harry to the hospital wing. The small group waited outside the door. Hagrid and Lupin were still out searching and house elves had been dispatched to fetch them. Hermione had an arm around Daniel's shoulders as they waited.

Nurse Bedford stepped through the door and said, "Daniel, come in please." She kept the others outside the hospital wing and led him into the room and walked with him to his father's bedside, "He is very weak and probably can't speak at all. He will be aware that you're here, I think. I will give you two minutes and no longer. We will have to send him to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, in the morning."

"Will he live?" Daniel asked as he approached, his heart beating rapidly.

"Yes, but he's been hurt and I don't know what has caused it." She looked worried. "He will need someone who has more experience to cure him."

Daniel went to his father's bedside. Harry's eyes were barely open and he didn't look as if he knew him. His lips were moving and Daniel leaned in to hear him speak.

"I can't find her," he was saying. " I didn't know," his breathing ragged, "he was an adonisgi. The other… he'll find Nadya. Harry pulled at the bedcover, "Danny…Danny…" he was crying out, his eyes widened in terror, "I have to protect him… ." Nurse Bedford hurried over.

"Now, now Professor Potter, you must lie still." She managed to push him down, speaking gently to him. "Danny is here with you. He is safe." She pulled a flask from her apron pocket and dribbled a drop between his lips. "He'll be asleep now for several hours. I'm sorry but we must not have him restless like this."

Daniel waited and watched him until Nurse Bedford asked to him leave. He didn't tell any of the people waiting anxiously outside the hospital wing door what Harry said.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall said, "these children are exhausted and need to go to bed."

"You're right, Professor," she replied and turned to Daniel. "We'll be staying tonight Daniel. In the morning we can meet and talk again. Right now Ron and I have to talk to Hagrid and Remus. Please go off to bed. There is nothing more you can do."

Daniel didn't protest this time. He wanted time to talk to Veronica and Ron alone. He wasn't sure who he could trust. They stepped outside the room but Daniel stopped the other two and held the door open a crack so they could listen Hermione was speaking to Lupin and her husband.

"It's obvious Harry was coming to meet us in Hogsmeade to ask for our help in finding Nadya," she was saying.

"Why use the tunnel?" Ron Senior asked. "Why not come straight away?"

"That's obvious," Lupin muttered, "he didn't want to be seen. He must have thought Jonas was nearby."

Hermione jumped in, "It was Jonas who followed him and attacked him. He was the only one who could have done it, the only one skilled enough." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "You know Harry has always disliked Jonas and for good reason now that we know what kind of a man he is."

"Alright I'll be the dense one again." Ron said. "Why not kill him? Why injure Harry and almost kill him? If it were Jonas don't you think he'd just get rid of Harry? He'd still have Nadya to use to force Berdache to give up the amulet that he wants."

"Injure him enough so he can't speak or communicate," Lupin added.

"Berdache then. You're right Ron, if it had been Jonas he would have killed him. Harry may have had a confrontation with Berdache. They've been friends for years but Berdache might have attacked him," Hermione said. "Daniel seems to think that Berdache is a High Senseve. If that is true then we don't have a chance of finding him or Nadya, if he had anything to do with her disappearance."

"Do you suppose Harry knew where Nadya was and was going to her? Would he leave Daniel alone without protection?" Ron asked.

"Are you saying that it was Berdache who kidnapped Nadya and not Jonas?" Lupin asked.

Hermione seemed to be thinking about their questions and took a minute before answering. "Harry didn't know anything that we know now, at least it wasn't in his letter. He and Severus were tracking clues just like the Ministry was. Severus found the Slytherin Family book and it was then that we learned the Voldemort's mother had twins. As soon as we learned that Voldemort's sister, Joheshi was alive, we started looking for her. How were we to know that she would end up here in Hogwarts? I mean all of us, even you Remus, we all knew Berdache. Did it occur to anybody that he wasn't who he said he was? Did anyone even guess that he was a High Senseve?" she asked in exasperation. When there was no reply she went on, "My guess is he either kidnapped Nadya to keep her out of Jonas' hands or he helped her hide or Harry hid her and was going to her. Anyway, it's all guesswork. We have to find Nadya. We can't wait for Harry to tell us what happened."

There was silence in the room.

Hermione continued, "If I'm right, and hopefully I am, then they are nearby. If anyone has any ideas about what to do next then speak up."

"We need to protect Daniel," Lupin said. "If he is as head strong as Harry was at this age then he will flout the rules and go looking for them. We know that he needs to stay inside Hogwarts and away from Jonas."

Hermione nodded and turned to the woman nearby. "Professor- Minerva would you mind putting the lot of us up for the night? I'm exhausted."

"Of course dear. Let's get you all sorted out right now." McGonagall's voice was very gentle and quite different then her classroom voice.

Daniel, Ron and Veronica slipped down the hall just as the group came out.

The three waited until they had passed.

"Danny what are we going to do?" Veronica asked and Ron nodded.

"I'm going to search Berdache's room and go back to Harry's office if I have to. I'm missing something and I'm the only one that can do it. Your mother said it; 'only a Senseve can follow Jonas trail' and that may be true of Berdache, too. I may not be the best but I'm the only one around," Daniel said heading towards Gryffindor Tower. He continued talking as he walked, "Your parents want to take Harry to a hospital, St. Mungo's or something."

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries," Veronica filled in, "it's in London."

"Yeah?" Daniel stopped at the dormitory door. " I won't let them take him. We have a _drabengo_, a healer, in camp that's better. You go on to bed. I'm going down to the camp."

"Daniel! Veronica exclaimed. "You just heard mother and Remus. You must stay in Hogwarts. What if Jonas is in the camp?"

"They checked. Hagrid said he wasn't," Daniel answered. "Besides I have to get Harry some help and he wouldn't want to leave Hogwarts if had a say in it." He thought to himself, _I'm not letting them take him anywhere_.

"Then we'll go down with you," Ron said firmly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Portrait

Hermione was disgruntled about the Roma removing Harry from Hogwarts hospital wing. Earlier in the day, two nervous Roma women from the camp followed a stretcher they had conjured for Harry out of the castle to Nadya's empty wagon. Daniel, Veronica, Ron and Hermione walked with the women down through the snow. Harry appeared to be asleep and was no longer struggling with his covers. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone else since he'd been found.

They returned to the castle and gathered in the common room in Gryffindor Tower. "Daniel, I can't stay at Hogwarts any longer. I've got to put out fires. People think I'm hiding something about your mother," Hermione said quietly as she sat in the big stuffed chair by the fire. "Lupin will be with you and send word by owl if anything comes up. No one knows where Severus is, so Remus will also let me know when he comes back. Don't worry about these charges that your mother is a spy, I will attend to that." She spoke with a steely glint in her eye. She was dressed for traveling and was meeting with him to say goodbye. "Remus is substituting for Berdache. You'll find that Remus Lupin is an excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was for us. He'll also be here doing a little investigating on his own and maybe you can help him."

"Alright," Daniel said. His own investigations with Lupin the night before had revealed nothing, but he had yet to search Berdache's rooms.

"If anything changes with your father you will send an owl straight away, promise me!" Her fierce look caused Daniel to smile. "Oh, I forgot, you haven't got an owl. Harry said that he… that your mother gave you Dante. We'll, send that wretched bird along with a message then, okay? And we'll pray that it gets to me!" She reminded him of his mother who often looked pretty fierce when she wanted to. "If anything changes, anything at all, then send word."

"I promise," he answered and was met with a flurry of brown hair in his face as she gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. She quickly did the same for Veronica and Ron. As she swept out of the room Daniel noticed tears on her cheeks and her hurried departure obviously was intended to keep them from seeing how distraught she was. He realized that through all of the terrible events that were happening, he trusted and liked Hermione Weasley a lot.

They went down to breakfast. He sat thinking about Harry's office and the clues he had picked up. There weren't many. If Jonas had been there investigating, he would have read the room like an open book. Daniel had seen him do it so many times and it always put him to shame. The man always made each clue stand out like it was obvious. Now, Daniel was tracking the very man who had trained him to look for those clues.

He ate his eggs without tasting and swallowed the pumpkin juice. All the while, he had flashes of his lessons with his Senseve teacher. Jonas would point something out to use as an example. "Daniel look at this umbrella." he would say. "It looks like a folded bat wing. Bats go out at night and spread wide their wings to search the dark for food. If we want to know what happened to this umbrella we must spread wide its wings." This he did, opening it and shaking moisture in his face. "Was the umbrella out in the rain?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "And when did it rain?" Daniel told him. "Exactly. So, we now know what this umbrella did, don't we? And the person who carried it? What do we know of him?" He put a half chewed cigar in his mouth and handed the umbrella to Daniel. "When you can tell me of him then I will be pleased," he said and walked away. Daniel looked at it and felt stupid.

After breakfast, the three went down to the wagons in the camp. Hagrid was beside himself with worry and grief. He sat beside Harry's bed, tears constantly flowing down into his white beard. His huge hand covered the smaller, paler one. The women nagged at him constantly until Daniel had interceded.

"Ah, Danny, Danny," he groaned, "what are we gonna do?"

"It'll be alright, Hagrid. This is Petasha. She is a _Drabengo_, a healer." Daniel turned to the old woman and talked to her in Roma. She told him that they could cure Harry, but it would take time and many charms to reverse the effects. His father would be able to talk to them in several weeks or days if they could find the right charm to reverse the spell put on him.. Daniel repeated what she said to Hagrid.

"What can I do?" he wailed, "I gotta do somethin'. Can't stand to see him layin' here and me do nothing'. Go on ask 'er."

Daniel questioned the old woman who was terrified in the presence of the half-giant. She nodded quickly and gave him a list.

"Petasha needs '_pattriensis_'; they are herbs that will bring about the cure. She is not familiar with this country and she says you could gather them for her. Since it's winter, she says they may be hard to find. Let me tell you what she wants and how you gather them." Daniel proceeded to give Hagrid the names of the herbs. Daniel knew that the old woman didn't really need the herbs as much as she wanted Hagrid to leave the wagon and be out of her way.

"He is so big, he will break the wheels," she told Daniel, alarmed at Hagrid's shifting weight and the rocking wagon. "Go tell him to bring these things back. By the time he finds them, your father will be well. Ah, giants in my wagon!" she exclaimed.

"Right away, know just what she wants," Hagrid said, bending as he stood so that his head wouldn't push through the roof of the vardo. With new determination, he left, followed by his hound.

-----------------------

Daniel sat by Harry's bed at night and attended class during the day. Nothing he found seemed helpful and no one had seen anything.

Every free moment, Daniel returned again to his father's study, moving from item to item to learn more. He looked through the photo album at his father and his own grandparents, Lily and James Potter. He recognized the resemblance he bore to James and to Harry. His father's picture album also contained pictures of Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the their Hogwarts robes. He'd even found his father's Invisibility Cloak.

The more Daniel touched these things and wandered through the room, the more frightened he'd become. He had to find his mother. If Harry was this badly hurt, how badly hurt was his mother_. Perhaps even dead_, he thought and then pushed it from his mind. It was too frightening to think that he wasted time going over the same things time and again and finding nothing.

Daniel realized he had touched the Invisibility Cloak many times before it dawned on him to pick it up. "It's just like the umbrella," he said aloud, "sitting here in front of my eyes." Jonas had been right about him in saying he was not very good at being _Senseve_.

But then it was Jonas who had taken his mother, might even be with her now, hurting her. He folded the cloak and tucked it under one arm, his determination renewed.

--------------------------------

It was several days later before he had his chance to search Berdache's rooms. He and Ron crept through the halls and corridors in the dead of night avoiding Peeves who was asleep up in the corner of the hallway leading to the library. Daniel had the Marauder's map that Lupin had left in Harry's office. He handed it to Ron to use to keep watch while he entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and made his way back to the teachers private quarters.

"Tell me if you see or hear anything, Ron. All you have to do is whisper and I'll hear you," Daniel said.

Ron was at the door watching out for Filch or teachers roaming the halls.

Daniel crept into the room without lighting a lamp. In the dark, he inhaled the smell of smoke from the cold ashes in the fireplace, the scent of the man and the aroma of candle wax. There were other odors. Some surprised him, others he couldn't name and he stood tasting the air trying to identify what they were. He lit the tip of his wand and moved to the fireplace. There was a container of floo powder sitting on the mantel and it was full.

The room was badly disordered as if someone had searched here before him. _Lupin, McGonagall or the Weasleys,_ he thought. He also knew that it had not been touched again since his father had been found just two days before. Daniel looked through the desk and the papers carelessly tossed across the top of it. He checked the wardrobe, the bed and the chest at the foot of the bed. There were two sets of clothing, a man's and woman's. Slowly and carefully he examined each one. There seemed to be more men's clothing than women's. There was a woman's cloak missing; the man's hung at the door.

_So_, he thought, _you are a woman now_.

He smelled the hair brush, taking in each odor and remembering it. An empty purse sat beside the dresser. He touched each thing, closing his eyes often to let his sense of touch or smell take over and gather the details.

Berdache's polished boots sat on the hearth. Daniel stood one foot beside them looking at how they were placed. His eyes ranged over the room picking up more as he went. It seemed strange to him now, but the room seemed very much like a room where two people lived. He knew he would have missed it if he'd been in the room prior to Berdache's disappearance and he once again chided himself for his stupidity.

His keen hearing detected Ron's breathing at the doorway. He almost wished Ron could hold his breath as he was holding his own so that he might concentrate even more.

And then he heard it, " Dukkareda, Dukkar en mesh da." It was his mother's voice. "Dukkar en mesh da! Fortuneteller, let me read your fortune," she said in Romani. "Let me read your fortune."

"Mother?" he hissed, searching the room with his eyes and ears. "Mother?" He heard her say it again although it faded quickly.

"Where are you?" he asked more loudly.

"Right here," Ron answered.

"No, not you," Daniel whispered. "Be quiet!"

Ron grumbled something under his breath.

Trembling, Daniel turned on a lamp.

"Are you nuts?" Ron hissed at the open door. "We are going to get caught by old McGonagall and strung up in the dungeons; or worse, by Filch!"

"Shush!" Daniel carried the lamp slowly around the room. He could not hear her voice anymore. And then he stopped moving and breathing. He could hear it again very faintly. "Dukkarda, Dukkar en mesh da." He was standing right beside her. _But where?! _He looked wildly about him.

"Dukkar en mesh da."

He saw it; a picture on the wall. It was a dark picture. He held the light closer and could see an ancient archway opening through a gate into a hot, dusty street in some old, long-ago city. Tents shaded the stalls of the merchants and smells of camel dung and cooking bread rafted through the heat-baked alley.

In the shadow of the arched door sat a pretty woman dressed in brightly colored clothes. Gold glimmered at her neck and hands and ears. She was Roma, a Gypsy woman. She sat casting her cards and waving for each person passing by to come and sit before her. She was dakkuring, (fortune telling). Her head was covered with a blue azure scarf embroidered in silver stars and her back was to him.

"Mother?" he whispered, peering closely, his nose almost touching the canvas.

She turned, looking back where her blouse draped down over her bare shoulder and nodded to him.

"Mother! What happened to you? Why are you in this picture?" he asked. He sat the lamp on the dresser.

She sat waving to the crowded bazaar, continually saying, "Dakkur, Dakkur," and a look of pleading painted her frightened face.

He watched her. "I understand. You are bewitched and can't speak to me." Daniel pulled up a chair.

Ron was almost beside himself when Daniel walked through the door an hour later.

"What have you been doing in there? I'm about to jump outta my skin out here!" Ron said shivering all over.

"I've got lots to tell. Let's go find Veronica." They slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and headed up to Gryffindor Common room. Veronica was asleep in the chair before the fire. It was past midnight.

Daniel excitedly woke her and told both of them what he had discovered. "I think Berdache is in his female form now; as Joheshi. But I don't know how long she'll remain in that form. Then, I found the picture with mother in it."

"Your mother's in a picture and your father's cursed. Someone definitely didn't want them talking," Ron said.

"Yes, but why not kill them, instead." Veronica said, thoughtfully. "Why go to all the bother to keep them alive?" She realized immediately what her words implied. "Well, you know what I mean."

"To give him or her time to get away," Daniel said. "I think it was Berdache. I think he attacked my father and did something with my mother, he just didn't want to kill them."

"What are you going to do, Dan?" Veronica asked, looking frightened.

"I'm going to go find Berdache," Daniel answered.

"How are you going to do that, Danny? He could be anywhere. Once he leaves the grounds of Hogwarts he could disparate to anywhere in the world. You'd never be able to find him… her. He could change to his female form too." Veronica shook her head in confusion and continued, "Jonas is still out there. He could use you just like he did your mother. You're in terrible danger."

"He won't apparate," he said.

"How do you know that?" Veronica asked.

"Because Berdache is Roma," he answered. "We don't apparate."

"He's what?" Veronica suddenly had a faraway look in her eyes.

Daniel continued, "He is one of my people and they think of it as bad magic. He'll… well- actually- she'll find another way to travel if she goes anywhere at all."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Dumbledore

The next day they entered Snape's potions class and a substitute was teaching. Veronica stopped on her way to her usual desk across the room. The class spent the hour copying the instructions for their potion from the board and then proceeded to mix the ingredients. Veronica collected ingredients for her potion from the student cabinet and wandered nonchalantly by his desk. "I have something to show you when we're done." He nodded.

Daniel spent the hour pondering his next move. He mixed the ingredients for the potion without hesitation while his mind wandered. He wondered what Veronica would tell him on their break. First out the door when the bell rang, Daniel waited impatiently in the hallway for Ron and Veronica to show.

"All right then, what do you know?" Daniel sat in the library window casing and watched the snow fall.

"I found this." She pulled a paper from her bag. He recognized it right away. It was still wrapped in the velvet, the way it had been when he had taken it from his father's office.

"Oh, right." He reached for it. "I'd forgotten. Never got around to reading it. How did you get it?"

"Be careful. Don't touch the page itself." She said in a hushed fearful voice.

"Don't touch…" he gently laid open the cloth. "You're not telling me?" It was. It was the last page from the Slytherin Family History. His eye eagerly dropped down the page to the names written in green. "Joheshi Vloyski!" He looked at Veronica. "Nadya Vloyski and Yanel Potter."

Really?" Ron reached for it.

"No, don't!" Both he and Veronica shouted.

The librarian, Madam Dragoon, marched over. "Will you please keep it down over here! People are trying to study. This is a library, not a Common room." She whispered so violently that the whole room stopped to find out what was causing the hissing noise.

"Yes, Madam Dragoon," Veronica said sweetly.

The woman waited until both Daniel and Ron nodded as well. "Very well." She swished around and marched off again with her robe billowing behind her.

"Don't touch it, Ron. It comes from the Slytherin Book. The pages are cursed." Veronica explained as she uncovered the page again.

Daniel laid it on the desk and studied it in more detail. Yes, his mother's name and his own had been written on the page. There was a difference in the writing and ink from the more ancient names listed.

She folded the page carefully with the cloth. "When you said that Berdache was Romani it just sort of struck me. I had only just found the page. It must have fallen from your pocket. You really should be more careful, Danny. What if someone had gotten hold of it?"

She went on quickly, ignoring his scowl. "Anyway, I glanced at it and saw the top of it and recognized it as the last page of the Family Slytherin book. Remember when I showed the book to you the first time and the last page was torn out? So, I wasn't in a hurry to get it back to you because we already knew what was on it." Veronica handed it to him. "But a closer examination shows that someone wrote your mother and your name on the last page. The ink and writing are very different from the rest. So it could mean it was written at any time, even, recently. Which would be my guess. This is no surprise."

"I think this will prove that my mother's not related to Voldemort, even if she won't say," Daniel proposed. "Harry had the book because he was trying to figure out who wrote our names in. Severus gave it to him.

Veronica nodded and shrugged at the same time. "It was the proof the Daily Prophet needed and your father had it. I don't think we'll ever know one who wrote your names in," Veronica said examining the parchment.

Ron talked rapidly, his mind in another vein of thought. "Professor Berdache didn't want anyone to know he was related to Voldemort. His ability to change to his alternate self was his best disguise. Some knew him as a female and some as male, but nobody knew the female side as Joheshi Vloyski." Ron took the paper, holding it with the cloth by one corner and examined it more carefully.

"You know since we're here it might help to know more about adonisgi. Hold on." Veronica said. She left them for a few minutes. "Here," she dropped a large book on the table, "this tells you all about them."

"Just read the essentials," Daniel said as she opened the book. The writing was as small as ants. "Do they have families? Do they marry and have children?"

"Yes. They are totally separate beings in one body," she answered. "They often choose to remain either male or female throughout their lives. To alternate back and forth proves to be stressful, I would guess, if not confusing. Let's see what this says."

She read: "An adonisgi is a person born with the gift or ability to transform themselves physically into alternate male or female selves. Their gifts include the ability to encompass both sides of human polarity, thus having all the physical, mental faculties and predispositions that accompany both male and female, including all the emotions, thoughts and consciousness of both male and female genders. The _Berdache_, also known as adonisgi, gatekeepers, yirka-laul or iwawisp are considered the holy ones because they are said to carry the energy of the Gods. They are special because their energies make them capable of journeying into other realms via spirit traveling or dream traveling. They are the highest of healers, teachers, diviners, prophets. They have been called, _Blessed from Birth_ because of their extraordinary powers."

"Wow, he used the word 'Berdache' as his name." Ron nodded soberly. "Really clever, that."

"They sound like really powerful wizards, too," Daniel said and Ron agreed.

"Joheshi Vloyski added Berdache to her name, and then was able to hide her identity from Voldemort just by switching to her alternate male or female self whenever he needed to," Veronica said studying the page.

"That's what I just said," Ron grumbled.

"Danny why don't the Roma ever talk about their family history?" Veronica asked, still looking at the last page laying on the desk.

He tried to explain, "If you reveal family history, you can open your family to all kinds of things; like, possession, to have your dead come back and visit you, to curse your children. It's…just forbidden." Daniel tried to explain, "Joheshi's own mother, Tebanya Olayna Riddle would never have told that she had given birth to twins or even that one was an adonisgi, because she would never have told anyone her family history. Voldemort never learned it from her. If he found out that his mother was still living and had a daughter, his half-sister; the news would have come from someone else. They are both Roma and they wouldn't tell."

"My guess is, he never knew," Ron said. Veronica nodded. "I think it's pretty clear Berdache has been hiding all these years. What we don't know is why he's been hiding from Jonas."

"This doesn't help me find Berdache, Jonas or my mother," Danny said staring at the rows of books on the shelves. He knew that he was overlooking something and couldn't put his finger on it." Veronica read that again."

She read the passage and he still could not find what he was looking for.

--------------------------

Daniel had learned nothing new. He once again used his father's invisibility cloak to visit his mother in the painting. She could tell him nothing because she continued to repeat the same words, "Dakkureda, Dakkur!" time and time again. Daniel was worried. Each time he sat and talked to his mother, she seemed to be less alive and more a part of the painting. He'd seen other paintings in the castle move and many had even spoken to him as did the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded their own Common room in Gryffindor Tower. But, it seemed his mother's picture was different. She seemed to respond less, move less and not even notice him as much when he went to her.

"Mother? Mother?" he called and she didn't respond.

He almost nodded off to sleep. He was sitting on Professor Berdache's desk looking at the picture and nothing had moved in it for an hour. It had grown late again and he was sitting in the semi-darkness of late afternoon. His mother's back was to him and he hadn't been able to rouse her. This had been the third night in a row that he had crept down to her room. The long conversation in the library with Veronica and Ron had settled nothing, he still didn't have any idea about how to find his mother. All he could do was sit and look at the inactive picture.

He was about to leave and go down to the encampment and sit at his father's beside even though Harry was still not awake.

Daniel sat and stared around the room, as he had done night after night. His eyes rested on other pictures hanging on the walls. He really hadn't noticed any of these because of his discovery of his mother's picture, but he noticed now that most were quite still and yet, others had some motion.

There was a painting of an old man reading a book next to his mother's picture. Every now and then, the man would turn a page. Daniel started when he saw the motion. Getting up, he leaned into the portrait. The light next to the reader gave off a shimmer in the almost total darkness of Berdache's room.

"Can you hear me?" Daniel asked the man in the picture.

Startled, the Reader almost dropped his book. He nodded.

"How did you get into your picture? Can you tell me?" Daniel asked.

The Reader looked at him stupidly. "I was painted into the picture, laddie, how do you think?"

"Do you know how that picture was made?" Daniel pointed to the picture of the Middle Eastern bazaar that held his mother.

The Reader shrugged. "The same I would think." He stood up stretched and looked helpfully at Daniel, "Let me check it out for you lad. I'll just pop over and see. Won't be a moment," and then he was gone, walking off past the frame. Surprised, Daniel turned and saw the Reading man walk through the arched doorway of the bazaar. Daniel's mother moved stiffly offering her cards, murmuring the same words, "Dakkureda, Dakkur!"

Daniel didn't have a lot of experience with pictures since there was little occasion to hang one on the wall of a wagon. He watched the little man with amazement.

The Reading man and his mother seemed to confer for a few minutes and then he left her portrait and returned to his own. "Nasty business laddie. Doesn't belong at all. Not like the rest of us." He went on sounding cheerful, all the while giving his dour prediction. "She's just placed there to repeat herself over and over."

"How do I get her out?" Daniel asked.

"Oh," the Reader scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Don't know that, laddie. Haven't a clue. Guess you'd have to find the bloke who painted her in there."

Daniel hung his head in frustration. They were going in circles. "Yes, but who painted the picture?" his question came to late as the picture 'froze' once again.

Daniel sat in darkness, the Invisibility Cloak draped over his shoulders and falling to the floor. The picture of the Reader remained unchanged and couldn't be awakened even with all of his prodding. Daniel was too shocked for his brain to function. "How stupid of me," he said aloud. He realized how blind he had been to his own senses and abilities. He wanted to blame fatigue and stress and worry and yet he couldn't shake the anger he felt for himself.

"From now on," he vowed to himself and wrestled the cloak around his shoulders once again.

It was still easy to get into Harry's study. The passwords had not been changed because Harry lay in a coma. Daniel listened intently and then entered the room and lit a candle. He held it over the doorway where a large, mahogany framed picture hung. In it, Dumbledore sat in a chair dressed in his nightgown, his fingers linked under his chin looking as if he were in deep thought.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Daniel whispered. The blue eyes turned to look at him.

"Hello, Daniel," the ancient old man said smiling down on him.

"Why did you come to visit me that day in the woods years ago?"

'To see if you were safe and sound." Dumbledore said.

"Safe from what?" he asked.

"Oh, many things," Dumbledore mused. "Just being Harry Potter's son put you in danger for the longest time. There were a lot of people who worked tirelessly to keep that information secret."

"My grandmother was one of them?" Daniel asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Yes," Dumbledore frowned.

"People think my grandmother was related to Lord Voldemort?"

Dumbledore's hand had dropped to his snow-white gown and suddenly they were again posed under his chin. "She was not Daniel, as you know."

"Did you know my real grandmother?"

"No," he frowned. "No one has ever known her name or what happened to her. I am sorry, Daniel. Even then someone was looking for Joheshi, saying she was your grandmother."

"Do you know what happened to Harry and my mother?" Daniel was holding his breath.

"I knew that Harry was attacked. I visit other portraits from time to time to learn any news I can. My deepest desire is that he is recovering." Dumbledore looked very concerned.

"He will with the care of our drabengo," Daniel said.

Dumbledore sighed with relief and smiled. "I am happy to hear it."

"Do you know where my mother is? Is she here in the castle? Are Jonas and Berdache here?"" Daniel inquired.

Dumbledore leaned forward, "You must not go to find her, Daniel. You could be in danger."

"Tell me what you know, please," he pleaded.

"I don't know where your mother is. The painting of her will not tell you anything, it speaks to you as a means of drawing you to it. Someone had made it as a way to get your attention," Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically.

"Professor," Daniel studied the man," can you tell me about the paintings in the castle? Some move, some talk, some serve a certain purpose, like the portrait at the door to our Common room. What purpose do you serve?"

"I was left by the real Dumbledore. He felt that he could serve as a reference, a guide for the new headmaster and he likes to look after the school. So, I report to him from time to time."

"Does he know what's happened to Harry and my mother?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, and he is very concerned," Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "However, he cannot return to the school…without an invitation."

"But the real headmaster is unconscious!" Daniel cried. "Someone has to find my mother!"

The portrait seemed to consider that. "Yes, that's true. I will go and discuss this with him."

"So the picture in Berdaches' study of my mother is different then, say, your picture?"

"Let me explain something, Daniel. A person can be living and still have a painting with them in it. Just like this painting of me. The real Dumbledore is a living person. As a matter-of-fact, he's in the tropics right now enjoying a roast pig with pineapple." Dumbledore mumbled on, saying something Daniel didn't understand. "Anyway, that is not important. Your mother is still alive but not in that picture. We are only reflections, like in a mirror. The painting of her can tell me nothing nor can it tell me why it was left to draw you to it. It was left for you to find and you only. The reason it was left is for you to discover."

Daniel nodded and sighed with disappointment. Dumbledore had very little information. "Professor, will you do something else for me?" Dumbledore nodded. "Will you visit the other paintings in the castle and see if anyone witnessed anything about Harry and mother?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I have done so and will continue. If I discover anything I will let you know." Dumbledore gazed at Daniel intently. "Now that I have answered your questions perhaps you will answer a question for me?" he asked.

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

"I have watched you talk to your father but you do not call him father. Why is that?" The elderly man sat with his hands quietly folded in his lap.

"I've got to go," Daniel said suddenly. "I'll return soon to see if you have any information."

"Daniel? I did something a long time ago that involved your father and you and he has not spoken to me for twelve years." Dumbledore said. "It seems both of us have something we must resolve with your father."

Daniel was out the door walking quickly down the spiral moving staircase.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Talisman

It was very late and he could see the beginnings of dawn on the horizon. He undressed quickly and crawled beneath the covers. The warmth climbed up his legs and with two deep breaths, he fell asleep.

"Daniel, wake up!" a voice said and he felt rough hands shaking him. "Wake up, the wagons are moving."

"What?" He pulled the blanket away from his face. Sunlight streamed in from the east. Ron was fully dressed and shaking him. It was still early. Daniel had been asleep for less than an hour.

"Your Kumpania, they're leaving." Ron said handing him his clothes. "Hurry. If they leave the grounds then you won't be able to see your dad."

"They're supposed to stay the winter. Why are they leaving?" he asked groggily.

Daniel accepted his clothes from Ron and hurriedly dressed. The two of them ran from Gryffindor tower, down several sets of stairs, along corridors and down more stairs until they reached the front door. Luckily, they bypassed Professor McGonagal as she walked down the hall and slipped out through the door into heavy drifting snow.

The wagons were pulling into a line and moving slowly down the lane towards Hogsmeade village. Daniel and Ron caught up with Nadya's wagon. Daniel opened the door and pulled himself in, grabbing Ron's hand to help him up.

Harry lay in the small bed, his eyes were open. "Harry! You're awake!" Daniel sat near him and grabbed his hand.

Harry smiled weakly and nodded. His own hand grabbed Daniel's back firmly.

"Who did this to you?" Daniel gasped. "Where's mother?"

Harry rolled his head back and forth still unable to speak. He was so weak that he couldn't raise his head from the pillow.

"You can't speak," Ron said. Harry looked at him and smiled, nodding weakly.

"You don't know anything?" Daniel asked, pleading with his father.

Harry opened Daniel's hand to expose his palm and drew on it with his finger. He wrote letters. As Daniel watched Harry's fingers move, he understood, "Ber….Berdache?"

Harry nodded.

"We know he is adonisgi." Daniel said. "Was it Berdache who attacked you and mother? Where's Jonas?"

Harry shook his head slowly and once again began sketching a figure on Daniel's hand. "For heaven's sake, Ron, find us something to write with, hurry." Daniel had turned away, but Harry grabbed his hand and wrenched it back with all the strength he had. Already he was tiring and Daniel knew that they would never find ink and quill in Petasha's wagon.

"Sorry, go ahead," he said and offered his open palm to his father again.

Harry dropped a white tile that fit neatly into the palm of his hand. Daniel couldn't understand it. It came from the table where a number of the same type of tiles sat. It was from Petashi's rune stones, the ones she used to tell fortunes. The tile in Daniel's hand had a zodiac sign carved into it. It was the sign of the twins.

"Gemini?" he questioned. And then Harry's finger etched a name. Daniel closed his eyes to envision the word as it was being written. 'J-O-N-A-S' "Jonas!" His eyes flew open.

Harry nodded and closed his own eyes, his hand dropping to the covers over his chest.

"What about Jonas?" Daniel asked, but he knew that Harry was drifting off. Instead, he leaned over and put his head on the man's chest quickly. The hand that had fallen to the cover touched his head. When he looked up he could see his father was asleep.

"Hurry Dan, we're almost off grounds." Ron was anxiously looking out the door.

Together they leapt from the wagon and hurried back up the road. "So did you find out anything helpful?" Ron asked as they headed back to the castle.

"I don't know how it all goes together yet," Daniel said, ploughed through the snow and reached the castle, headed back for the common rooms.

Daniel climbed the stairs thinking about the Gemini, the twins and how twins often had a mysterious connection like Ron and Veronica. And, then, it hit him. He grabbed Ron's arm, dancing him around and shouted, "You're twins! You and Veronica are twins!"

"Yeah," Ron looked at him as if he had lost it. "Shhhush, it's still too early. We've got to be quiet."

"You're not alike at all!" Daniel went on, speaking more quietly, " I mean you don't even look alike." Daniel felt the solution rolling around just out of sight. "Harry wrote the zodiac sign for Twins and then the name Jonas."

"Ok," Ron said looking puzzled. "Does Jonas have a twin?"

As always, Daniel's mind worked better when he was questioned even as it had in camp when he was riddled. "Does he?" Daniel questioned, and then making a statement more than a question. "Does he!" He headed for the portrait hole and fairly screamed the password with Ron was on his heels. They were in luck. Veronica sat in the Common room in an overstuffed chair in her bathrobe.

"Hello," she said, looking mildly angry. "I saw you running down to the wagons from my window. I thought you would have asked me along." Her voice sounding hurt.

"Veronica, I'm sorry." Daniel grasped her hand and sat down opposite of her. "Really, really sorry. But you've got to help me."

"Of course, Danny, that's what I've been trying to do all along." She perked up. Daniel told her and Ron about his visits with his mother and the talk with Dumbledore and then the words scratched into his hand by his father.

"You think Jonas and Joheshi are twins?" Veronica said. "They were born after Voldemort. They are his sisters...brothers...sisters, well whatever."

"Wow! How rare would that be; both Senseve, both adonisgi?" Ron plumped down into an overstuffed chair nearby. "Do you suppose Voldemort was also Senseve?"

Daniel shrugged. "It dawned on me a minute ago. Two _Senseve_ in the same room. Two men almost the same age. Two Romani men. We know that Joheshi was Voldemort's sister. Harry's sign was- Gemini- that must mean Jonas is the other twin. And when I was in the hospital room he mumbled something and I didn't understand When I saw them at Carnivale I noticed a resemblance, but it didn't make sense to me until now."

"Jonas and Joheshi/Berdache are the true brothers to Lord Voldemort; or sisters," Veronica said swallowing hard. "Sort of. Depending on how you look at it. The women on that side were only supposed to have females. Looks like their mother had both."

Ron and Daniel stared at her.

Veronica left them to go up to her room to dress. The three hurried down to breakfast. Sitting away from others, they talked in excited whispers.

He wanted time to think without being distracted. Together they walked towards Hagrid's hut for the first class in Care of Magical Creatures. Snow was falling again and they trudged through it leaving a foot deep trail.

Daniel was plodding through the snow trying to empty his mind of everything. "Trails." Daniel mumbled to himself while following lethargically behind the rest of the group. "Trails in the snow. Make a trail. Follow a trail." He continued to mumble as he walked along.

"What's that, Danny?" Veronica had stood nearby. They were studying fire-loving salamanders. Students collected wood to feed the fires and stood by watching the fire-loving lizards scamper in the flames.

"Just thinking," Daniel said.

"It's cold, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes, the trail has gotten cold," He answered without really thinking about what he said. "Trails- the trail is cold. Arghhh!" He kicked at the snow.

"Danny…" she began.

"No, don't! It doesn't help to talk anymore. Talking just clutters up my senses," Danny said under his breath. Then, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's ok," Veronica said kindly, "I'd probably be out of my mind with worry if I couldn't find my mother."

"I really like your mum, Veronica. She's a lot like mine." Daniel talked quietly as he fed the fire with sticks at his feet.

"Really? How?" Veronica asked.

Daniel replied, "Well. She's very smart and talented, too. Mine is a very gifted fortune-teller. She reads cards and does cermancy."

"What's that?" He had Veronica's full attention now.

"It's when you take a candle and drip it on water and then read the drippings and tell someone's fortune from it."

"Oh, that's very interesting." She nodded. "Why don't Gypsy men ever do fortune telling?"

Daniel looked at her for a moment. "If I say that talking about that is forbidden, would you accept that?"

"Yes, I would." She said. "Your people have a lot of rules don't they?'

"Yeah, I guess." He considered her.

"Go on then, tell me more about your mother. It might help you know. You say it helps when people ask you questions," she smiled. "Let me tell you it doesn't for most people."

"Alright," he mumbled and grinned back. He thought for a moment and said, "Well, let's see. My mother's best gift is making amulets and talisman. You have to know a lot about magical herbs and how to do charms. She makes them to heal people and to bring someone good luck, improve memory, prevent sudden death and all sorts of things. There are some very specials amulets that are used for ceremonies."

"Really? How wonderful. But what's the difference between a talisman and amulet?" Veronica asked crouching low over the fire.

"A talisman is an object with supernatural power already in it. It has the ability to transmit some kind of power to the possessor and it can help the person who has it make some kind of powerful transformation." He was suddenly finding a strange humming going on in his brain again. "My mother's really good at finding objects like that. Amulets are really only objects that protect you from evil or harm because they've been enchanted or have a spell on them. They also have a kind of an inner intelligence- very minimal though, like our wands."

"Can you tell me about an object that became a talisman and what it did?" she asked, not realizing that she had lost his attention.

"A simple talisman is a pair of earrings made from bloodstone. Blood is in the heart. If you're a woman and want to be attractive you wear the earrings. It makes you more attractive, it is a very small transformation."

"Your father stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. That was a talisman. Having it would have given Voldemort immortality." Veronica said.

"Yes, yes, I'd forgotten about that," Daniel said and seemed to come out of his daydream. "Some of the more complex talisman can be made, like the Sorcerer's stone. Mother has done it. Melting different metals together under different astrological signs and then doing incantations to give them magical powers."

"That is really very, very sophisticated magic," Veronica replied. "There are very few people who can do that."

"Yes, but our people have had the knowledge for centuries. She made one once so that the wearer was clairvoyant. It was a mirror inside silver and it was very pretty." Daniel was growing distracted.

Another student, Jacob came over and listened into their conversation. "My mother had an amulet once. She said it was made to help her stay young and never get wrinkles. It didn't work."

"Then it wasn't an amulet; it was a talisman and, who knows who made it. It's hard to know what the difference is sometimes." Daniel shrugged and the fog returned to his thinking.

"What's happening?" Ron joined them. He had been talking to Hagrid. "Hagrid says that mum and dad are coming back to Hogwarts."

"Oh good. Mother would love to hear about amulets and talisman too. I've been writing to her about what I'm learning about the Roma." Veronica glanced at Daniel. "That's alright isn't it?"

He nodded. "Why do you suppose they are coming back? Do you think they know something?"

Ron shook his head, "Mum would have written Vicky and she didn't."

They studied the burning coals.

"Didn't Professor Berdache wear an amulet," Ron was being careful because other students were standing nearby.

"Yes. It's called a _Kenash_, the birthright." Daniel said but hesitated to go into more detail with Jacob standing next to them. "I've heard of muggles wearing lockets that open with hinges. They put things inside like pictures and lockets of hair from their children. It's the same kind of thing, only the _Kenash_ is quite a bit more. It protects the wearer and the children of the wearer from harm. And, the object itself, chooses the wearer."

"How does an object choose it's wearer?" Ron asked.

"Let's say you walk into a shop and a necklace or a ring catches your eye. You feel you just have to have it. Then, it's usually the ring or the necklace calling to you." Daniel explained. "Or, it can be a rock or a seashell that you pick up that feels just right in your hand and you carry it with you."

"I've got one of those," said Jacob. "It's a glass marble that I've had forever."

Class ended. Daniel hurried Ron and Veronica ahead of the group. "We know that Jonas wants the Kenash that Berdache is wearing. But I never really thought about why he wants it." Daniel whispered.

"I've been thinking. What if it's not an Kenash, or an amulet? What if it's a talisman?" Daniel's head was clearing and he was getting excited. "Yes, a talisman, it has to be. It will give him a power to transform. That's what Berdache was fighting against. He said it would make him the next Voldemort. I didn't get it right away because I thought it was a true Kenash."

"Daniel, what are you saying?" Veronica was trying hard to keep up.

"What I haven't told you is that it's a source of power and it can be contacted," he said, slowing down to a complete stop in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds. " If Jonas and Joheshi are twins really and they are Senseve, then it's likely, as I've said before, that there is a mental connection between them like it is for you. If I find one I can find the other."

"You mean you can call to it? You can contact the Kenash?" Ron asked, astounded.

"And you can find both of them?" Veronica finished.

"Yeah." They both stopped to look at him. Daniel finished, "It takes a bit of doing."

"I bet." Ron said.

"You can find Berdache." Veronica was excited now.

"Yeah. You know I should have thought of it when you read the description for Adonisgi. Part of what you read was about dream-walking," Daniel swallowed hard thinking about what he was planning. "It involves a sort of journey that a person takes. It's never been done with Gadjo." He looked away from them, talking to himself, but aloud, "That means non-Romani people.

"You mean us," Ron sounded hurt.

Daniel wasn't looking his way and wasn't listening completely. Instead, he nodded and stared back at Hagrid's hut.

"Look Danny, you can't hurt our feelings." Veronica came around in front of him to face him head on. "This is important. If you have to do this alone, then we understand." Ron looked as if he wanted to say, 'Speak for yourself', but Veronica continued, "But we want to help if it means finding your mother. Professor Berdache can answer a lot of questions."

"Actually, I'm not sure I can do it without your help." Daniel said and smiled slightly. " It usually takes a _Shiovanio_ or _Shiovanis_ to actually do it. That's a very skilled sorcerer or witch and I'm certainly not that. But… it might be a good idea to see if Hagrid would help. I'm going back to talk to him. Let Professor Lupin know that I'll be late for class." He hurried away from them towards Hagrid's hut.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18 Dream Walk

Later, he slid into his seat in the class. Lupin gave him a quizzical look but continued with his lecture on werewolves. Daniel lost all trace of time as he listened to the man. He could understand how the Weasley family and his father found such a good friend in this man. After class he made his way to Lupin's desk.

"Hello, Daniel," Lupin smiled.

"Professor, I'm terribly sorry I was late for class," Daniel apologized.

"Ron told me you'd be late." Lupin was putting away his book in his desk and casting glances at Daniel.

"Professor, I want to ask you something." Daniel proceeded to tell Lupin most of what he and Veronica and Ron had discovered. "Hagrid has agreed to help. Do you understand that I am the only one who can do this? The rest of my people are gone and it might be very hard to find them right now. I need your help and the full moon is only a night away."

Lupin had dropped into his seat and was listening to Daniel story. Finally, he spoke, "I will help you Danny, because I believe what you say is true. You are the only one right now that can do this. The rest of us can't seem to find a clue. I imagine it's because Jonas and Berdache are Senseve. They cover their trails pretty good." He scowled down at his desk and then said, " I'm not saying I like it at all. There will have to be some precautions taken. As a werewolf, I am still very dangerous. I could bite you."

"Since you won't exactly be with me, I'm not sure your spirit wolf could actually hurt me. But, I think Hagrid can help with that. So you'll do it?" he asked.

"Yes. I will not take my ah…medicine. Now, you'll need a note to your teacher for your next class." Lupin pulled out his pen and was jotting a sentence down. " I need time to think this through."

Daniel finished his classes for the afternoon, having hardly listened to what his teachers were saying. He had mixed feelings, feeling both excited and worried. He had never performed the rituals and the magic needed for dream walking. His Uncle Jolie was a wise and powerful magician and could do it but he couldn't bring him into the situation. He knew the risks involved, but had no one to consult.

"So? Is Professor Lupin going to help?" Veronica asked on their way to Herbology.

"Yes, tomorrow night. " Daniel walked swiftly towards the greenhouse. "We have a lot of work to do. I have to sent Dante to my Uncle Jolie. I need something and it may not get here on time. Professor Lupin said that Professor Longbottom could help us find some herbs that I need."

Daniel found Professor Longbottom and talked to him while the man peered through his greenhouse vegetation like some jungle beast. Daniel went over the same information he had just shared with Professor Lupin. Lupin told him that Professor Longbottom could be trusted as much as he.

Longbottom listened intently, his eyes round with fear but nodded. "Oh yes, yes, anything to help Harry. Come with me and we'll collect the things you need." Daniel almost laughed aloud when the man carried his potted plant with him. Daniel quickly discovered how very bright the man really was.

In a private greenhouse that stood back from the others, Professor Longbottom led them down rows and rows of lush greenery. Daniel spied several plants he knew were very rare and almost impossible to find. Not only did Longbottom have one, he often had several rare varieties. He helped Daniel pluck leaves or cut roots from several plants and then explained in detail how to prepare them. Veronica wrote everything down and checked it twice.

"Mr. Potter, if you need help, I will be most happy to assist you," he said. He sat the potted plant aside and stood upright and proud.

Daniel looked up into the soft, childlike face of the man and knew that his appearance hid the firm, resolute inner person. Daniel knew that Longbottom would give his life for Harry, no questions asked. "Thank you, Professor, but this is something that only I can do. Do you understand?" The man nodded. He bowed quickly, pulling at his waistcoat and left them.

They met in the common room after supper. Gathering up some papers, Daniel handed one to Ron and one to Veronica. "These are instructions. Veronica, I gave you the list of some of the things I need. Some of the oils have to be made fresh from crushed ingredients; like the Jaborandi and the Boldo leaf as Professor Longbottom instructed. You've got those written down. Ron, I gave you the list of words and then wrote down the Romani words used during the ritual. You get to keep the _Duk_ _Rak_, the spiritual protection that we all need. That's wrapped in this bag." Daniel handed him a small bundle. "We're going to do this at Hagrid's and Professor Lupin is going to join us there."

"Lupin?" Ron arched his eyebrows. "Wow! How did you get him to agree to do this."

"Actually, he's going to be a werewolf when it happens." Daniel explained calmly.

"What!" both Ron and Veronica shouted.

"Shush," Daniel looked around, "Everyone is watching. "He's to be my animal guide." Daniel said in a whisper.

"Danny, would you mind explaining just exactly what we're going to do?" Veronica asked and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to take a journey; a spiritual journey." Daniel began. "I hope to find out how to find my mother by contacting the talisman that Berdache wears. If they are together then I'll find them. Lupin will be my animal guide and Verillieon will be my person guide."

"Verillieon!" both of them were inches away from him. He was talking about the elf they met in Hagrid cabin so long ago.

"Why him?" Veronica asked.

"Because he's like a _Senseve,_ only better. Don't forget, I'm up against Jonas. He's my _Adept. _Verillieon's very much in touch with nature and with the earth and he'll act like an anchor. Hagrid suggested it. The place I'm going is between earth and the spiritual world," Daniel said soberly. "I will be _Mullo_, like a ghost. Jonas will know when I enter that…state of being and they will act as my protectors, I think"

Veronica looked at him and coughed out, "You think?" Ron eyed her and gulped.

Daniel nodded.

----------------------

They hurried down to Hagrid's hut the next evening under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. It was near ten o'clock and very low lights burned in the windows. A slight tap to the door and Hagrid opened it, allowing them to enter.

"Can't tell you how many times I seen the same thing happen. Your dad and your parents used to scare the willies outta me. They'd jus' show up hidden under that thing." Hagrid took the Invisibility Cloak from Ron. "You're the first ones here. Sit down, sit down. We can have a cuppa tea."

"Danny, do you think Professor Lupin might not show?" Veronica asked, looking nervous.

Daniel was studying the corner of the room and was very still. "He'll be here," Hagrid answered for him. "He sent word he's comin', jus' be patient."

"And Verillieon?" Ron asked.

"I am here," the elf said from the shadow, he had slipped in through the open door when they arrived.

Ron gave a yelp and almost dropped his mug of scalding tea. "Quiet type, aren't you," he muttered and moved around the table so the elf was no longer at his back.

A knock came to the door, hardly louder than a tap. Hagrid opened it and Lupin, dressed all in black, entered. Behind him was a figure in a dark, hooded cape flowing to the floor.

"Who… who did you bring?" hissed Daniel.

"He brought me, Daniel," Hermione Weasley pulled the hood down to her shoulders.

"Mum!" shouted the Weasley's together in surprise.

Daniel glared at Lupin and Hermione for a minute. "Professor, I thought you understood…"

He didn't get further. "Daniel, sit down for a minute. I want to talk to you." Hermione gave Hagrid her robe. The others managed to move off to the other side of the tiny room. She took Daniel's hand in hers and looked at him with her dark brown eyes. "I love your father, Danny. He is the best friend I ever had and I would do anything for him. That includes finding your mother; for him and for you."

"What if it turns out that… that she has done something wrong, has been a spy for Lord Voldemort or something…?" his voice trailed off. There was a lump as big as a goose egg in his throat and he couldn't speak.

"Look at me, Danny," Hermione said holding his hands in hers. "I want to help. We'll fix whatever has gone wrong. Trust me. Trust your mother." She pulled something from under the table. "Besides I know how to use this." It was the tambourine, the spirit vehicle by which he would travel. "I don't think Dante knows how to deliver mail just yet," she said.

They all went outside and traveled single file in the dark forest for some distance. Hagrid had already built a fire. It invited them into a clear opening in the tall, spectral trees where the snow was melted and the clearing was covered in dry grass.

Hagrid had also fashioned a very strong cage to one side. Lupin walked serenely into this and sat down on a chair Hagrid provided for his comfort. "Very nice, Hagrid. I think this will be fine." He stood and shook the bars of the cage to test its strength. "This should hold me. Now all we have to do is wait for the moon to rise above the trees so we can have some light."

"That's about twenty minutes," Daniel said, looking at the sky. "Everyone else know what you have to do?" They all nodded and took their positions.

Hermione began to beat very slowly on the tambourine in a rhythmical fashion, called the _Grai_ or horsebeat, while Daniel lay on a bed of grass Hagrid had fashioned. At his head Veronica had lit a small fire under her school caldron and was crushing fragrant leaves into the boiling water allowing the misty fragrance of it waft over him.

"You have to rub some of this on your eyes when I decant it," she said as she stirred the brew.

In the meantime, Ron had several bags that he began to open. "These are cleansed crystals. This is Tiger's eye to bring clarity to your thinking. This is Lapis Lazuli to expand your awareness. I will dip them in salt water and hand them to you. You keep one in each hand."

Verillieon and Hagrid stood away from the circle of the blazing fire in the shadows so that they blended into the dark.

"When you see that I've turned my eyes away, then follow me," Daniel said to Lupin and Verillieon. "What ever you do, Mrs. Weasley, don't stop shaking the tambourine. It's like a broom. If you stop, then I'm without a ride back," he told her soberly.

She also looked serious and whispered, "Not going to happen."

Daniel looked at the stared overhead and waited. A brisk wind blew through the treetops in the dark forest, just as the full white moon peaked through them and sailed into view. A strange moaning sound came from Lupin's cage that turned into a snarling howling bark as he began transforming. It sounded as if a cloth were being torn and then a screech and a wrenching howl tore the air as the werewolf emerged.

With deepening breaths, Daniel began to ride the beat of the drum and bells on the tambourine. The strong odor of the crushed leaves filled his nose and then the touch of the oil essence wiped across his brow and eyes filled his head with a fever. His body tossed on the bed of grasses and he let out a low moan, the sound blending with the howls of the nearby wolf, which stalked the perimeters of its' cage.

At first, all Daniel could sense was the forest; it's smell of pine and earth, the pungent odor of grass underneath him. Then, in his mind, he sensed his friends surrounding him. He felt himself drifting, almost like a leaf being tossed lightly into the air . Someone spoke to him. It was Verillieon. "This way, Traveler. This way." Up ahead of him Daniel could see the slim figure of the elf. It appeared as if he were walking on a platform of air.

"Wait up! I'm coming." Daniel looked back and saw, with mild concern, his body lying near the fire. It felt like he had pulled off an extremely heavy coat and tossed it to the ground. Now that he was no longer in his body, he felt light and airy.

Across from him leapt the essence of the wolf. It was playful, dancing in the firelight. The eyes reflected the fire and it looked almost devilish with its ferocious white teeth and red tongue. It leapt into the air in a half twist, beckoning, "Come, come and play with me."

"Lupin!" Daniel called. The wolf yelped and leapt off after the elf. "I'm coming." Daniel shouted joyfully. "Wait! wait!" With that, he was off. No heavier than a wisp of smoke, he flew across the lake and into the hills surrounding Hogwarts. Together, the three of them whirled across the moonlit landscape, circling playfully, like leaves in the wind.

"This is wonderful!" Daniel thought. It took no effort to sweep over Hogwarts like he was riding his broomstick weaving in and out of the towers. _This is wonderful! _he thought joyously.

The elf was ahead and suddenly dipped toward the ground. Daniel heard Verillieon's voice in his head, "Here, Traveler, follow me." But Daniel didn't want to stop flying over the castle and its grounds. They were so tiny, like little miniatures and they fascinated him.

And, then, caught by the light of the moon, he wanted to fly higher into the inky blackness, toward the fascinating white orb. It's big round white face grinned at him from the pool of blackness speckled with diamond stars. Daniel reached for it and felt instead the soft fur and heat from the body beneath his hand. It was Lupin. His hand naturally dug deep into the softness and Lupin pulled him to the ground.

He found himself gliding along, pulled by the long strides of the phantom wolf, through a long meadow. It was an oasis of Spring and filled with blossoming fruit trees. His head swam with the fragrance and insects buzzed their cheery spring melody in his ears. The elf walked like a silhouette before him, visible and yet wraith-like. Daniel continued to entwine his fingers in the wolf's fur as it walked at his hip. The feeling of the muscles moving in a smooth, rhythmic stride and the musky smell of the animal almost made him swoon with pleasure.

Together they walked a path through the trees, the pink luminescent blossoms contrasted strikingly against the black sky and the paleness of the full moon. A breeze shook pink petals onto his robe. They traveled a long time. Daniel's attention was being pulled by each new sound and smell. His senses were alive and on fire. He thought he would never again feel as alive as he did now.

The path turned briefly. Just ahead stood a circle of stones and within the stones glimmered a firelight. Cast as a horrific shadow on the stones was a figure. He'd heard stories in his childhood of _Mashmurdalo, _the ghost giant of the forest. _Could this be one? _he wondered. Mildly anxious, Daniel let the wolf pull him into the circle. He was relieved to see a bird sitting on a stone bench. Daniel smiled to the bird.

And sitting before him was an old man. He greeted the man although his lips didn't move. "Hello, old Father," His voice seemed to fly away from him. _I'm thinking this,_ he said aloud and laughed.

"Hello, Yanel . Ne rakesa tu Romanes (can you speak Romani)?" The man was dressed in robes of deepest royal purple, they were woven with mystical signs and symbols in silver and mother-of-pearl. Here and there, sprinkled randomly, were stars and moons and the blue marble of the earth. He was the Universe. He was the wise, the _Djecmas_, or the oldest sorcerer.

"Va, old Father ," Daniel answered.

"_Koi Shanas Kerwash_ (where have you been today)?" The old man asked the customary greeting.

""_Jal a drom, godaver manush (_on the road, Wise One)" answered Daniel giving the standard Romani reply.

"You've come on a journey, Daniel. Sit down." The old man gestured to the bench near him.

Daniel settled on the bench. It was a roughly hewn, grainy stone, much like a tomb stone. He looked up but kept his gaze away from the old man's eyes. He was awed by the vibrations that emanated from the old man. They were so powerful they almost felt physical and could have easily drawn him as the moon had minutes before.

"What do you seek?" The Wise One asked. The breeze grew stronger and the smell of the orchard wafted through the air even as smoke from the fire billowed into Daniel's eyes.

"I am in search of knowledge," Daniel answered.

"You seek knowledge." The man nodded understandingly.

"I have lost my mother. The one who holds her wears an amulet. I seek the source of it," he said and made a sign using his ghostly hands. He didn't feel solid. He wasn't sure the movement had been translated in to action. "Is she still alive, Old One? Can you help me find her?"

The old man looked up at the sky and the full moon. "Yes." He was searching for something in the night. And then, he turned to Daniel. His eyes were blue, like two cut sapphires and yet warm and kind. Daniel knew this man or some form of him. He realized through his befuddled thinking that this man looked very much like Dumbledore.

"There is a veil over your eyes. Let me show you." The old man opened his cloak. It was as if he had opened a window into the world. Daniel saw himself walking through the halls of Hogwarts at night in his father's Invisibility Cloak. He felt himself split. There was the boy who was in Berdache's room and there was one that lay beside a fire deep in the forest surrounded by friends and finally, there was the one sitting on the bench. There were three of him. He looked at the old man with amazement. "Who are you?" he asked. The question was swept away by a sudden gust of wind.

The Wise One smiled back at him. "You are between two worlds, travel the road carefully, " he said in answer to Daniel's unasked question. "_Kushti bok_. (Good Luck). I am with Thaloka."

_He knows my secret name, _Daniel thought and then he was suddenly lifted and swept away into the night. Daniel's voice echoed out into the starry night, "Who are youyouyouyouuuuuuuu?"

Daniel watched the memory of himself that was projected before his vision. He saw himself walk into Berdache's study and stand before his mother's painting. He saw the boy, which was him, waiting and saw his frustration as he looked at her in the painting. "_Hudar_, (door)," drifted to him in the dark. "Open," the boy said aloud. The painting dissolved behind it was a door.

Daniel followed himself through the door and into the darkness. Daniel grasped the fur of the wolf, the weight of the huge animal pulling him along in the darkness like a balloon on a string as they trailed behind. He felt relief from some strange anxiety that was rising in his chest.

Verillieon walked ahead, giving off a faint glow. "Follow me," he said. "Do not wander from the path, Traveler," warned the elf. "This one will show you the way." He pointed at the Daniel that was walking ahead of them.

Daniel floated along slowly. The wolf led him patiently and did not try to pull away or fight him. They floated together, making the motions of walking, the wolf beside him. Daniel heard and felt the heavy panting, smelled the musky smell of the canine and yet they were as unreal as a dream.

He looked down. He was drifting just above and behind the head of the boy that he knew to be himself. They were in a dark room and it seemed to Daniel that the blackness would never give way; it was stealing his breath and suffocating him.

A slight throaty growl, more felt than heard, came from the wolf, and Daniel stopped. Hearing nothing and seeing nothing, he moved on. Daniel noticed the boy stoop and pick something up. It was Berdache's amulet. The chain was broken and it appeared to have been dropped in haste. The print of a foot passing had trampled it.

The boy dropped it into the pocket of his robes. Daniel jerked on as if connected to the boy by a string. The hallway widened and they met up with the elf who paid no attention to the boy but waited for Daniel. The Hallway ended abruptly and widened into a room, lit by a single candle. At a roughly made wooden table, a woman sat with her head resting on her arms. Daniel recognized her. It was Berdache. She appeared as a woman.

_Can she hear the boy, Verillieon? _Daniel asked through his thoughts.

The elf nodded. "Traveler, to her, the boy will be unearthly, not more than a ghost. To you, she is but a ghost."

Daniel approached her and she raised her head. "Where is my mother?" The words came from the boy's mouth."

The woman looked up and seemed not to have seen him. For a moment, the eyes widened in fright and her hand went up to shield herself.

"Daniel Potter?" Berdache dropped her hands. " Where?… What are you? Are you dead?" she asked.

"I'm here in a dream, Professor." The boy said the words as a puppet would say them. His mouth moved and words came out but there was no emotion or life in the face. Daniel felt very much like a puppet master pulling on the strings. He pushed the boy forward with his mind, his own words coming out of the boys mouth. "Professor, where is mother?"

Berdache shook her head. "Jonas will kill her if I tell you. He mustn't find her. I have hidden myself here so that he cannot find me. I placed a charm on the door so that only you can come to me, but I have lost the amulet!" She looked up eagerly and then her face fell despairing. "Ah… just a dream, nothing but a dream."

"Joheshi?" Daniel tried again but seemed to be drifting up towards the ceiling. "Joheshi!" This word shouted from the boy's mouth added weight to Daniel and he felt himself drop a foot. He felt like a balloon that is losing air.

She looked up. There was a sad look on her face. "Help me, Daniel. Answer the riddle: It takes one to break it, a hundred cannot put it back, it is the beginning or the end. The answer will open the doorway."

With that Daniel was through the ceiling, up through the castle and flying through the trees. He'd been yanked so forcefully by something that he'd lost his grip on the wolf and the golden glimmer of the elf was no longer in sight. High above the landscape, he flew as if something had attached itself to him with a pair of mental talons that seemed to grip and squeeze until he thought he would scream with the agony and torment of it.

Whatever it was, it was putting on a burst of speed. He felt totally helpless being pulled from behind by some mental force and he didn't know how to slow it down. He was thinking wildly, _What… what's happening? _And then he could sense him. Smell him. It was Jonas. Some force that was Jonas, drawing him away from the fire where his friends waited for him, drawing him into some darkness. He had found him through Joheshi, stumbled on him. The two were linked like live wires to each other. Now Jonas knew where Berdache was because Daniel had been the conduit. Daniel could feel the evil that ran through his veins. Their thoughts collided and he immediately knew what Jonas was trying to do to him.

"What do you want? What do you want?! Noooooooo!" he cried. "Let me goooooooo!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Dante

Daniel awoke in the clearing. Only the jewel-red embers of the fire were still glowing. Figures huddled near him. He knew that Veronica, Ron, Hagrid and Hermione Weasley were next to him. It was very dark and he'd come awake dazed and feeling a little sore. Hermione Weasley lay beside him. He could tell by the size of the shadow that Hagrid leaned over both of them.

Veronica sobbed, crying out, "Mother…mother?"

"She'll be jus' fine Veronica. She just gotta catch her breath. It'll be alright." Hagrid's voice shook. Ron was holding his mother's head in his lap. Daniel couldn't make out their faces but felt their fear.

"What happened?" Daniel rolled to his side and reached over. His hand struck the tambourine and felt Mrs. Weasley's robe. She suddenly moved, groaning and thrashing as a dreamer in their sleep. She finally opened her eyes and shook her head as if to clear it and them gasped for air.

"Stand back now. Stand back. Give 'er some air." Hagrid said and helped Hermione sit up. Then, he gave Daniel a hand.

"Are you all right?" Daniel asked her.

She reached over and grabbed his arm, steadying herself. "Are you?" she coughed.

"Yes." Daniel kept her steady. He noticed Lupin's cage door was open and Verillieon was nowhere in sight. "Hagrid, Lupin…where is he?"

"He's fine," he reassured him. "He's gone. I let 'im out. Thought he'd rip himself apart there for a minute."

"He couldn't find you." Hermione said. "They lost you when Jonas grabbed you."

"How'd I get away?" Daniel asked getting to his feet.

Veronica had regained some of her composure but clung to her mother's robe.

"Well," Hermione laughed shakily, "I sort of got sucked along with you, Danny. It's really hard to explain but I was along for the ride." She hugged Veronica and then Ron and pulled herself away from her daughter.

Still looking unsteady, she got to her feet. "I saw him. He was like a giant bat or something, just absolutely huge. I could tell you didn't even see him until he flew down and grabbed you in his talons."

"What did you do?" Daniel gasped, awed by the news.

She laughed again with a little more energy. "All I could think of was, 'mother's love'.

All the time you were laying there, going into a sleep, I kept thinking. Your mother and father love you and I can't let anything happen to you. Then I suddenly felt like I'd been pulled out of my skin and I looked back and actually saw my body on the ground. I was pulled behind you like the wake of a boat. When I saw him attack, I thought, 'Stop, stop! You can't have him! It was just like I threw the thought at him and it came out like a flaming arrow, like my mind was aiming it. He dropped you like a rock and kind of swept around and just flew right past me. It was enough though. His wing, or whatever it was, caught me and I mean, I felt like I'd been...stomped by some huge monster. Whew!" She straightened her robes.

"You just thought it at him?" Ron asked, his face pale and glistening with drying sweat in the eerie glow of the moonlight.

"We did it Mrs. Weasley!" Daniel gasped. "We found her!"

"You found her, Daniel," Hermione said and smiled weakly. "You are a powerful Senseve, Daniel. Jolie told me that to be successful it was like shooting for the eye of a storm, one that could have swept you away and driven you insane."

Daniel felt himself flush and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Well, shall we go find Joheshi Berdache?" Hermione said.

"Yes!" Daniel shook himself free of his embarrassment and headed up to the castle. Veronica, Ron and Hermione followed. Hermione explained in a low rushed voice to Veronica and Ron what they had experienced.

The four of them rushed up through the entrance of the castle and down the dark corridor. In the darkness the halls were lit only by the moonlight coming through the windows. Lighting his wand with LUMOS, Daniel hurried to Berdache's study. Immediately upon entering, he realized someone had been there.

He walked over to the painting. The companion painting of the Reader suddenly awakened. "Hello there, laddie. Here to visit?" The man asked. "Someone was here just awhile ago."

Daniel gasped as he studied his mother's painting, she was no longer there. "Where is the woman in the painting?"

"Don't know, laddie," the old man answered and picked up his book.

"How do you get in?" Veronica asked.

Daniel took the painting from the wall. Looked at the back of it and then at the wall. There didn't appear to be a door. He handed the picture to Ron and then said, "Open,"

Writing mysteriously appeared on the paneled wall. It was the riddle Berdache had given him during his Dream Walk. _It takes one to break it, a hundred cannot put it back. It is the beginning or the end._

All of them stared at it. A riddle. Daniel looked at it. His people loved riddles. There were hundreds of them. Some so familiar that even a little children knew the answers and some that were so difficult that it took years to solve them. He tried to calm his racing heart. Closing his eyes he thought of the old men sitting around the fire. They were laughing and joking, telling each other stories.

"Black as coal, yet it's not coal, white as snow, yet it's not snow, it jumps here and there like a foal. What is it?"

Another across the fire from him laughed, and shouted gleefully, "It's a magpie."

Children joined in, "A magpie, a magpie."

"In the field I saw ten pulling four. What did I see?"

"A girl milking." was the standard reply.

Daniel glanced at them and back to the door. "I have to answer the riddle and the door will open." Hermione nodded examining the words.

"It takes one to break it, a hundred cannot put it back. It is the beginning or the end," whispered Daniel in deep thought.

"That part about a 'hundred cannot put it back reminds me of a muggle storybook rhyme that grandpa told us once," said Ron.

"Which one was it?" Hermione asked, her eyes squinted in thought.

"Remember that one? 'Humpty Dumpty fell off the wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men, Couldn't put Humpty together again.'" Ron stopped, and then when no one spoke, "Cuz he was an egg. He fell and smashed and no one could put him together again." Ron was shining his wand at the door. "That's all I remember."

"Is it an egg?" Daniel asked the door, looking at his friend. Lines appeared and the shape of a door formed.

"Good one, Danny!" Ron cried, watching the door appear.

"You mean 'good one', Ron!" Dan said excitedly. "I'm going in alone."

Hermione lit a candle on the desk. "That's not a good idea Danny. I can't let you do that. What if Jonas is there?"

"I'll go with him." It was Verillieon. As always his presence was a surprise, especially to Danny who would never have guessed that Verillieon would enter the castle.

Hermione stood wavering and then nodded.

Daniel looked at him. "I thought elves could not stand to be in human houses."

"Unlike our cousins, the house elves, we find that human's and their nests… no that's not the correct word, their habitation is filthy to our senses. That is a polite way of saying it we think." He frowned. "It overwhelms the senses. As a _Senseve_ doest thee not find it so?" The rather elegant eyebrows rose on his high forehead almost touching his hairline. He was perched on the edge of a chair back, his elegant feet balancing him as a tightrope walker might balance on a rope.

He dropped down from his perch in the shadows and moved into the feeble candlelight.

"That is being polite Verillieon?" Veronica said sarcastically.

He noted the tone of her voice looked at her in surprise. "It is not polite?"

Daniel took the candle and interrupted. "All right. Let's go."

"Don't wander from the path, Traveler," Verillieon said. "Thee might meet many enchantments or evil spirits that linger in this place." Daniel followed him. In his real body, the elf also gave off a faint glimmering light in the dark.

They walked in the narrow passageway for some distance. It was small and confining like a tunnel. The walls were darkly paneled. The candle caught a glint of something sparkling on the dirty floor. Daniel reached down. Just as he had seen on his Dream Walk, he found the amulet that Berdache had worn on his neck. As he slipped it in his robe, he felt it's supernatural warmth heating his fingertips.

The tunnel widened ahead and he walked faster knowing what lay ahead. Indeed, it was but ten steps further and the hallway opened into the room he had seen in his vision. There at a table her head laying on it, her body lying very still, was Joheshi/Bernadette Berdache.

He rushed forward. She was unconscious but still breathing. "Verillieon, will you go back and bring Mrs. Weasley here? Quickly!" He held the candle to her lips and her shallow breath made it waver.

"Hello, Yanel," Jonas' voice echoed in the room. "As always, you are lazy. You should have sensed my presence."

"Jonas!" Daniel held the light up. He looked at his _Adept_ who was nothing but a wisp of a shadow in the corner. He was still Dream traveling. "Where is my mother?" Daniel demanded of the ghostly shape.

"Mother? Your mother?" he whispered and moved quietly away from the light. "You must ask my dear sister."

"This is your sister and brother. Why are you treating her like this?" Daniel asked standing beside Berdache, who had not stirred.

"Don't use your brain either, do you, Potter. The son of the famous Harry Potter, a Gadjo," he said with disgust. " I've looked for Joheshi for years. She had it all the time. She knew I needed the talisman. She kept it hidden from me, kept me from getting my inheritance," Jonas smiled.

"Inheritance?" Daniel scoffed. "What inheritance? Did you mean to join your brother, the Dark Lord and rule together? You?! He would have killed you. He killed your father."

"I think not, Yanel," Jonas said moving slowly forward. "You see, the talisman that my sister or brother, as it were, have kept hidden all these years from me is a very, very powerful object."

"So, it is a talisman." Daniel said stalling for time. "We were right." Any minute Hermione and Verillieon would be coming through the tunnel.

Jonas smirked. "Yes, stupid one it is a talisman."

"What about Joheshi?" Daniel asked, glancing at the woman.

"As soon as she tells me where the talisman is," Jonas said, "she can go free."

Daniel suddenly felt sweat breaking out on his brow. Jonas would know, would sense that he had it. "You need the talisman to transform," he stated. He wondered what Jonas could do in his present spirit form. _He can't physically harm me_, he was thinking. He needed to keep him talking until help came. "What are you going to do with my grandmother?" Daniel asked and stepped in front of Joheshi.

"Grandmother!" Jonas laughed. "Oh no, no, no. You made a mistake there, Yanel. Of course, I helped that little rumor get started. But, no, Joheshi is not your grandmother. When Nadya's parents died she was registered as Joheshi's daughter. The birth certificate said that Joheshi was the mother, but of course, she wasn't. However, it will be hard to disprove since I have destroyed the birth certificate and put another in its place. Other people raised your mother, Yanel Your true grandmother, unfortunately, is dead."

"You killed her?" Daniel said. He had his wand but knew it would be of no use against this ethereal Jonas.

Jonas frowned and replied, "Of course. Let me explain it all to you, Daniel, since you're such a dullard. Such a waste of time. The years I have spent trying to teach you something." Jonas seemed perched in midair and looked very relaxed. "You see, I found it rather disgusting that a Roma woman, your mother, would even think about marrying a Gadjo like your father. Worse, she married 'The Boy Who Lived'." Jonas was examining his fingers.

He went on, "However, when I found out you were his son, my own student, I knew that I could kill you both at my leisure. Then, I could go to my brother, Tom Riddle and say to him, 'I have killed Harry Potter, his son and his wife and I have killed your sister and brother. Best of all, I have killed your traitorous mother," Jonas bobbed closer to the ceiling, and hissed, "the woman who left you to live in an orphanage among muggles."

Daniel was trying hard to concentrate and listen. He slowed his breathing and the tempo of his heart. He knew he had to keep the information that he held the talisman from Jonas.

"But in the end, Tom died at the hands of your father," Jonas stopped and tilted his head as if listening. "We're not sure how that happened… Nevertheless…" Daniel knew that he was waiting for the others to come through the tunnel. "my…" he continued, pointing at Joheshi "sister hid from me so that I couldn't get the talisman, She fled when she heard that Tom had died.

And worse, another betrayal! She protected your mother by hiding her from me and hiding in this place." He glanced around with a look of disgust. "Your mother has been a very useful tool, Daniel." Jonas shifted. "One that I should hate to lose. i think she will continue to be useful because she will be the woman who kills her own husband, the hero Harry Potter and her own son; you. No one will ever suspect me, the faithful teacher to her son. The man who became almost a father to her son," Jonas laughed wickedly.

"Ah, but I'm straying from the subject," he said, drawing in his hilarity long enough to speak, "Your true grandmother couldn't remain alive. As you know your mother and grandmother were the only two who knew the family line and I couldn't trust that they wouldn't reveal my identity. I will make it my job to see that your mother is held responsible for her real mother's death as well. Tie up all the loose ends, I think."

"Why, go to all of the bother of framing mother?" Daniel tried with all of his might to block Jonas' from sensing that he had the talisman. The moment Jonas knew he had it, he and Joheshi were as good as dead. "Why not be done with it and kill us all? Why let us all live?"

Jonas shook his head disapprovingly, "You're not listening my boy. Bad habit of yours. I didn't know where she was." He pointed at Berdache. "Then, wondrous things happened! I heard of a Roma who would be teaching at Hogwarts; a Senseve. Your father told Nadya. It was easy to use her to get information. Because of you- she would do anything- even keep a secret from her husband," he smiled while he talked. "Still I had not laid eyes on my sister and so therefore could not confirm it was her."

"Then I saw Joheshi at Carnivale. You know because you saw us and you saw Joheshi run from me. She has spent all of these years running away and keeping me from what I want." He wisped above Daniel's head so quickly that his eyes could not follow.

"I wanted your mother alive so she could take the blame. I didn't kill Harry because- well I think I'll save him for later," Jonas said and grinned. "A little treat for myself and my new powers. Besides it is payback for killing my brother. And you? Well, soon, very soon I shall rid myself of you. You're hardly worth the bother. Now, the talisman, stupid boy, tell me where it is." Jonas seemed to swell in size. "You're not good enough to stop me from knowing your thoughts. You never will be. You know where it is. Tell me!"

"You haven't killed Harry because you can't! You're afraid of him," Daniel shouted, hoping it would bring Hermione and Verillieon on the run. Daniel felt a slight stirring behind him. Berdache must be awake. A soft hand touched the back of his robe. It was all he could do to keep his breathing even.

"If you tell me where it is, I might spare your mother when I find her. I'll just stick the whole thing on my sister. Easy enough, she's Voldemort's heir, too."

Daniel could tell he was lying. He wouldn't spare anyone. Daniel could sense how desperate Jonas was to find out where the talisman was. A hand had reached under his robes and groped into the pocket. Unwilling to move a muscle and give Joheshi away, he closed his eyes and focused. he knew immediately when she moved.

"Whaaat!" Jonas was startled.

Berdache stepped around Daniel and threw him aside. She held her wand in one hand and the talisman in the other. Bang! A blinding purple light flashed in the cave. Daniel felt a scorching wind blow over him as he lay on the floor his face down and his hands over his head.

Berdache's body fell down beside him. Daniel waited in the stillness that followed and held his breath. When there was no movement, he looked up. Jonas was gone. With a cry, he crawled over to Berdache. He turned her over. She was alive, but it was clear that she was badly wounded. He held her head and tried to comfort her. "Joheshi, I'll go get help."

"No, Danny, there's no time," she gasped. "It's too late."

"Where is mother?" he asked and watched her close her eyes and breath her last breath. She dropped the talisman into his hand.

"No! No! You can't die." All he could think of was that he had lost the opportunity to find his mother. He was so grieved, he did not hear when Hermione ran into the room. Her wand was drawn and she was breathing hard.

"Daniel!" she gasped. Taking in the scene she walked over. "Are you all right? We couldn't get in!"

He moaned, shaking his head. He gripped the talisman and got to his feet. "She's gone," he wailed. "Joheshi is dead and she didn't tell me where mother is. Jonas did it!" All he could do was stare at woman in his arms.

Hermione spoke softly. "Daniel, we'll find another way."

She ushered him out of the tunnel and into the room where Veronica and Ron waited for them.

"We can do nothing tonight. You need to go to your rooms while I take care of Professor Berdache," Hermione said gently to Daniel and to her children. There was no arguing with her.

Obediently, Daniel, Ron and Veronica walked down the corridor away from Hermione and started up the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as they were out of sight Daniel hurriedly pulled Ron and Veronica aside. "Jonas is Dream traveling. Nothing can protect me from him as long as he is doing that. It's not over as long as I have this." He held up the talisman. "He's not going to stop now that he knows I have it and my mother's still not safe. There's nothing that will stop him from killing her and me. We can't wait. I have to find Mother now!"

"How are you going to do that?" Veronica asked glancing nervously down the hall in the direction they had come.

"I have to go back to Dream traveling and follow Jonas," he said.

They stared at him. "Are you mental?" both said in unison.

"But you don't have Verillieon or Lupin anymore," Veronica countered.

"And, it's getting late Danny. In a few hours it'll be dawn. Can you do this in the daytime?" Ron asked.

Danny shook his head, anxious to be out the door. "No. That's why we have to hurry."

"At least let me get mother," Veronica urged.

"No," Danny hissed. "Veronica, I know you think that she can help, but we're losing time, and you know what she's going to do. She's going to want to wait. She'll think it's too dangerous. But there's nothing stopping Jonas now. He can kill my mother because he knows I have the talisman and he doesn't need her anymore. I'm just not sure if he knows where she is and I have to find her first."

"That only means both of you are in danger, Danny. He can kill her and then come back for you," Veronica said, looking quite frightened

"I'm the only one that can find Jonas. I'm the only one who really knows him and what he can do. We are both _Senseve_." He held her arm and asked earnestly, "Are you with me or not?"

Veronica looked at Ron who nodded to her. "Alright."

They left the castle at a run. They headed into the dark forest knowing they could not use the same place they had used before.

"We have to be really careful, Danny," Veronica whispered. "Lupin is still out here. I sure don't want to be bitten by a werewolf. He's almost as dangerous as Jonas right now."

Danny kept walking, but slowly. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he sensed that he needed to wait for something. From out of the dark shadows it emerged; a great flapping of wings soaring down towards them. Daniel lifted his head and smiled. It was Dante. The black raven glided down and landed on his shoulder. He was heavy and the talons were sharp. The bird pecked twice very sharply at the top of his head.

"Ouch," Daniel said and shifted the weight. "What now, Dante?" he asked.

"_Dendinav man, dinlo, dendinav man, dinlo _(follow me, stupid, follow me)," the bird croaked and took off.

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

"He called me stupid," Daniel replied, staring after the bird. "and told me to follow him."

Although the moon was as bright as day, the trees' dense overhead growth shaded their route. They followed, what Daniel took to be a path through the trunks, following the sound of the flapping of the bird's wings. Every so often Daniel could hear the bird squawk in the dark, "Follow me, follow me."

They came to an area in the trees darker than the rest of the forest surrounding them. Moss-covered ruins set against the hillside barely visible in the entwined roots and foliage of the massive trees. The deitrus of centuries had obscured the ruins so that they looked like nothing more than monolithic stones used as bowling pins by ancient giant ghosts. Some of the stones cast grotesque faces at them, the remnants of some ancient people. All were covered in mounds of snow.

A voice spoke from within the circle of stones, "Where goest thou, Traveler?" It was Verillieon's voice.

"You are with us always, Verillieon," Daniel said and turned to the voice. Even with his own keen hearing, he didn't hear the elf approach.

"The other _Senseve_ is very dangerous and wishes to kill thee. Why doest thou enter the forest again? It is most unwise." Verillieon's faint figure glimmered in front of him. To any other, Verillieon would have been camouflaged by the dappling light from the moon and leaves overhead.

"He'll go to my mother," Daniel said. "He'll kill her first because he doesn't need her anymore. Joheshi is dead. I have to Spirit travel again. I have to find my mother." He felt his heart beating faster, feeling the desperation that he had felt earlier.

Another voice, this was sitting overhead croaked, "_Divio chavo, divio chavo_." It was Dante. The bird was saying, "Crazy boy, crazy boy."

Daniel couldn't see the midnight-black raven. "Verillieon will you help me? Will you call down the moon?" Daniel pleaded.

"Thou will put thy friends at risk?. They can leave and we will take thee on the Dream path." Verillieon said.

"NO!" Ron spoke loudly. "We're not leaving him. He's our friend. What if the same thing happens that happened before. Danny was almost carried off by Jonas."

"Shh, Ron, not so loud," Daniel said and held him back. "We don't want anyone to hear us. Since I know it's Jonas, I'll be able to tell if he's nearby." Turning to the elf in the dark, Daniel continued. "I want them here. They will anchor me and they are _zoralo_." He nodded to the twins, 'powerful'. They are twins who read each other's minds. They are my amulet."

Verillieon made a small motion with his head. Daniel saw his acknowledgement.

"So, do we stay or leave?" whispered Veronica.

"You can stay," Daniel answered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The Cave of the Shades

Berdache's amulet grew warm in Daniel's hand. He glanced down and saw that it was glowing. The longer he held it, the hotter it seemed to get. They built a small fire and Ron and Veronica started the same rituals they had performed earlier in the evening. The moon was dipping lower in the sky and already the inky blackness of the night and the diamond sparkle of the stars seemed less brilliant.

"Who can you use as your animal guide, Danny?" Veronica asked as they made their preparations.

Danny lay on the gravel of the stone circle and saw the light from the tiny fire glint menacingly in Dante's eyes. They turned the yellow to almost a fiery red-orange.

"Dante," Daniel replied. "Mother gave him to me as a gift, so I think that if anyone can guide me to her, it'll be him."

The twins looked up at the bird with faces of misgiving. It stared back silently. The elf stood in the shadows, his back to the firelight.

"Veronica, you have to play the tambourine. Only females can play it. Do it softly. Try and get the beat just like your mother played it; like a galloping horse, its called the _grai_, the horse beat," Daniel instructed. "If you get pulled in with me, just hold on, Verillieon will protect you." The elf shifted and moved deeper into the dark. _I hope he'll protect you,_ Daniel thought.

"Oh, Danny, I don't know if I can do this," she looked frightened.

"Course you can, sis," Ron said. It was the first time Daniel had heard him call her sister. "Remember, I can always hear you." Ron pointed to his head. "I'm with both of you all the time." Veronica looked at him nervously and then took a gulp of air and started tapping the tambourine.

Daniel lay back, staring at the still figure of the raven sitting on a stone pier. He felt Ron's gentle touch as he applied the oils and began to cast the spells. Growing feverish, he fixed his eyes on the bird. "Take me to her, Dante," he whispered.

"_Latcho drom balitcho (Safe journey, little pig), Latcho drom, balitcho_," mumbled the bird.

Daniel saw himself standing beside a huge stone and then felt himself trade places with his reclined self. He knew he was beginning his spirit travel as soon as he felt the weight of his body sloughed off.

Suddenly, he was sitting in a boat. Just as he had so many months before, he was riding in a small Hogwarts boat, sailing towards the castle. This time, however, he rode alone. The waters were calm and reflected the still bright white-pale moon as it rode across the sky.

The boat moved silently through the water. Overhead, Daniel caught the swoosh of the raven's wings keeping pace with the small boat, soaring and gliding and then flapping as the boat moved across the lake. It was still Hogwarts lake, but not frozen as it had been for months.

The boat slid beneath a stony escarpment into a dark cave. Daniel couldn't see but could hear waves lapping against stony walls and echoes of the water against the bow that faded as the sound rose up into vast ceilings. His nostrils picked up the smell of old earth, stale air and water. The passageway began to narrow down. He felt the walls nearby and a tickling at his scalp told him the ceiling was now very close to his head. As the boat moved he sensed it was slowing down. He glimpsed a faint light ahead.

Based on his reckoning, he guessed he was below the castle, somewhere in a cavern. As the boat turned a corner, the scene before him came into focus. Walls had been carved into the side of the mountain and a small cove with a dock stood at one end. Light illuminated the area from windows carved into rooms along the rock wall. The boat stopped at the dock. With spirit feet, he floated from the boat and up hundreds of narrow steep steps that led to the rooms above. This time there was no phantom boy that he shadowed.

Daniel hurried to a door begrimed by centuries of ancient dirt and slid through a small opening. His mother was there. She sat in a chair in a small room with a bed. A fire was lit in a small fireplace and a lamp lit the rest of the room. She looked up to see the door swing slowly toward her.

She stood expectantly, a look of worry on her face and then stepped back as the raven flew in. It's ghostly presence perched at the open window looking out over the cove.

"Dante," she gasped. "Are you a spirit?" She walked to the window and sternly commanded, "_Rokker chiriklo_, (talk bird)!"

"_Ikerav tu cshib! Ikerav tu cshib_ (hold your tongue)," it said.

"Agh!" His mother went to take a swipe at it, but her hand easily swept through the image of the bird.

"_Dai, mushto hom me di dikava tute_ (I'm glad to see you, Mother)," Daniel said although his words were not from his mouth.

She turned and saw his filmy spirit. "_Yanel_! she gasped, delighted, an then her face froze in fear. "You must go. You're in danger as a Dream Walker. _Sharas avav te man_! (Don't come to me), _Yanel_! Jonas will find you." She waved her hands frantically as if trying to blow his spirit out the door. "_Astrav_, Harry! _Sharas avav te man_ (Go, find your father)!

Daniel felt a hand on his collar and felt himself pulled backward by a tremendous force. It wasn't Jonas this time. It was Verillieon. The elf's voice murmured in his ear like a brook running over water. "Thou must not tarry now, Traveler. The _Senseve_ will find her now."

The elf's voice drifted away. The trip back to the stone circle was a ride through a gale-force wind. He snapped his eyes open immediately and saw Veronica and Ron staring at him. The fire had died to embers and he felt sore and cold from lying on the open ground. In the faint openings between the gigantic trees, the night turned pink from the dawn and dew froze on the branches.

"Did you find her?" Ron asked quietly. Both of them looked scared.

"Yes," he said scrambling to his feet. "She is hidden under the castle in a cave. Berdache must have hidden her there."

"Oh, Danny that's wonderful," Veronica said in a gasping, terrified voice, her teeth chattering.

"What happened here?" Dan asked looking at her carefully.

"Jonas came," was Ron's reply, "in person."

"What!" Daniel looked around frantically. "Where, where is he?"

"He's gone," Veronica answered. "Well, it wasn't a he, it was a she. Jonas is adonisgi just like his twin, Joheshi. It was a woman. Anyway, we didn't know what to do. She tracked us from the castle or something. Then, she walked up and saw you laying there. She knew right away what you were doing."

Ron nodded. "Oh, let's not get confused okay, Vicks, let's just call him a he." He turned to Dan. "You didn't meet up with him like last time?"

"No." Dan was moving through the forest as fast as he could with them on his tail. "But my mother's in worse danger than before because we both know where she is. Jonas is a very powerful Roma wizard. Why didn't he kill you both while he had the chance?."

"Verillieon was here," Ron said. "The minute Jonas sensed him, he left."

"Danny, how are you going to get to her? The lake is frozen." Veronica asked as she followed him at a run.

"The Carnivale," he gasped as he ran. "Mother built it to hide the entrance. It's like a labyrinth, a riddle of sorts; like the one Berdache put on the door. All I have to do is find the entrance. It'll be made of ice and go under the rock and into a tunnel, the way I went by boat in my Dream Walk."

They had emerged from the forest. The eastern sky was a canvas of pinks and peaches predicating the upcoming dawn. The Carnivale that stood at the far end of the lake looked like a crystal pink candy castle, the very tips of the spires on the towers were fire opals piercing the dark night sky. Daniel stopped and turned to them. "You can't go with me."

"But…but," Ron clamored.

"It will be so much easier for me to evade Jonas if I am by myself," Daniel explained. "What I need is for you to find Harry, " he said looking at Veronica. "You need to find him and get him here. I'll need help. I don't think I can fight Jonas all by myself. Harry will know how to find the entrance to the cave if you tell him."

"Won't you wait for him?" Veronica said. "Please, Danny, just wait. We'll find Verillieon or someone. Anything! Just don't go by yourself."

"Can't! Don't you see? He's got a head start as it is. I might be able to follow his trail, but either way he's going to find her. He's read my Spirit vision and he knows where she is."

"Danny, the ice is beginning to melt. It's really dangerous to go into the Carnivale now." Ron said, looking out over the lake. "You could get trapped in that tunnel, under water." He looked slightly ill at his own comment.

"He'll kill you Danny," Veronica cried pleading, tears streaming down her frightened face.

"He'll kill her first. I have to go!" He almost shouted at them.

Ron and Veronica looked at each other and nodded in unison. "We'll go find Harry." Veronica said. "Although, I don't know how we're going to do it."

"No problem," Ron said as a dark shape soared overhead. It made an amazing slow spiral descent and landed on Ron's arm. "Dante."

"_Cshavalen! Khoyhalo mooy_." The raven said.

"What's he saying?" Ron asked.

"Stupid bird," Daniel said, shaking his head. "He just said, 'Hey you, Fat Face'." Taking the bird, he looked it in the eye. "_Arakhav mi dat_. Understand? Find Harry."

Veronica and Ron headed for the castle and Daniel began the precarious trek towards the Carnivale.

He could hear the groans and shuddering of the ice as he walked over it. It really had begun to thaw and the wind, that had not been present in his Dream Walk, was now roaring down at him from the south.

He arrived at the entrance to the ice city shivering and holding his robe around him with both hands. Drifting, stinging snow whirled around and obscured his vision. Some of the exquisite detail that had been sculpted into the ice was now lost because of thaws and freezes over the past two months. Recent snows had dusted the grounds and revealed Jonas' footprints going through the entrance. Daniel was amazed. The man was in such a hurry that he had not covered his trail or, he thought_, he wants me to follow him_.

Glancing quickly back to the castle, and the retreating black specks of his friends, Daniel followed the blue indentations in the snow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Senseve

Daniel was able to follow the footprints for only a short distance before he came across hard, glassy ice. His footing became precarious. Finally, he pulled off one shoe and then another and hoping that he had the right spell; he waved his hand with several jerks and mentally said, CLAVEUS DURESCO. At once his shoes developed knobby spikes. He found it much easier traveling as he dug into the ice.

Daniel followed the curve of the street past little storefronts and fountains. He remembered the entrance to the gardens and the sled hill and stood beneath the elephant tusks where he had met Veronica and Ron's uncles. He listened to the wind and snow howling down the empty corridors of the city. Ice stung his face as he wandered from street to street.

Listening carefully, he could hear a clicking ahead of him. It was not the wind. "It had to be Jonas," he thought, "climbing or scrabbling over the ice. But where?" he wondered. To his right, the pond that had been the Venetian canal, was now open water and spreading. It no longer held to its' sculptured curves, but was now a jagged, cracked river. Various bridges that once spanned the canal were collapsed and looked like old ruins, frozen in transparent ice..

The Grecian pantheon with its avenue of frozen statutes still stood with its steps winding to the temple. It's sign, 'The Temple to The Stars' had fallen at the foot of the stairs. Each corner of the Carnivale seemed to present a shade, a ghost of the former structure. The whole Carnivale resembled an icy graveyard. Daniel wandered from street to street hoping to catch a glimpse or smell of Jonas. He stopped and turned in a circle feeling hopeless and frustrated..

"I can't follow him," Daniel thought. "He's like Berdache. If I try to read him and he doesn't want me too, I won't be able to. I've got to try and figure this one out myself."

Suddenly there was a sharp cry, almost bark that came from around a bend. His heart thumping, Daniel ran all out towards the sound. There in front of him, struggling in terror, was Lupin in his wolf body. The wolf tried crossing a pathway, the ice was too thin and he now clawed desperately at the water's edge.

Daniel threw himself to the ground and crawled on all fours. Pulling off his robe, he tossed the end to the wolf who gnashed at it with his teeth. Daniel knew there was no humanness present, only wolf and a wolf who was both frightened and dangerous.

Pulling out his wand, Daniel flicked, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The wolf slowly drifted up from the water, levitated by the spell. It screamed in it's struggle against the force of the spell. And, then, suddenly, from the east a shaft of piercing yellow light ricocheted off an ice tower and struck the wolf. With a gasp, it began to transform. Daniel held the wand as steady as he could laying on the ground. He didn't want the wolf to touch the ground before the transformation was fully completed.

"Mr. Lupin!" Danny pulled the wet cloak from the ice and threw it around the shivering naked man.

"Don't you think it's time you called me Remus, Danny. You just saved my life." Remus Lupin said through chattering teeth. "Here, give me your wand for a moment before I freeze to death." With a few flicks and swishes Lupin had covered himself with clothes. He gave the wand a complicated motion and warmed himself.

"What were you doing?" Daniel asked.

"I suppose I was following you so I could have dinner." Lupin said and shuddered. He looked at Danny. "And what are you doing?"

Daniel summarized the events of the night. "I can't find the entrance to the cave and I can't find Jonas. He's just too good at blocking my senses. I mean he was my teacher, he's an _Adept, _maybe even a _High Senseve._."

"He may have been your teacher Danny but that doesn't mean you can't find him. Your good, too." Danny looked at him with frustration. Lupin shook his head. "Believe me, Danny. No one has ever discovered that I was a werewolf as fast as you did. If you can do that, you can find Jonas."

They stood quietly. Lupin started to hand him his wand. Daniel shook his head. ""Keep it. Our people don't use wands much. I want to try and allow myself to be open. Let's say, I lead the way and you watch behind us." Daniel stood up.

Lupin nodded, respectfully.

Daniel sat looking around the small courtyard where they sat. He noticed the sun was now heaving itself over the horizon and the night shadows were shortening. Here and there were small oblong circles where the ice had melted slightly and then refroze. Daniel realized with a sudden throbbing of joy that they were footprints. They were Jonas' footprints. His body heat had melted the ice enough to form shallow imprints. None that a normal person would have been able to detect. Daniel dropped to a crouch and sniffed the ground. He ran low, following the scent and the prints before the sun melted them away. Lupin followed him, silently.

__

There, Daniel thought, _Jonas stopped_. _He choose a direction and then came back and moved that way. _Daniel smelled the ice and searched it with his eyes. There appeared to be small particles of dirt, not ground into the ice, laying on top. Kneeling down on the ice, his cheek pressed against it, Daniel sighted along the line of prints. They pointed towards the center of the Carnivale.

Daniel followed, the prints circled briefly a few times and then changed directions. He knew almost immediately when he came upon the magnificent horse carousel that his search had ended. The sun shone on it with such intensity it almost blinded them. Daniel climbed aboard the revolving circular platform and searched around each rearing stallion. Then, he saw the leaf. Once attached to the bottom of Jonas' shoe, it now lay on the ground, half-buried. Instinctively, Daniel knew what to do. He concentrated and said the spell: CONVERTO. The carousel made a revolution and a hole .

"Here. See." Daniel pointed out the thumb-size leaf to Lupin. The hole looked like a circular slide going down under the lake. "This is the opening."

"I don't know, Danny," Lupin said looking worried. "You could go down there and find yourself in open water under the lake or something. And, believe it or not, I can't teach you the bubble head charm in two minutes so you won't drown. I think I should go first."

"You have to trust me, Professor. I know what's down there and you don't. Besides, his trail might not end here. Can you follow him?" Daniel was begging Lupin with his eyes and he went on, "Listen, Jonas went down there and if I don't get to my mother first, she'll be dead." Daniel took his cloak off and handed it to Lupin. "Stay here. Veronica and Ron went to find my Harry. They'll at least find Hermione and bring her here and they need to know how to find the entrance. Will you do that?"

Lupin studied him for a long time. "Daniel, I want you to know that I've known some very courageous people in my life. Your father was one and you're another." Lupin nodded. "I'll wait for twenty minutes. If you're not back, I'm right behind you."

Daniel nodded and turned. The hole was a dark blue ice. "Here goes." He jumped.

Daniel slid faster and faster along the tunnel, trying to streamline his body to not make any noise. At any other time, he would have whooped with joy. It was a lot like skimming over treetops on a broom. He sped along the tube with no obvious means of locomotion. He realized later that if he had gotten into trouble along the way he would never have been able to recover. In some places the ice was so thin he could see oddly moving grotesque shapes swim by on the other side of the transparent ice.

Daniel emerged in the lagoon's cove and slid out on his bottom on the dock. A dark shape was already climbing the stairs. There were no lights on in the little rooms above the way they had been when he Dream Walked. Cracks in the ceiling allowed light and fresh air down from the surface and turned the scene into a dim, gray, shadowy, tomb.

"Mother. Watch out! Jonas is here!" he shouted. The sounds reverberated off the walls of the cavern. "Jonas, if you kill her you will never have the talisman!" The figure high on the steps stopped. "I'll destroy it. Do you hear me?" Daniel searched his pockets and touched the metal square that seemed very hot to the touch.

"Don't Daniel, he is _jostumal (harmful to you)_. He'll kill you." A small voice came from the many windowed cave wall. It was his mothers'.

"He won't, Mother," Daniel called, "Will you Jonas?" He pulled the square necklace from his pocket and held it up. "I've got it. Look. See." It sparkled briefly in a stray beam of light. He knew it didn't matter that the light was so dim, Jonas would see it and recognize it immediately even if he was almost to the top of the steps.

The figure that had first appeared to be a single person, split and became two. A struggle was taking place and then there was silence, and to him a feeling of dread crept up his back.

"Well, well, Daniel." The voice was high pitched and feminine. Jonas had transformed to his alternate self, the woman. "Let us make a little deal. Put the talisman on the ground and step to the end of the dock." The figures started down the stairs. Daniel had been right, there were two figures.

He looked behind him at the cold blue waters lapping at the iced dock. A wall of ice closed off the only exit to the lagoon with only the small hole of the tunnel opening out onto the dock. Daniel stepped back one step and heard a noise in the tunnel he had just exited. Someone was coming. All he had to do was stall for time.

Then he took another step back.

"Daniel, don't trust him." His mother's muffled voice called and was quickly stifled.

"No, no, Daniel, you dunce. Leave the talisman on the ground." The figures descended the long jagged stone stairway very slowly.

Daniel took another step back. He knew that Jonas was holding his mother hostage. "I don't think so Jonas. If I leave this on the ground you'll just kill my mother and then me. I have to know that you'll leave once I give it to you."

The noise in the tunnel was growing louder.

Suddenly, two feet appeared from the tunnel and Daniel swayed as his heels hit the end of the dock. His father emerged, wand in hand. He landed on his weak leg and remained partially kneeling. His head reeled towards Daniel and then in the other direction taking in the scene.

"Drop the wand, Mr. Potter." One of the two people spoke as they neared the bottom of the steps.

Harry once again glanced over at Daniel holding the talisman high in the air and standing inches from the deep icy pool of open water and then at Jonas. "Why should we? We have the amulet."

" And I have your wife. I can smell the stink of fear on you, Potter." The voices spoke together as one. "The great Harry Potter!" The voices were sarcastic. "Isn't that what you think, Daniel? Of course it is. Remember? You told me how you detest this man, didn't you?" The figures stepped down a step. "And, why shouldn't he, Potter?"

Daniel didn't respond. He could feel his heels at the edge of the pier. He balanced on the balls of his feet gripping the talisman tightly in his hand. "I am your friend, your brother, Daniel." The voice silkily simpered. " He is 'Gadje!'" The voice continued, "I have been more of a father to you then he has ever been. Which will you choose?" The voice echoed until it grew quiet in the chamber. Impatient, the voice went on, "Don't be a stupid, boy! Give me the talisman and I will set you and your mother free." The voice was stern and louder. "You know I'm telling the truth, if you are a _Senseve_ at all."

Harry looked quickly at Daniel and shouted up to Jonas'. "I never wanted Daniel to be trained by you. You were cruel. You tried to crush his spirit until he had no self esteem. You made him doubt himself." Harry's voice grew bitter. "Did you do it because I was his father?" Harry's became angry. "Answer me, as long as you're telling the truth!"

Evidently it was too much to keep up a lie. Daniel could hear a small chuckle that perhaps was beyond Harry's hearing. "Partly." Jonas answered lightly. "His mother should never have married outside the tribe. She should have been banned when she married you. And, then, she had a Gadje son. An abomination!" The muffled female voice sounded disgusted. "But, I saw the advantages, you know." The tone of his voice sounded evil.

The figures emerged into a thin beam of light. "He was born a _Senseve, _although not a very good one. I thought to use him later." The figures that walked towards them had the face of his mother. They were identical. "And now he can serve a purpose." The eyes turned to him. "If you choose to be with me, Daniel, I will make you a _High Senseve_. I will make you more famous than even your father. Isn't that what you want? Aren't you tired of walking in his shadow?" The woman speaking that had his mother's face was sneering at him.

Daniel swallowed hard and looked at his father who stood waving his wand between the two women. Harry spoke to him, "_Si khohaimo may pachivaloaro chachimo _(sometimes there are lies more believable than truth)." Daniel understood.

"Go ahead, Harry, kill me." called one Jonas/Nadya. The other taunted, "No, kill me."

Daniel held the talisman up so that Jonas could see it clearly. He chose his words carefully, "Harry, let me give it to her."

"No, Daniel." Harry said, still unable to make a move. His face changed enough for Daniel to know that he had heard and understood the underlying message.

"Oh, but I think he will, Harry. Put your wand down or I will kill your wife and then your son." Both women's lips curled into a heinous smile. Both women pulled wands from their robes. "Put it down." They pointed towards the ground in unison.

Harry dropped his wand.

Both Jonas'/Nadya's walked past Harry pointing their respective wands at his chest. They reached for the talisman with the left hand and their wands held in their right. Daniel drew it in tightly toward his chest, concentrating as hard as he could.

Suddenly a hand was on him. It was Jonas, transformed to look like his mother. He sensed the difference in looks and smell and in the voice. "This one, father! This one!"

The locket was yanked out of his grasp and he found himself falling slowly backward, the necklace chain sliding between his fingers. Jonas had pushed him.

To his surprise, the chain remained tangled in his hand and he realized that it grew taut. Then, the woman came tumbling in after him, her hand also twisted in the chain.

Together they dropped down into the freezing cold water. Daniel's mouth opened in surprise and he swallowed. Seconds before the blackness enclosed him, he saw the horror struck face of the transformed Jonas, his mouth opened in a scream, as he reached for his chest. A huge icicle had been plunged into it and blood was inking the waters black.

They sank rapidly, chained together by the golden chain twisted about their wrists.

"_Koi Shanas Kerwashi_? (where were you today?)," Daniel sputtered to his father. His lungs burned and he was trying to suck in air.

"_Jal a drom _( traveling the road)," was his father's reply. Harry leaned over him dripping water into his eyes, he was holding Daniel's head. His mother released from Jonas' charm the moment Harry had plunged the icicle into his heart, knelt beside her husband. Harry had jumped into the water immediately after Daniel and Jonas had gone under.

"Yanel, tu jivdo? (do you live)," she asked holding his hand, her face twisted in agony.

"_Va Daj _( Yes, mother)," Daniel gasped.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Wolf No Longer

The Weasleys, including Arthur Weasley and wife, Molly, Ron and Hermione, Little Harry, Veronica and Ron, Ginny Longbottom and her husband, Neville were all seated at the table. Hagrid had arrived with his own home cooked version of turkey. And, a small house elf named Dobby was seated with some pride at the table as well. Lupin pushed open the door at the last minute bringing in the noisy chattering of birds singing in the spring day.

Taking a chair next to Daniel, Lupin smiled and nodded to everyone. "Well I did it!" he said. The whole table turned to him and quieted.

"What did you do, Remus?" Harry asked. Daniel sat on Harry's right side and Nadya Potter sat at her husband's left side.

"I took the cure," Remus said.

"Did you?" Ron Sr. asked. "Your not a werewolf anymore?"

"That's right." Remus said. "I've retired." The group was nosily talking when Lupin looked at Daniel and quietly asked, "Can you still smell the wolf on me, Danny?"

Dan smiled back wanly, "No, Professor" Then added, "I think that I will miss him though."

Lupin nodded, "I think I will, too."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Story

A week later, on a bright Spring day just before school dismissed for the summer, Daniel walked leisurely across the green lawns of Hogwarts with Harry. For the first time, they discussed the events of the recent weeks.

Daniel spent some time with his mother before she left. They talked about all that had happened. She told him how sad she felt about Joheshi Berdache, because she had never really known her. In the end, Joheshi acted like a true mother by refusing to reveal Daniel's mother's whereabouts to Jonas and protected her just as if she were Joheshi's real daughter.

"No, I didn't know that Joheshi had forced your mother into hiding. Nor did I find the picture of your mother in her room that Joheshi left behind." Harry shook his head. "There were many things I didn't figure out right away, because I didn't know who the enemy was."

Now, Daniel and Harry walked and talked and Daniel slowly pieced together the pieces of the riddle he'd never figured out. He had not called Harry 'father' again since awakening in the cave. An awkward distance still separated them.

"After you told me you saw Dumbledore, I questioned his portrait further. He had learned that someone was trying to find Voldemort family members, years ago and that a person, supposedly Voldemort's sister remained alive. There had been rumors, of course, that Tom Riddle had a living relative. Just before you started school, I heard news that there seemed to be a connection, or someone making a connection, to your mother."

"Dumbledore knew that the search had recently resumed full-strength. I had no idea that it was Jonas. I have known him for twelve years. Both he and Joheshi were in hiding for different reasons, but still in hiding. Joheshi was hiding from Jonas and Jonas was keeping a low profile."

"Dumbledore was always on the watch and looking for Joheshi. So we learned her name from him. But no one knew that Jonas and Joheshi were twins and adonisgi. I had known Berdache for some time because he was also an Auror and I worked with the Ministry at one time. I never thought… well... he was very good at hiding his true identity." He continued walking across the grass, leaning heavily on his cane.

He continued, "Everyone thought the Daily Prophet was right. Then Severus found the book and the family tree. It was obvious someone had written in your mother's name and yours to connect you to Voldemort. It smelled badly of a setup."

"Anyway, your godfather, Severus, was tracking Joheshi. The trail led here just about the time the article in the paper came out. Your mother knew the truth about the article in the paper and told you the day we had tea in my rooms." Harry sighed.

"That's what we were arguing about at Carnivale. I insisted that she tell me the family history. Something I knew she couldn't and wouldn't do. I thought I could protect both of you better if I knew more. Your mother refused to tell me that Jonas was threatening to hurt you unless she helped him."

Harry turned to him, "Danny, believe it or not, it wouldn't have mattered to me if Joheshi was your grandmother and you were related to Voldemort." Daniel kept his head down and continued to walk. Harry continued, "It was all so convenient for them to use your mother and me." He sounded disgusted.

"Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes. I went to Hogsmeade to collect Ron and Hermione. I thought they could help me in searching for your mother. I knew that she had to be on the grounds. I was anxious because I didn't know if she had hidden herself or had been kidnapped, although I assumed someone had kidnapped her. That left a wide field. Anyone reading the Daily Prophet, who hated Voldemort could have taken their hatred out on you or your mother. Still, I knew that it went deeper than that. Anyway… Berdache found me and wanted to help me find your mother and he followed me into the tunnel and attacked me. He transformed there and that's how I knew he was adonisgi." Harry walked slowly. "There are times I wish I had your gifts, Danny. It would have come in very useful," Harry talked trying hard to be friendly. "He was very good and caught me off guard."

Harry continued, " I found myself in your mother's wagon, completely helpless to warn you that you were in danger. I am so proud of you for having figured out everything from the little clue that I gave you." Harry touched Daniel's shoulder lightly and then dropped his hand as Daniel moved away. Harry went on, "I knew that you intended to Dream walk the minute Dante arrived with the note to send the tambourine. It was a really brave thing to do, Danny. I've done it and I was much older then you are now, especially since you knew you were up against Jonas. Thankfully, Dumbledore was also in your Dream walk and helped Hermione save you from Jonas."

"So he was the old man," Daniel murmured.

Harry stopped and peered at the trees of the forest as if searching for something. "Your mother was out of her mind with worry for you and Berdache promised her that he would bring you to her so that you could both be in hiding. The note that she gave you to give to me was to explain what they had planned to do."

Daniel stopped and stared at him, feeling guilty that he had forgotten the note altogether. _It would have saved us all a lot of trouble, _he thought.

Harry was still speaking, "When I couldn't be found the day you went to visit him, Berdache guessed that Jonas had hurt me, and feared he might have even killed me. He went to find me and then he left me in the tunnel and hid in that room behind the portrait and left the portrait for you to find." Harry stopped to take in the view of the lake and said.

"He hurt you really badly, Daniel said in protest. "he wasn't much of a friend!"

"I think he was trying to think of a way out of his dilemma and escape. I believe he intended to take you to your mother. He wasn't intentionally a bad person, Daniel. He tried desperately for years to keep the talisman out of the hands of his brother… or should I say both brothers. Who knows how powerful Voldemort could have become if he knew about it; or knew he had twin siblings with Senseve powers."

"Joheshi dropped the talisman. Jonas couldn't find mother or you or Berdache or me, but he meant to kill us all," Daniel said, considering it all for a moment. "And I led him right to Berdache. It's my fault Jonas killed her. He would never of found her without me."

"Jonas meant for you to lead him to her. He couldn't do it on his own because he would never enter Hogwarts. It has too many enchantments and spells that keep his kind out. I knew it when I was seventeen and was training with him. One night I asked him to come in and he refused. Jonas was threatened by you, Danny. You were his equal," Harry said. "If I thought you would carry around the guilt of Joheshi's death I would be heart-broken. He set you up and it was Joheshi's fault that she could not win in a duel against him. That confrontation between them was inevitable and what makes me most angry is that Joheshi used you as a shield. She left that portrait only for _you_. You had to bring Jonas to _her_."

Harry continued, " Jonas wouldn't touch you as long as you were in Hogwarts and I was around." Harry sighed deeply. "But I made too many mistakes, son. I thought the danger was outside. I thought I knew Berdache, I never suspected him at all," Harry frowned and said, "I couldn't find your mother. I was worried about you and knowing that you had read that stupid rag of a paper. Knew that other students were thinking you were related to Voldemort and unable to do anything about it." Daniel noticed a slight shiver. "No one was telling me anything and I hadn't found any clues."

Harry stopped, "I have never trusted Jonas, Danny. What I said was true. He meant for you to feel bad about yourself so he could control you and, he wanted you to feel bad about me. It was going to be his best weapon when he took over the power."

Daniel didn't say anything. What he wanted more than anything was to ask one question and one question only: _How could you leave me with him then?_

Harry must have guessed what was on his mind. "I am so sorry, Danny." He sat down on a boulder and leaned against his cane looking at him. "I should have been with you and your mother. It seems my life has always been controlled by my destiny."

"Will you tell me where you were all those years? Daniel asked.

Harry sat looking at him and slowly shook his head. "It's not the right time, Daniel. It is a long story and I'm not sure I am ready to tell it."

Daniel turned and continued to walk until he stood at the edge of the forest. His father followed him.

From the depths of the green brush Daniel caught the fluid movement of the elf. Both he and his father knelt. "May you find peace in the woodland, an arrow for your enemy and a friend in me." They said in unison.

Daniel wondered again how the elf always managed to appear at certain opportune moments.

The elf stood by a tree barely visible in the shimmering sunlight. He nodded. "Hello, my friend." He walked lightly over to Harry and bowed slightly.

"You know each other?" Daniel exclaimed in surprise..

"Oh yes, Danny." Harry smiled. "We do." His father grasped the elf's forearm. "Thank you for the gift of my son's protection." The elf smiled as well. Daniel felt it was probably as rare as one of his father's smiles.

__

So, that's it, Daniel thought. _He's here because Harry wanted him to protect me. He's been watching me all along._ It made him feel even more angry.

"Thee are both welcome in the Wood." The elf said. "Old friend, I have asked thee here so that I may speak with thy son, for he has many questions." Harry looked at Daniel in surprise.

"Yes, of course," Harry said nodding. He looked puzzled and then limped back towards the lake.

"Yanel." The elf drifted back into the foliage and beckoned him to follow. They sat in the shade of a tree. Daniel waited patiently until the elf nodded.

"How do you know one another? How have you become friends?" he asked.

The elf's voice was so soft that if it had not been for Daniel's intensely sharp hearing, he would not have thought the words came from him. "I will tell thee the tale only because thy father would not repeat it and still bears much pain from it. I would speak in thy language so that thee may understand completely."

The elf hesitated, and began in Romani. "We were prisoners together in a place called Basgareth." He waited to see if Daniel understood.

Daniel nodded.

"Everyday they came to torture one of us. There were four altogether. Three humans and myself." The elf stared with his eyes through Daniel to another place. "I had been wounded or they would never have captured me. There were many times I wished I had died rather than be defiled by the dark dungeons. As _Adept Senseve_ you will understand how the dungeons of Basgareth were a black hell for men and blacker for elves."

Daniel swallowed hard. He could see the anxiety etched on his face and knew that what they had endured was beyond all imagining.

"Each time they came, your father took our place. The other three, myself included would have died immediately if they had taken us to the chamber. All of us were badly wounded and could not have survived even one time in the hands of the torturer."

The elf covered his eyes with a thin, long-fingered hand. "They dropped him to his knees in a vat of flesh-eating beetles. They would wait until the flesh was almost stripped and then with a wave of their wands they would repair the damage and drag him back to the cell where we lay. It was all done for amusement since they seemed to want nothing from him."

The elf continued. "He never screamed- not once. He was brought back exhausted from the ordeal… healed physically, of course." He shook his head . "Just before we were rescued the magicians did not have time to make those repairs. The evil wizard they call Voldemort came as did the man, Severus. Your father killed the Evil One and almost lost his life. I felt his energy as he summoned it."

"We were removed from that place. Your people saw the dreadful wounds he suffered and healed him, but there was damage that was not repaired. There…" the elf pointed to his legs, "and here," he pointed to his heart.

The elf leaned towards him, "So that you understand," he grasped Daniel by the arm, "He refused to let them take me when we arrived and even in his torment he would not leave me behind. He forced the men to release us."

The elf turned away for a moment and sighed, "I think what kept him alive was the knowledge that he had a child that was soon to be born." The elf stood, a breeze blowing his sunlit, pale hair from his face. "He talked of you through those dark hours and days of imprisonment. His heart beat only for you and your mother. The day he arrived in camp is the day you were born." The elf stood and stared into the far off trees. "I stood in the wood and heard him proclaim that he had a son to the camp. He stood on his own two feet and lifted you up for the world to see- naming you- Yanel James Potter." The elf seemed to fade in and out of the foliage, his clothes made of grass green silk.

Daniel felt for the first time in his life, tears falling down his face.

The elf stood and turned once to Daniel. "It is good that you love him, boy. Now it is time to show him. Denying him is a greater torment than he ever suffered in Basgareth. And that, young friend, **I cannot endure**." The elf walked away, evaporating into the trees, his voice blending with the whispering breeze, "Safe journey, _Senseve_ Potter."

Daniel wandered out into the sunlight and onto the lawns. He had waited until he could control the weeping and the tears dried before he left the forest. Harry was sitting some ways off, near the lake.

Harry looked at him with some concern. "Are you alright?"

Daniel nodded and tossed a rock into the lake and then sat down beside his father. "Dat (dad), I have just one unanswered question." He spoke in his own language which conveyed more intimacy.

"What's that, Danny?" A sparkle shown in the green eyes that seemed to come alive suddenly.

"Wherever did you find that blasted bird, Dante?" Danny grinned as he saw the black-winged fowl soaring towards them. It landed nearby and walked boldly up to them.

"Mail delivery, Herano (donkey), mail delivery, Herano," he squawked.

They both laughed. "That is a long story, Yanel."

They sat on the grass and from across the long expanse of lawn they watched as two figures approached. One was an old man, with a long white beard and white hair almost as long, walking slowly on the arm of a man dressed all in black.

From a distance the elf sat on a branch of a tree and watched. Harry stood, a hand on his son's shoulder. The older man with white hair and a long white beard approached. There were words and then Harry reached out and embraced the older man. Daniel stood next to his father and was joined by the man dressed in black. They stood as four friends. The elf nodded and slid out of the tree and walked into the shades of the forest on cat-like feet.

Goodbye for Now

Natasha


End file.
